Aún Ahora
by Yashi-verde
Summary: FIC TERMINADO:.Porque pese a todo los juegos y disparates de los que eres víctima a lo largo de ese juego llamado vida, no todos son los que quisieres, pero todos tendrán su razón de ser. Y pese a ellos, yo, aún ahora, te amo.
1. Hace ya tres años

"Aún Ahora":  
  
Primer capítulo: "Hace ya tres años"  
  
Era una mañana de verano. Brisa suave corría por el ambiente y los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por las hendiduras de la ventana, pero yo no quería despertar. El pecho de Kouga estaba demasiado cómodo... me sentía tan segura, tan querida que después de lo que había ocurrido esa noche no deseaba moverme de allí.  
  
Después de tres años de estar juntos me sentí lo suficientemente segura como para entregarme a él. Esa fue mi primera vez, pero no sentí vergüenza ni mucho menos. Kouga me había demostrado de mil y una maneras que me amaba y yo siempre me había quedado atrás. En los primer tiempos de nuestra relación por mi confusión por Inuyasha y este último año por su ausencia, porque en mi mente seguían resonando aquellas palabras...  
  
----------------------------FlashBack--------------------------------------- ----  
  
"Me he enamorado de ti... Kagome... te quiero a ti, solo a ti...  
  
Kagome:- a mí me pasa lo mismo... Es tarde... Kouga no se merece sufrir  
  
Inuyasha:- debes aprender a olvidarme como yo me propuse hacerlo contigo...  
  
Kagome:- Pero yo no quiero perderte...  
  
Inuyasha:- "Nunca nos perderemos..."  
  
------------------------------------- Fin FlashBack------------------------- -------------  
  
Además de que para mí nunca fue fácil dejar de pensar aunque fuera un instante en él. Como ahora... Aún ahora, cuando hace exactamente un año que se fue de mi lado.  
  
A penas terminamos la escuela Inuyasha se fue... Desde ese día no lo volví a ver. Quizás se fue porque no soportó seguir mirándonos a los ojos y sólo encontrar tristeza y soledad en nuestras miradas, cuando tiempo atrás se notaba un fuego y secreto amor en ellas... Quizás fue lo mejor para los dos. Esa había sido nuestra decisión.  
  
Hay veces que en la vida que tenemos que hacer lo que debemos y no lo que queremos. Hacer lo que debemos... eso fue lo que nosotros hicimos verdad, Inuyasha? Solo espero que algún día seamos felices con nuestra decisión, con nuestras realidades. Mi realidad es Kouga, la tuya, Kikyo. No creas que no sé que estás con ella ahora. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero siempre tuve la secreta sensación de que al terminar la escuela no nos veríamos más, que ese sería nuestro final.  
  
Pero basta Kagome, fue lo mejor. Debes dejar de pensar en él, de buscar en los ojos de Kouga su mirada, en sus caricias la dulzura que aquél amor de ojos dorados no me supo dar. Tal vez por orgullo, tal vez por miedo o por nuestra decisión.  
  
Ahora abre tus ojos... despierta. Que cuando por fin despiertes alguien que te ama con todo su ser te está esperando, como lo viene haciendo desde hace ya tres años...  
  
CONTINUARÁ:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hola a todos!! Perdón x haber tardado tanto en subir la continuación. Las chicas ya saben que me pasó... No puedo abrir el archivo donde tenía los cuatro capítulos que ya había hecho de este fic!!!!! Y no hay forma. Walter, un amigo, me dijo que es muy común que el disket se pinche y que justo en esa parte y por eso no puedo abrir ese archivo... eso se llama: MALA SUERTE! Jajaj GrAcIaS y PeRdÓn a las chicas (Haru-Haru, Sara, Naty, Kiki, Mandy, Iyari) por soportarme con esto de que no quería volver a escribirlo ;_; es que me puso muy mal esto q pasó. Pero acá está... corto pero seguro, digo, tarde pero seguro, jajajja. Los próximos capítulos les prometo que son más largos y están más buenos...claro, cuando tenga el ánimo de rescribirlos. No saben lo que me costó volver a escribir este... Bueno, nos vemos prontis, 1 beso grande Y quiero reviewsss pero no de los mismos de siempre, también de otros que leen pero no dejan nada =( no sé si se entiende!? Ahora si, nos vemossssssssssss chau! 


	2. Despertar a tu lado

"Aún Ahora"  
  
Segundo capítulo: "Despertar a tu lado"  
  
Cuando desperté me encontraba en la misma posición en la cual me había quedado dormida. Mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Kouga y parte de mi cuerpo, que en realidad se encontraba totalmente desnudo, también sobre él. Salvo que sus brazos ya no se encontraban rodeándome en ese dulce abrazo como cuando me quedé dormida. Ahora se encontraban tras su cabeza y su mirada perdida en un punto no definido del techo de su habitación.  
  
-Hola- le dije mientras arrugaba los ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz del sol.  
  
Kouga:-Hola, Kagome...-dijo sonriéndome.  
  
Mientras en la mente de Kouga:---------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"Parece que no tiene planeado decirme lo que soñó... quizás ni lo recuerda o tal vez ni sabe que lo nombró en sus sueños..  
  
--------------------------------FlashBack--------------------------  
  
Kouga contemplaba a una Kagome recién dormida en sus brazos. Con su mano derecha acariciaba sus cabellos mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido hacía instantes... Había hecho suya a Kagome como siempre lo había soñado. Había sido el primero, nada cambiaría eso y deseaba con toda su alma también ser el único, cuando la voz de Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos...  
  
-Inu..yasha...  
  
----------------------------- Fin FlashBack-------------------------------  
  
Kouga sabía lo importante que era Inuyasha en la vida de Kagome. Ella lo consideraba su mejor amigo, lo adoraba, aunque éste rara vez demostrara cariño por ella.  
  
Desde que había terminado la escuela, la vida de Kouga había empezado a ser como él siempre había soñado, todo estaba tan bien... Si se ponía a pensar eso coincidía con la fecha de la partida de Inuyasha de sus vidas, hacía exactamente un año...  
  
"Hoy hace un año... Kagome lo habrá recordado?? Quizás por eso lo nombró..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Kagome:- ¿Cómo estás?  
  
Kouga:- Bien, tú? ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Kagome:- Si, me preguntas eso desde ayer...  
  
Kouga:- Es que temo haberte lastimado... Sabes que lo último que quisiera es hacerte daño.  
  
-No, Kouga, fue maravilloso...- le contesté disipando sus dudas y dándole el primer beso del día.  
  
Todavía recuerdo el primer día que vine a tu casa, la primera vez que entré a tu habitación, lugar donde nos encontramos ahora, abrazados, en este primer despertar a tu lado...  
  
Mientras otras dos personas también despertaban...  
  
Un chico de ojos dorados habría sus ojos a la luz tenue del sol, para sentir como un peso muerto yacía al lado suyo. Se dio vuelta a contemplarlo y no creía lo que sus ojos veían... Era ella... Su figura, su aroma, su pelo negro, largo y lacio no podían mentirle... Pero era imposible. Por un instante le pareció ver en aquella mujer a ella... a su amiga. Si, su amiga, porque sabía que pasara lo que pasara, aunque él estuviera a quince mil kilómetros, aunque él le gritara, se enojara o la ignorara, él seguiría siendo eternamente su amigo y ella, a través del tiempo, su única y verdadera amiga.  
  
-Inuyasha, al fin despiertas... Muy buenos días, mi amor- dijo la persona que todos nos estamos imaginando...  
  
Inuyasha:- Kag...Kikyo, buen día...  
  
-¿Quieres algo para desayunar?- preguntó ella mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios...  
  
-Bueno, gracias- se limitó a contestar Inuyasha, ya que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar.  
  
-En seguida estará listo- dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa, mientras tapaba su cuerpo desnudo para dirigirse a la cocina del pequeño y cabe decir desordenado departamento que pertenecía a Inuyasha desde hacía ya un año...  
  
"Un año..." por la mente de Inuyasha empezaron a pasar muchísimos recuerdos... su graduación y la de sus amigos... la despedida de Miroku, Shippo y Kouga, el último día con su madre... hasta que un rostro apareció en su mente. Un rostro que evocaba millones de recuerdos, la mayoría felices ensombrecidos por uno triste, todos bajo un mismo nombre que ahora resonaba en su cabeza: "Kagome..."  
  
-INUYASHA! Ven! O acaso piensas dejarme aquí sola??  
  
-Ya voy- gritó Inuyasha como contestación.  
  
Había sido interrumpido de sus pensamientos, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso. Hacía unos meses se había reencontrado con Kikyo, quizás por una casualidad de la vida o no tanto. Aunque definitivamente aquella Kikyo no era la misma que él había conocido a sus quince años. En ese entonces Kikyo solo tenía ojos para Kouga...ahora parecía no tener más ojos y corazón que para Inuyasha. Desde ese entonces habían empezado algo... una relación que él no sabría definir. No eran amigos pero había contadas ocasiones en las que se quedaban hablando hasta que el cansancio los venciera. Tampoco eran novios pero Kikyo pasaba más noches al mes en su departamento que en su casa y ya había llevado algunas cosas de ella a su departamento. También había noches en las que, como había ocurrido la noche anterior, se dejaban ganar por la pasión e Inuyasha se transformaba en algo que a veces ni él se reconocía. Sacaba su lado animal y desenfrenado. Ese lado suyo que ahora pertenecía únicamente a Kikyo...  
  
-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?  
  
-(Risas) Yo? De nada.. lo juro (más risas) de nada...  
  
-¿Qué pasa? No me crees capaz de hacer un buen café?  
  
Kouga:- La verdad? No.. (más risas) pero sabes que aunque seas un desastre en la cocina te adoro...  
  
Diciendo esto se acercó a Kagome y le dio un largo y apasionado beso. Besos que Kagome conocía desde hacía tiempo ya... Esos besos que lograban que de sus labios brotara ese ardor que indicaba que por allí había pasado Kouga con toda su fuerza y sobre todas las cosas, pasión. Pero el sonido del teléfono interrumpió el beso. Como no había nadie en la casa, Kouga debía contestar.  
  
Kouga:- Hola..  
  
Del otro lado del teléfono una voz familiar le había contestado, dándole un mensaje corto pero claro y preciso. Una noticia que nunca deseó escuchar. Sabía que lo que le acababan de decir traería sus consecuencias y sobre todo...  
  
CONTINUARÁ:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N/A: Hola, gente como andan?? Bueno, acá les dejo el segundo cap. de mi fic. Se lo dedico a Mandy porque acaba de ser prima!!!!! a Kiki felicitaciones! xq le fue bien en el acto de la escuela y a Naty xq las dos estamos de fiestaaaaaa, no? jjajaj, mucha suerte en tu 1er cumple de 15!!!!!!! Ah, tambien a Sazzi (sazzinguis cariñosamente) la del cumple de esta noche q la quiero muchísimo y espero q esta sea su gran noche. Gracias a todos los q me dejaron review y tb a Alfredo thankyou x soportarme en el msn siempre!!! Y tb por tu review, por supuesto! Yo tb te quiero mucho! AAAAAAH, y tb para que la tía Gilda y el tío Jorge aflojen y liberen a mi "primo" Emma del castigo, jejeje. Besos para todos, espero su opinión..... YaShi =0) 


	3. Regresos y muerte

"Aún Ahora"  
  
Sobre todo...  
  
Tercer Capítulo: "Regresos...y muerte"  
  
-Kouga! ¿Qué pasó? Por favor dime que sucedió- dije entre sollozos, porque el miedo se había apoderado de mí y de mi mente. Las lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos sin razón, pero sabía que muy pronto la tendrían... Sólo pude pensar en mi madre, el abuelo, Souta y... en Inuyasha  
  
Kouga:- Era Miroku que está con Sango en su casa. Dicen que vayamos para allá, Inuyasha nos necesita...  
  
Al oír a Kouga decir su nombre fue como si algo dentro mío recibiera un golpe... Su rostro, su voz se hicieron presentes como lo veían haciendo todos los días desde el verano de mis quince años, verano en el que descubrí que estaba enamorada de él, de mi amigo, mi hermano.  
  
Kouga:- Murió su madre... Kagome, la madre de Inuyasha murió...-La voz de Kouga se entrecortó porque lágrimas también se estaban apoderando de él.  
  
Yo.. no podía reaccionar. Sentí como caía en vértigo dentro mío y me rompía en mil pedazos... Yo adoraba a la madre de Inuyasha, la consideraba como si fuera realmente mi tía. Inuyasha... no sabes como te entiendo, como me gustaría estar contigo en este momento y con un abrazo intentar borrar parte de tu dolor. Estoy sufriendo tanto como tú, créeme... Aún te quiero y deseo cuidarte...inu..yasha...  
  
Al levantar mi mirada vi a Kouga destruido. No lo había visto así desde la muerte del padre de Miroku. Casi sin sentir mis piernas corrí a abrazarlo para tranquilizarlo. No lo hice sólo por él, sino también por mí, necesitaba descargarme, el dolor me estaba matando.  
  
Llegamos a la casa de Miroku rápidamente, ya que la casa de Kouga se encontraba a pocas cuadras. Al llegar Sango nos recibió con los ojos ennegrecidos por el maquillaje corrido, producto seguramente de las lágrimas.  
  
Ellos estaban juntos hacía un año y dos meses. Si, Miroku y Sango finalmente estaban juntos. ¡Cuánto les había costado dejar de lado sus miedos! Sango tardó bastante en reconocer lo que había empezado a sentir por Miroku, sobre todo por la forma de ser de él. Pero llegó un momento en el que no lo pudo negar más y ahora estaban juntos. La felicidad que mi amiga tanto había buscado estaba allí, delante de ella y tenía nombre: Miroku. Por otro lado él había tenido que aprender a manejar su genio. Algo nada fácil para Miroku. Él siempre se lamentó que solo pudo compartir dos meses de su felicidad con quién había sido desde su infancia su mejor amigo, Inuyasha.  
  
Después de una hora y cuarto de viaje, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y yo llegamos al lugar. Estaba finamente decorado, las paredes de un hermoso color rosa pálido pero la tristeza flotaba en el ambiente y eso no se podía cambiar. Había bastante gente, familiares y amigos que en nuestros años de amistad con Inuyasha no conocíamos, salvo algún que otro primo y su hermano Sesshomaru, que se encontraba sentado en un rincón alejado, con la mirada perdida en el piso, seguramente sumido en sus pensamientos. En los años que conozco a Inuyasha nunca lo ví tener un gesto de amor o compasión hacia su hermano y mucho menos de Seshomaru a él. Su relación es algo que nunca entendí, ni creo algún día llegar a hacerlo.  
  
Después de media hora de estar allí, llegaste...  
  
"Inuyasha... ¿Por qué me miras así? Yo... acaso no esperabas encontrarme aquí? Yo nunca te dejaría... Siento mi cuerpo temblar. Tengo tantas preguntas por hacerte pero no es el momento. Hubiese querido que nos volviéramos a ver de otra forma, no así. Quisiera abrazarte y que no sufras más.. pero... me negaba a creerlo pero no estás solo... estás con ella. Ahora es ella la que te abraza y no yo. Inuyasha..."  
  
Saludaste uno por uno hasta que llegaste a mí y nos saludamos como cuando éramos chicos y nos veíamos a la mañana en el colegio. Un beso casi forzoso en la mejilla, con nuestras miradas en otro punto de la habitación. Pero esta vez no retuve mis impulsos como lo había hecho siempre. Esta vez te abracé como siempre había querido hacerlo, transmitiéndote en él todo lo que sentí y siento por ti. En mi abrazo no había nadie más, ni Kouga ni Kikyo, solos tú y yo...  
  
"Kagome... ¿qué haces? Yo... no sabes como soñé con este abrazo. Tu aroma, tu cabello... no has cambiado en nada, o por lo menos en apariencia es así. No me dejes ahora, te necesito, no me dejes..."  
  
"Inuyasha... tu perfume, tu pelo, eres tú, tú de nuevo. Abrázame y no te vayas... no te vayas otra vez, quiero quedarme así... así por siempre.."  
  
Ambos parecieron salir de sus pensamientos y reaccionar cortando el abrazo que los había unido un largo instante, en el mismo momento. Ese abrazo que siempre se quisieron dar los estaba uniendo... quizás para siempre...  
  
"Te he buscado tanto tiempo y hoy te tengo aquí... Sé que estás en otros brazos y dices ser feliz Pero sé que no me has olvidado, lo veo en tu mirada... yo sin ti me he quedado en la nada... yo quiero que te quedes junto a mí... Quédate conmigo, que el tiempo va pasando... Vuelve a mí te pido... Yo sé que tu amas... No escapes sin sentido, Quédate..."  
  
CONTINUARÁ:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hola a todos!! Perdón x si el cap. quedó medio corto a comparación del otro. Gracias x los reviews a: Sayo, Dark, Sara, K-gome, Kiki, Kaori, Mandy Naty y Sandy. Y bueno, este tercer cap. se lo dedico a Bianca Marini, una amiga de italiano q adoro y q como diria ella: es un amor!! Y a Martina, una nueva amiga q ya aprendi a querer muchísimo! A Kirara y Kumiko Gracias de nuevo x la historia!! (todos: lean la historia de Kirara "Con solo decir te quiero")También a Martín R., Yami, Carla, Barbarita y Diego q espero q den bien las materias q se llevaron... y sobre todo a mi Papá: FELIZ CUMPLE!!!!! (tb va para Diegui, adelantado jeje ^^) Uy, casi me olvido!!!!! La parte final que está entre " " son partes de la canción "Quédate conmigo" de Chayanne..me pareció que pegaba con el final del capítulo, q se yo. Bueno, un beso para todos, me despido... Yashi =0)  
  
Pd: Mandy y Naty: q pasará hoy en "RESISTIRÉ"??? Aaaaay q nervios!!! Quiero q sean YA las diez de la noche!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aunque... "La suerte está echada..." cierto? 


	4. Bajo la lluvia

"Aún Ahora"  
  
Cuarto Capítulo: "Bajo la lluvia"  
  
Gotas de lluvia caían a través del ventanal. Quizás tantas como lágrimas habían caído ese día. Me sentía tan extraña... la muerte de la madre de Inuyasha y el volver a verlo, todo en un mismo día... Tantas emociones se encontraban en mi interior... Deseaba con toda el alma volver a verlo, pero nunca creí que fuera en esas condiciones. Tristeza, miedo... desilusión al verlo con Kikyo... el sentimiento de muerte que tan malos recuerdos me traía.  
  
Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Hacía poco más de media hora que Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippo, Sango, Kikyo y yo nos encontrábamos en la casa de Miroku, ya que habíamos acompañado a la familia de Inuyasha por la mañana al cementerio. Yo me encontraba en la ventana observando las figuras que formaba el agua de lluvia sobre los cristales y el cielo que se mantenía oscuro, haciendo que todos cayéramos en la noche... la tormenta no cesaba cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba.  
  
-Preparé algo de café... ¿quieres?- dijo Sango en un intento por levantarme el ánimo, por levantárnoslo a todos...  
  
Negué con mi cabeza sin apartar mi vista del cielo. Cuando sentí que sus pisadas se alejaban por el piso de madera yo también con pasos torpes la seguí hasta la cocina donde se encontraban todos. Cuando llegué vi la escena:  
  
Inuyasha se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la pared, sentado al lado de Kikyo que lo observaba. Kouga con su mirada centrada en la mesa, pensando en quien sabe que. Shippo hablando con Miroku, seguramente algo referido a Inuyasha y Sango sirviéndose una taza de café. Me acerqué a ella y esperé a que la terminara. Cuando terminó me pidió que la siguiera. Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la habitación de Miroku.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Sango?- en mi mente solo existía la gran pregunta: "Para qué me trajo aquí??  
  
Sango:-Eh..es que..  
  
-Ya basta, Miroku, suéltame! ¿Qué quieres?  
  
Era la voz de Inuyasha acercándose por el pasillo...  
  
-Ya verás, Inuyasha...- le respondió Miroku abriendo la puerta de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos Sango y yo, que cada vez entendía menos...  
  
-Sango, que es esto?- pregunté.  
  
Miroku:- Me parece que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar...  
  
Inuyasha:- Pero Miroku... tu juraste no decir nada. Ven acá!!  
  
Pero los gritos de Inuyasha solo fueron respondidos por el ruido de la llave cerrando la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-Inuyasha...  
  
-Qué quieres?- me respondió aún de espaladas y con los puños sobre la puerta.  
  
Kagome:- Hablar...  
  
-Kagome, yo...- ante mi respuesta se había dado vuelta y había clavado su mirada en mí. Como extrañaba que esos ojos dorados se posaran en mí, que me miraran de esa forma capaz de hacerme sentir una puntada en el pecho, que mi cuerpo temblara y que mi corazón comenzara a latir cada vez más rápido, como aquella vez...  
  
-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- su tono de voz cambió, volviendo a la agresividad que lo caracterizaba desde que lo había conocido.  
  
Kagome:- Miroku no piensa lo mismo.. Además, nos lo debemos, ¿no?  
  
Inuyasha:-Quieres saber por qué me fui..cierto?  
  
-Si..-su respuesta me había sorprendido. Pensé que no se dignaría a hablarme ni aunque estuviéramos allí encerrados por tres siglos- Pero antes quiero saber como estás...  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Acabo de perder a mi madre...-me contestó de mala manera, como cuando éramos chicos, mientras me daba la espalda nuevamente.  
  
Me acerqué y en un impulso puse mis manos en sus hombros  
  
-Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha:- Kagome, perdóname. Perdóname por irme, por si alguna vez te lastimé, porque sé que lo hice...  
  
Kagome:- Inuyasha, ¿qué dices?  
  
-Que me perdones- dijo dándose vuelta nuevamente y dejándome ver su rostro. Sus ojos estaban tan extraños- Ahora yo estoy con Kikyo, sabes, y no... no quisiera seguir lastimándote.  
  
Apenas la nombró mis ojos se nublaron. Lágrimas como lluvia que brota de una pena se avecinaban...  
  
Kagome:- No me digas eso...  
  
Inuyasha:- ¿Quieres saber por qué me fui? Porque no podía olvidarte... cada día se me hacía más difícil cumplir nuestra promesa. Ahora que lo estoy logrando, no quiero.. además no es justo para Kikyo... olvídame, por favor.  
  
Sentí como sus manos se posaron en mi cintura para acercarme y aferrarme a él. Ese abrazo... ¿era el final? Mi llanto se hizo silencioso, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para llorar.  
  
"Te vas frente a mis ojos como agua que deja el río de tu ausencia y mis tormentas..."  
  
-Olvídame...- y diciendo eso me soltó. Escuché el ruido de la llave girando y la puerta abriéndose. Ya no había nada que hacer... Salí corriendo a través de ella y de la casa también.  
  
"Cayendo entre mis manos se ahoga mi alma es la lluvia que moja mis penas.."  
  
Las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban en mi rostro con las lágrimas... no distinguía nada ya. Inuyasha salió por la puerta, empezó a acercarse quizás para convencerme de que entrara de nuevo a la casa. Bajo la lluvia podía enfermarme y yo lo sabía muy bien. Él quería que lo olvidara... y eso dolía más que cualquier enfermedad. Entre sus ojos ámbar pude ver escaparse una lágrima... ¿o era agua de lluvia?  
  
-Kagome, entra, no puedes quedarte bajo la lluvia.  
  
Kagome:- Déjame llorar en paz...  
  
"Es solo el viento que sopla en mi mirar... tantos recuerdos que ya no puedo olvidar Nunca te pude olvidar..."  
  
Inuyasha:- Vamos, por favor. Ya te dije, no quiero lastimarte más. ¿No recuerdas lo que te lo prometí? ¿Que nosotros nunca nos perderíamos?... no quiero perderte, no a ti también.  
  
Si, era una lágrima... una lágrima dorada que el agua de lluvia se encargó de llevar lejos. Tenía que entrar, Kouga y Kikyo se darían cuenta. Entendía a Inuyasha... él se quedaría, pero yo tenía que olvidarlo como lo habíamos decidido tres años atrás. Él estaba tan cambiado... era una persona nueva. Bajo la lluvia descubrí que tres años es tiempo suficiente como para crecer... bajo la lluvia decidí que debía olvidar... Adiós, Inuyasha...  
  
"Cuantas veces el dolor ha caído sobre mí y ha roto tu corazón por nada cuantas veces la ilusión se ha querido ir de aquí y una solución de amor la calma...  
  
y si hoy no sale el sol, te amaré de más para mojarnos intensamente no importa si estamos... bajo la lluvia"  
  
CONTINUARÁ:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N/A: Hola!!! Como están?? Bueno, primero q todo gracias por los reviews!!:  
  
Naty: gracias como 100pre x dejarme tu review. Q suerte q te gusto el cap. y no hay problema, entiendo q te tenias q ir corriendo a ver ReSiStIrÉ!!! Q estuvo buenísimo!!! Y yo si lo vi el sabado, lo vi por vos, jajaja ya te deje mi review a tu history, te mando 1 besho grandote y espero q hablemos pronto. te quiere... yashi  
  
Sara: como estas????? Jaja, yo le mando saludos a Lucas, no te preocupes...ojala lo viera!!!!!! Y si, mate a la mamá, pero es q si volvía tenia que ser por un motivo muy importante y no sé, se me cruzó la loka idea de que fuera x eso... Hace un monton q estoy esperando que actualices "Lamento de Noviembre" y nada!!!!!! Buaaaaaaaaa por fas, actualiza pronto y espero q estes bien y q me hayas dado una buena trompada a tu amigo, jaja, que vengativa soy!! no me escuches. 1 besho  
  
Vany-chan: gracias x tu review!!!!!! Me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero seguir viendo tu review en cada cap,si?? Saludos..  
  
Kiki: huolas! Gracias como siempre por dejarme tu opinión, sabes q la aprecio mucho, amiga. No sé si su amor vencerá todos los obstáculos todavía..yo calculo que si...pero no se les va a hacer tan facil jejejje q mala q soy!!!!!!! Te mando 1 besho gigante, te kiero.  
  
Sayito: Te dedico este cap. directamente xq me ayudaste muchísimo, después de este cap. no sabía como seguir y vos estuviste ahí. Perdoná que te moleste tanto con esto, pero es muy importante para mí tu opinión, sos una genia, mil gracias x todo, no tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento y amistad. Te quiere mucho, tu amiga Yashi.... espero tu opinión, aunque ya la sé, ejejej  
  
Dark (tb Yui, si es que anda por ahí): un beso gigante para vos, de nuevo gracias x el review. Me alegro que te guste, sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mí, así que no dudes en dejarme un review, que después de todo es lo que nos recompensa al escribir estas historias, no?? Y tus reviews siempre me alegran, aprecio mucho tus opiniones y te mando un beso y abrazo grande, espero q algun dia hablemos. Sayonara.........  
  
Kaby: tocaya, como andas????? Gracias x tus dos reviews, espero recibir alguno tuyo denuevo. Animo y pronto te dejo review yo tb a tu fic... besos  
  
ManDy: no sé si este cap. esta más larguín, como dijiste vos, pero bueno...confio en que igual te guste.. gracias x tu amistad, por soportarme y como creo q para tu cumple no voy a actualizar este fic, desde ahora te dedico este cap. y te deseo un MUY FELIZ CUMPLE!!!!! (falta, pero yo te quiero hacer sentir vieja desde ahora) un beso gigante y espero tu review. Te adoro, yashi.  
  
Iyari, kirarita de mi corazón (y KumiKis jaja): gracias x tu review!!!!! Me sorprendi mucho cuando lo leí, me alegro q te haya gustado tanto y digas tantas cosas lindis de mi. No digas eso de tus fics, el de kagura/sesshomaru estuvo fantástico y no fue de casualidad, si que sabes expresar sentimientos. Vos sabes que escribis bien y que te quiero muchísimo,no? Espero q hayas leido mi review a tu fic lemon... beshosh.... yashi  
  
Bueno, eso es todo, el titulo del capítulo y fragmentos de canción que aparecen en él son de la canción "Bajo la lluvia" de Bandana. Besos tb a los que lo leen pero no dejan reviews...¬¬ Saludos a todos, espero sus opiniones........... YaShi =0)  
  
Yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com 


	5. Mucho en que pensar

"Aún Ahora"  
  
Quinto capítulo: "Mucho en que pensar"  
  
-Hey, cuidado!  
  
-Perdón... no quise mojarte toda, lo siento-al decir esto sentí que el mundo se me caía encima... volví a caer en la realidad... lo que me había dicho Inuyasha y no pude evitar echarme a llorar delante de Sango. Aunque después de todo ella tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que me pasaba, ella era mi mejor amiga.  
  
Sango:- Que sucede Kagome? No... no llores  
  
Las dos quedamos abrazadas después de eso un largo rato hasta que yo logré calmarme lo suficiente como para contarle a mi amiga lo que me pasaba. Ya era hora que compartiera mi tristeza. Después del todo yo ya había comprendido que Miroku lo sabía todo y por consecuencia Sango también. Claro que ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud lo que habíamos hablado esa tarde con Inuyasha...  
  
Sango:-Es por Inuyasha, verdad?  
  
-Eh?-Sango me sorprendió, pensé que tendría que empezar a contar todo desde cero, pero parecía que ella sabía mucho más de lo que yo pensaba. -Él... debo olvidarlo, Sango, tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza...  
  
Sango:- ¿Él te lo pidió?  
  
Kagome:- Si, y tiene razón. Es lo mejor para todos. Lo decidimos hace tres años, aunque parece que este tiempo sólo sirvió para que todo sea más difícil... él cambió y hasta me alegra eso... pareciera que maduró. Pero... me duele, yo no puedo.. no puedo olvidarlo...  
  
Sango:- Pero él... Kagome, escúchame y prométeme que no te enojarás conmigo  
  
Kagome:-Eh? si... te lo prometo  
  
Sango:- Miroku lo sabe desde hace un año, antes de irse Inuyasha le contó por qué se iba y yo... Miroku me lo contó hace unos meses...perdóname amiga por no decírtelo antes  
  
-No te preocupes, Sango, yo tampoco confié en ti como para contarte esto... Es que no quería que nadie lo supiera, fue mi secreto durante estos años... perdóname!- diciendo esto la volví a abrazar.  
  
Sango:- Kagome, no sufras más, por favor...  
  
Kagome:- Pero por más que quiero olvidarlo con toda el alma, no puedo. Intento, pero no puedo. Sé que lo tengo que hacer y por eso me aferro a Kouga...  
  
Sango:- Pero tú piensas que él es feliz estando contigo sin que tu lo quieras? Además, debes pensar otra cosa mucho más importante: ¿TÚ eres feliz estando con él de esa manera?  
  
Sango tenía razón, tenía mucho que pensar y sobre todo hacer algo por mí. Sin embargo, Kouga seguía sin merecerse sufrir por mi culpa. Mi cabeza era un ir y venir de ideas, así que le pedí a Sango que me dejara sola...  
  
-No insistas, Miroku, no pienso contarte  
  
Miroku:- Vamos, Inuyasha...  
  
-No -contestó Inuyasha mirando hacia otro lado.  
  
-Inuyasha...-dijo en tono divertido Miroku, tratando de convencer a su amigo.  
  
Inuyasha:- Feh-dijo con un suspiro que luego pasó a un tono sarcástico para completar la frase diciendo:- Le pedí que me olvidara, ¿contento?  
  
Miroku:- ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelvo loco?  
  
Inuyasha:- No, para nada...  
  
Miroku:- Pero eso no es lo que hubieses querido decirle, o no? y esta vez dime la verdad...  
  
-Está bien... yo... le mentí- confesó Inuyasha mientras bajaba la mirada-.  
  
Miroku:- Eres conciente del daño que estas haciendo, verdad?  
  
Inuyasha:- Si... pero sé que algún día me lo agradecerá.  
  
Miroku:-No hablo solamente de Kagome... hablo también de ti.  
  
Inuyasha:- No sé lo que dices. Yo... yo estoy muy bien con Kikyo.  
  
Miroku:- Si, no lo dudo... pero tu corazón no te dice otra cosa, Inuyasha?  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿De que hablas?-respondió molesto Inuyasha- Desde que estás con Sango te has vuelto muy cursi...  
  
-Puede ser, pero por lo menos no me miento y soy feliz- sentenció Miroku decidido a terminar la conversación, ya que veía que no podría hacer entrar en razón a su amigo. Entonces prefirió alejarse y atravesar la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban, dejando a un Inuyasha muy pensativo sobre su siguiente frase- Y tampoco les miento ni hago infelices por mis mentiras a los que realmente quiero...  
  
"Me encontraba en mi habitación, recostada mirando hacia el ventilador de techo que con su ruido era mi única compañía. Me sentía tan sola... el dolor de cabeza y el mareo no ayudaban en nada. Kouga, Inuyasha, todos daban vueltas en mi cabeza, confundiéndome cada vez más... Fue entonces cuando sentí la necesidad de fumar un cigarrillo... Muy pocas veces fumaba, cuando lo hacía era porque realmente necesitaba tranquilizarme... otras por puro placer, pero generalmente fumaba sólo cuando me ponía muy nerviosa, ansiosa.. o estaba triste. La primera vez que lo hice delante de Kouga casi me mata... Me costó muchísimo pero entendió que no lo hacía de viciosa, sino porque así lo sentía y realmente podía controlarme.  
  
Mi relación con Kouga nunca fue lo que yo esperaba y tal vez era porque yo no podía ser feliz al lado de alguien que no quería... Sango tristemente tenía razón. Pero algo en el fondo de mi ser no deseaba terminar mi historia con Kouga, ese algo dentro de mí creía ciegamente en que yo podía enamorarme de él, pero otra parte de mí me decía que lo que estaba haciendo era algo enfermizo al seguir con Kouga sin amarlo. Esa parte de mi ser gritaba que aunque me arruinara la vida con ello, yo estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y no lo podría cambiar... sin embargo, el lado a favor de Kouga me decía que también era algo enfermizo insistir en una relación que no tenía futuro, un amor que nunca iba a poder ser y por consiguiente, debía olvidar a Inuyasha como fuera, aunque la solución aparente fuera usar a Kouga...  
  
Quería llorar pero no podía, no debía llorar por algo tan tonto... Quisiera estar sola... quisiera nunca haberme enamorado de Inuyasha... y si eso fuera algo imposible de cambiar, quisiera nunca haber jugado con los sentimientos de Kouga, correspondiéndole cuando mi corazón y mi mente negaban que el dueño de mi ser fuera él.  
  
Ya era demasiado tarde... Debía encontrar una solución. ¿Pero cuál?? Seguir con Kouga pese a lo que no podía dejar de sentir por Inuyasha?"  
  
"Miroku tiene razón... No quiero hacer sufrir a Kagome pero en definitiva la estoy lastimando igualmente con mis mentiras porque yo... yo tampoco pude olvidarla. Pero algo me dice que esto es lo mejor. Hay demasiadas trabas... Kouga pese a las peleas y lo diferentes que somos sigue siendo mi amigo, no lo puedo traicionar. Y ahora Kikyo... ella tampoco merece sufrir, aunque la mayoría de mis amigos desconfíe de ella y me digan que no es lo que parece... ella siempre se portó muy bien conmigo y a su lado fui aprendiendo a, quizás, amar menos a Kagome, aunque todo me indica que es inútil... Cuando la volví a ver volví a sentir esas cosquillas en mi interior, me puse nervioso, no podía sacarle mis ojos de encima... ¿Por qué, Kagome, por qué? ¿Por qué nuestra historia no pudo ser diferente, conocernos en otro lugar y tiempo sin nadie más que nosotros dos? Pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar... como mi amor por ti, como el hecho de que estamos con otras personas y quizás ese es nuestro destino..."  
  
"No, no puedo seguir así... o lo olvido para siempre o dejo de usar a Kouga. No me gusta en lo que me estoy convirtiendo, una mujer que le da lo mismo estar con el hombre que ama que con otro... Lágrimas... otra vez estoy llorando por eso..."  
  
"O quizás no... nuestro destino no puede ser no estar juntos cuando a pesar de haber pasado tres años, de habernos alejado, de estar con otras personas tratando de olvidarnos, no podemos... al menos yo la sigo amando como el día que lo descubrí y el mundo se me cayó encima... no podía entenderlo, no quería aceptarlo, pero me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga... aunque, en otras palabras y lo que lo hacía peor, me había enamorado de la novia de mi amigo... ¿Para qué trato de engañarme y engañarla? Yo... aún la amo"  
  
"No quiero llorar más, basta Kagome, tienes que ser fuerte y olvidarlo de una buena vez. Él tiene razón. Aunque yo... aún lo ame".  
  
CONTINUARÁ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N/A: Hola! FeLiZ NaVidAd y sobre todo un muy FELIZ AÑO NUEVO a todos... Antes que nada dedico este capítulo a alguien que cada día quiero más, pese a los problemas... sos muy importante para mí, Juan, te amo!!!!!!! También para mis viejos, mi "primo" y para Anabella, Yamila y todas mis amigas, mil gracias por acordarse de mí y hacer que no me sienta tan sola esta navidad!!!!!!!!!! Gracias a todos los que dejaron review: Sheila Ruiz, Megami y Sayuri,  
  
Naty!!!!! T.q.m! gracias x review!  
  
Sara, como siempre, mil gracias... y claro que voy a ir a ver el final del Señor de los anillos (sobre todo por Orlando Bloom (Légolas) que es hermosoooo)  
  
Vany chan!!!!!! No tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que hiciste al traducir "En el camino de los sueños" al portugués... "No caminho dos sonhos"!!!!! todavía no lo puedo creer!!!!!  
  
ManDy: hola!!!!!! Q lindo reviewwwww!! Ademas de q me hizo reir mucho! Que insensible que es Inu!!! Me rompió la ilusión!!!!! Jajja,no,mentira... gracias, como siempre, por tu opinión. Te quiero!!!  
  
Iyari: hola, amiga!!!!!! Como la estarás pasando?? Sé q vas a tardar mucho en leer esto...pero espero que estés muy bien donde estás ahora, con tus abuelos y te deseo de todo corazón un muy feliz año nuevo...cuando vuelvas espero q puedas leer esto y así saber tu opinión. Gracias x tu mail!!!  
  
Kaby: gracias x tu review, tocaya!!!!!! Espero tu opinión sobre este...y haber sido util para "en el futuro..."  
  
Dark: jaja, q suerte que Sayo te avisa, porque la verdad, tu opinión me importa muchísimo, en serio, sos una autora que admiro, así que me encanta recibir tus reviews...  
  
Sandy: hola! No te preocupes, yo tb estoy sin nada q hacer y x eso ando dejando reviews x todos lados y leyendo todo lo q aparezca! Jajaj gracias x tu review, espero ver muchos más tuyos!!!!!!!!!!!!! Besos  
  
Y a Sayo... le tengo que dedicar un cáp. aparte.... GrAcIaS tOtALeS!! Es lo unico q se me ocurre decirte, copiando la frase de Cerati... jaja Te adoro y lo sabés... espero tu review, sayito!!!!!!!! Y sobra decir que te dedico este cap. por tu cumple, ya que para el 30 no creo actualizar nuevamente este fic.. desde ahora MUCHAS FELICIDADES!!!!!!  
  
"Felicidad es un momento que no tiene prisa alguna..." dicen por ahí... Que este año que se acerca sean muy pero muy felices... sin prisa alguna para lograr sus sueños, que con fe y esfuerzo, se van a cumplir... FeLiZ aÑo NuEvO a todos...  
  
Yashi yashi_nuyasha @ hotmail.com 


	6. El regreso de Kikyo y muchas sorpresas

"Aún Ahora"  
  
Sexto Capítulo: "El regreso de Kikyo... y muchas sorpresas"  
  
-¿Qué haces acá?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿no puedo visitar a viejos amigos?  
  
-Kikyo... Sabes que lo nuestro terminó el día que comencé a salir con Kagome  
  
-Lo sé, Kouga... pero... tenía ganas de verte-dijo en tono sensual Kikyo, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él, que se encontraba apoyado sobre el borde de la mesa de la cocina.  
  
Kouga:- Inuyasha sabe que estás aquí?  
  
Kikyo:- no, ni tiene por qué saberlo  
  
Kouga:- Entonces, voy a pedirte que te vayas, no quiero tener problemas con él... Además... Kagome me lo dijo mil veces y yo no le creía... ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego respecto a ti?  
  
Kikyo:- ¿Dé que hablas? Cuándo me usaste para darle celos no pensabas lo mismo...  
  
Kouga:- Nunca más digas eso... yo no te usé. Hicimos un trato, lo recuerdas?  
  
Kikyo:- si, claro que lo recuerdo... lo que no recuerdo es en qué me benefició a mí ese trato  
  
Kouga:- Vamos... te sacaste las ganas conmigo y además te averigüé el lugar donde Inuyasha se marcharía, gracias a mí lo volviste a ver... y por lo que veo, lograste lo que querías, ahora él es tuyo.  
  
Kikyo:- Si, pero... no creas que por eso me olvidé de ti.  
  
-Ya basta, Kikyo... vete, ya tienes a Inuyasha... ¿es que nada te conforma?- dijo Kouga un tanto cansado.  
  
-Está bien, pero te arrepentirás... - contestó algo enojada Kikyo, mientras se marchaba y cerraba la puerta de la casa con fuerza.  
  
Desde que lo conoció lo había perseguido... él era todo lo que quería, pero no, él tenía que estar enamorado de esa tonta de Kagome. Al irse Kouga finalmente con su amada Kagome, a ella le había quedado Inuyasha como única ficha de juego... Se sintió tan usada por Kouga... aunque ella lo sabía desde un principio: no había lugar en el corazón de Kouga para otra persona que no fuera Kagome.  
  
Aún así decidió hacer un trato con él. Ella lo ayudaría a darle celos a Kagome para que esta se decidiera por él, para que finalmente pudieran estar juntos... y Kouga mientras podía practicar con ella. Al ver que Kagome casi muerta de celos al fin habló con Kouga sobre lo que sentían y comenzaron a salir, Kikyo quedó sola al igual que... Inuyasha. Intentó por todos los medios acercarse a él, pero Inuyasha no veía en ella más que una simple amistad. "Era tan inocente" pensó Kikyo mientras entraba a un lujoso edificio de varios pisos, con cristales a la vista y se dirigía directo hacia el ascensor.  
  
Al enterarse que Inuyasha se iría, Kikyo le pidió a Kouga que consiguiera la dirección, lo que fuera de a donde se iría para conseguir por todos los medios quedarse con él. Y lo había logrado...  
  
Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro mientras la puerta del ascensor se abría, dejando delante de ella una oficina muy bien decorada. El escritorio en perfecto orden, una hermosa alfombra de hilo color crema, los ventanales mostrando un increíble paisaje de la ciudad que solamente podía ser visto desde el noveno piso, donde se encontraba ahora.  
  
Se dirigió directamente a la oficina siguiente, donde un hombre alto, de unos veinticinco años, gran cuerpo, ojos marrones y cabello castaño, en un traje que Kikyo enseguida advirtió que era carísimo, la recibió.  
  
-Kikyo- la cara del joven reflejaba sorpresa  
  
Kikyo:- ¿Qué pasa Toshiro? ¿No esperabas encontrarme devuelta en Tokio?  
  
Toshiro:- La verdad, no...me sorprendiste por completo... ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- mientras preguntaba esto, se dirigió directo hacia ella y comenzó a besarla.  
  
-Espera un momento- interrumpió ella, separándose un poco de aquel joven que, sin duda, seguía siendo tan apuesto como cuando Kikyo lo conoció, hacía poco más de un año y medio- no vine solo por eso, quiero que me hagas un favor...  
  
-Lo que quieras- respondió con una sonrisa Toshiro- Todo por tenerte devuelta conmigo...  
  
-No precisamente- le interrumpió Kikyo- yo... ahora estoy comprometida con... Inuyasha.  
  
Toshiro:- Con Inuyasha? Finalmente conseguiste atrapar a ese tonto? Igual eso no me importa... yo no soy celoso (jajaja, mandy y naty (no se si la pasan allá): no les hace acordar a la propaganda de las tinturas Issue q todos los tipos (incluido el caballo) le dicen lo mismo a la chica rubia??, jajajaj)  
  
-Toshiro- susurró Kikyo mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del joven- sabes lo que me costó estar con él...  
  
Toshiro:- Si, lo sé... no paraste de hablarme de él desde que nos conocimos. Pero creo que quedó en claro desde ese entonces que yo no busco tu corazón...  
  
Diciendo esto puso sus manos en la cintura de Kikyo y la volvió a atraer hacia él. A esta altura, un espectador indeseado por Toshiro y Kikyo se encontraba no sólo sorprendido, sino avergonzado. Por un lado, no tenía que escuchar las conversaciones de su nuevo jefe, había sido una casualidad, sin querer... Si descubrían que estaba observándolo todo seguramente sería despedida en su primer día, pero no pudo resistir la tentación al reconocer a la interlocutora de ese joven que acababa de contratarla.  
  
Después de un apasionado beso entre ambos, Kikyo prosiguió:  
  
-Yo... quería pedirte si... podías darle el trabajo que estás ofreciendo a Inuyasha. Es que decidió volver a Tokio, y después de la muerte de su madre está demasiado sensible, sólo quiere estar con sus amigos, y me pareció que se podía despejar, además necesita trabajar. Está estudiando para contador, así que...  
  
-Lo siento, Kikyo- la interrumpió Toshiro volviendo a su lugar en su inmenso escritorio- ya contraté a alguien más que también está estudiando para contadora... Además es mucho más bonita que Inuyasha, no sé si me entiendes... - finalizó guiñándole un ojo a Kikyo que lo escuchaba molesta- .  
  
Kikyo:- Tan rápido me cambias? Si le dieras el trabajo a Inuyasha... yo podría ocupar el lugar de esa cualquiera...  
  
Toshiro:- Mmm... lo siento, esa chica viene muy bien recomendada, además de que parece difícil de conquistar y sabes como me gustan los desafíos...  
  
Kikyo:- Tanto te gustó?  
  
Toshiro se quedó pensativo unos instantes y finalmente le contestó:  
  
-Está bien, Kikyo, tu ganaste... dile a ese tal Inuyasha que puede venir mañana, pero debe estar a las ocho en punto.  
  
Nuestra espectadora quedó congelada... ¿perdería su trabajo en su primer día por un juego de esa maldita de Kikyo? Un poco le dolía, pero había comprobado lo que siempre sospechó: Kikyo no era sincera, no era todo lo que demostraba ser...  
  
-Muy bien, nos veremos pronto entonces, Toshiro- diciendo esto Kikyo se despidió con un beso.  
  
"Ya viene hacia aquí... debo esconderme, ninguno de los dos puede saber que oí todo" Rápidamente corrí hacia el toilette, ni el Sr. Yumatsuki y menos la $#%*$* de Kikyo podían verme en ese instante.  
  
Cuando escuché que se despidieron y Kikyo tomó el ascensor, tiré la cadena para disimular y que no quedaran sospechas sobre si había escuchado algo o no. Al salir me encontré con el Sr. Yumatsuki o Toshiro, como lo llamaba Kikyo, que me miró directo con sus ojos marrones, divertido, como si le causara gracia lo que me estaba por decir que de seguro era mi despido...  
  
Toshiro:- Srita. Higurashi...  
  
******************************************************************** N/A: hola!!!!! Quédense tranquilos que el cap. no termina acá...pero es que hay que crear un poco de suspenso... Kagome será despedida por Toshiro?? y todo por culpa de Kikyo??? Jejeje Ya lo verán...  
  
Por lo pronto, se habrán dado cuenta de que este fue el cap. más largo q hice en mi vida!!! Jajja o no??? prepárense porque todos los que vienen son más largos que los anteriores... y me siento extrañamente feliz por ello.  
  
Bien, vamos a los reviews:  
  
Asashi: jaja, gracias por eso de "mente maestra", no es para tanto!!! Jaja Espero que este capítulo te guste y que me dejes un review para saber que te parecio... besos y nos vemos..  
  
Kisuna (Sandy para mí): waw, q sorpresa, yo pensando que iba a ver un review tuyo pero en hispa... q bien!!! Gracias por tu review y sobre todo por el apoyo que me das, en serio, me alegra saber que te gusta lo que escribo. Besotes.  
  
Natu: siempre es una alegría recibir tu review...no hay vez que no suba un cap. de algun fic y que vos no me dejes review...no sabes como te agradezco eso. Mmm q hizo juan??? Nada, solo quererme.. con eso me basta y me sobra ^^ Es que estoy siendo muy feliz con él, y todavía no me lo creo... jaja Muchos besos y gracias x tu amistad, naty.. sos muy especial, no lo olvides y quedate tranquila q ya vas a conocer a tu "juan" jjajjajaj sayonara...  
  
Kaby: tocaya!!! Hace mucho q no te veo... donde andás?? Gracias por tus reviews...y espero que sea cierto eso de q te inspiro para algo más romántico, porque ya quiero leer algo nuevo tuyo pronto. besos y espero ver tu review...  
  
Iyari: amiga!!! Volviste!!!! Siiiii jaja ya hablamos bastante por msn, así que no me queda más que agradecerte como siempre por tu apoyo y tu amistad. Y te juro que si me haces un sess-kagura para mi cumple, me voy hasta México para agradecerte!!! Jaja te mando un besote y ya quiero saber tu opinión xq toy un poko insegura con este cap..no quiero q la historia se haga aburrida.. y presiento que estoy haciendo que para los lectores sea aburridísima de leer... (Lo mismo va para SaYo...ya sé tu opinión, Sayis, pero igual quisiera saber ahora que lo ves publicado, que pensás).  
  
Sayo: jeje ya que estoy te contesto a vos después de iyari, así ves lo que puse arriba, que también va para vos. El agradecimiento tendría que ser con letra tamaño 72 de word... en serio. Este cap.. está acá también gracias a vos, que me apoyaste y me diste ideas con "tu manía". Y también te tengo que decir "gracias, mil gracias" por tu review que fue hermosisisimo. Me pone muy contenta que pienses que tengo talento.. vos tambien lo tenes y muchísimo!!!!! Te quiero mucho! Gaby.  
  
Mandiux: como tas?? Jaja, gracias por el review y por el ánimo... espero saber tu opinión sobre este capitulo. Cuando puedas date una vuelta y fijate los review que nos dejaron por Saki...ah!! gracias a todos los q dejaron review en "Saki"... bueno, mandy, espero verte pronto. te quiero. YaShi.  
  
Sara: hola!!!!! Q bueno q volviste y me dejaste review en esta y en la otra historia. Gracias por tus comentarios y por siempre darme ánimo. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.. vamos a ver que te parece este cap. Jaja, si, quedate tranquila que ya se van a dar cuenta que el amor es un sentimiento muy difícil de evadir y de cambiar. Espero ver pronto actualizado "Lamento de Noviembre". Besos  
  
Arestelwen: Ares!! Como estas?? Ya te deje review a "en esos dias"... sigo agradeciéndote lo q hiciste al ponerme en el fic y hacerme reir tanto imaginando que eso fue real, jajaja. Ojalá tuviéramos a inu para tocarle las orejitas y hacerle cosquillas un rato, jajaja. También gracias por tu review... y ya pronto voy a trabajar en los pensamientos de kouga, para que te des cuenta que no es tan ciego como parece... sólo que a veces nos conviene hacer oidos sordos a cosas que no nos gustan..cosas que no queremos aceptar..cierto??? besotes.. nos vemos y espero un review tuyo pronto.  
  
Bueno, luego de un merecido momento de suspenso, jaja que muchos habrán pasado de largo diciendo: "Ya voy a leer las tonterías de esta", sigo con el fic....ñac ñac (como dice un amigo, Luciano...ah!!!! Lu, este cap. va para vos, para Sebastián, para Gaby C. por el cumple y también a Juan porque el 5 fue su cumpleaños...ah!!!!! y a Martu xq se fue a Mar del Plata y la extraño muchis y sé que el sábado la voy a extrañar todavía más).  
  
Bueno, continuamos??  
  
Ah, ya saben, review ahí abajito ^^ o sino, yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com  
  
********************************************************************  
  
-Sí, Sr. Yumatsuki?- le respondí con una sonrisa, disimulando la bronca y la incertidumbre que llevaba dentro y a la vez, esperando lo peor...-  
  
Toshiro:- Sólo quería saber como se encuentra, ¿está cómoda? ¿Pudo organizarse?  
  
-Si, claro, todo en orden... - "¿Qué podía contestarle? Estaba a punto de ser despedida, no podía darle motivos... Si me pensaba echar, al menos, que fuera por una causa justa".  
  
-Ya veo...- respondió Toshiro para continuar con una sonrisa- Bueno, mejor así ya que desde mañana tendrá un compañero... ayudante diría yo. Él me va ayudar a mí y también a usted, por supuesto, en todo lo que necesite.  
  
No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando... No sólo no sería despedida, sino que ¡¡¡¡¿¿Inuyasha sería mi nuevo compañerito de trabajo???!!  
  
- Ah... está bien, Sr. Yumatsuki- dije un tanto nerviosa y a la vez sorprendida.  
  
Toshiro:- ¿Por qué tanta formalidad, Higurashi? Puedes decirme Toshiro...  
  
En ese momento recordé parte de la conversación de Toshiro con Kikyo, en la que me mencionaban... y la verdad, no fue muy agradable saber que tu jefe te contrató solo porque te vio el físico, antes que tú como persona y profesional...  
  
Kagome:- No se enoje, pero prefiero seguir llamándolo Sr. Yumatsuki...  
  
Toshiro:- Ok, como quieras... Llama al Sr. Hiroshi, dile que puedo atenderlo mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, saca fotocopias a estos papeles y pasa estos nombres al listado del que te hablé. Si puedes ve a la oficina de aquí al lado y pídele a la secretaria de Kaisawa que te dé los saldos que le pedí esta mañana.  
  
Kagome:- Algo más, Sr. Yumatsuki? ¬¬o  
  
Toshiro:- Mmm, no, nada más, me voy a almorzar, vuelvo en un rato. Puedes pedirte algo para comer aquí... está bien?  
  
Kagome:- Si, claro...  
  
Toshiro:-Adiós, Higurashi, vuelvo en media hora  
  
Kagome:- Adiós, Sr. Yumatsuki.  
  
El sonido del teléfono hizo que derramara algo de leche fuera de la mezcla. ¿Acaso nadie entendía que quería ser una gran chef algún día?  
  
-Demonios!- protestó- si es nuevamente Miroku desde la universidad para quejarse de algún profesor juro que lo mato!  
  
-Hola- contestó Sango un tanto enojada  
  
Kagome:-Hey, hola! ¿qué pasa?  
  
Sango:- Nada, pensé que era Miroku con más quejas, es que hoy volvió a la universidad y ya sabes...perdona. Pero a ti, ¿cómo te fue? Llamándome a estas horas supongo que conseguiste el empleo  
  
Kagome:- Si, si, me contrataron  
  
Sango:- ¡Qué bien! Felicitaciones! Entonces contenta en el nuevo trabajo?  
  
Kagome:- Más o menos... al contratarme el tipo me sonrió de un modo extraño y no paraba de mirarme y encima, después...  
  
-Ay, Kagome!- interrumpió Sango- no me digas que le gustas a tu jefe? (risas)  
  
Kagome:- Sango, si fuera sólo eso.... no sabes lo que pasó.  
  
-¿Qué? Dime que sucedió!- pidió en tono desesperado su amiga, mientras se sacaba el delantal de cocinero y se sentaba para escucharla-.  
  
Kagome:- Vino Kikyo...  
  
-¿¿¿Qué????- estalló Sango- Esa inútil también fue por el empleo??  
  
Kagome:- No justamente... vino a hablar con Toshiro  
  
Sango:- Con que Toshiro se llama... ¿Tú ya lo llamas así?  
  
Kagome:- Sango! No es momento para eso!... Yo... los vi besándose.  
  
-La muy zorra está engañando a Inuyasha??- el grito de Sango se extendió por toda la ciudad-.  
  
Kagome:- No sólo eso... le pidió al Sr. Yumatsuki que contrate a Inuyasha en mi lugar. Claro que ella no sabe que yo estaba aquí y menos que los ví.  
  
Sango:- No lo puedo creer... ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?  
  
Kagome:- ¿Con qué?  
  
Sango:- Con todo! Con Inuyasha... ¿le piensas decir lo que viste?  
  
Kagome:- No... no lo sé... pero acá el problema es que desde mañana él será mi compañero como asistente del Sr. Yumatsuki... ¿Sabes que también estudia Cs. Económicas? Nunca me imaginé que estudiaríamos lo mismo  
  
Sango:- ¿qué te sorprende, si siempre fueron iguales?... Pero acá hay algo mucho más importante... Ahora vas a verlo todo los días ¿ Tú no querías olvidarlo?  
  
Kagome:- Tienes razón... estoy tan confundida... espero poder resistir esto...  
  
-Inuyasha.. mi amor!!- gritó feliz Kikyo, entrando a la que fuera la casa de Inuyasha desde que tenía nueve años y se había mudado con su familia a Tokio.  
  
-Aquí estoy- la voz de Inuyasha le respondió desde el fondo del pasillo.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Kikyo entrando a la habitación de los padres de Inuyasha, donde él se encontraba ahora, sentado en el piso-.  
  
-Recordando- respondió tristemente el chico de ojos dorados.  
  
Kikyo:- Te tengo una sorpresa que te alegrará muchísimo  
  
-Si? Qué?- preguntó Inuyasha mirándola intrigado.  
  
-Te conseguí trabajo!- le anunció Kikyo con gran satisfacción.  
  
-¿En serio?- replicó Inuyasha, feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo-.  
  
Kikyo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y agregó dándole una pequeña tarjeta blanca con unas letras impresas en negro:  
  
-Si, tienes que ir mañana a las ocho en punto a esta dirección  
  
-Muchísimas gracias, Kikyo, no sabes como lo necesitaba- dijo Inuyasha.  
  
Quizás si podría olvidar a Kagome... Kikyo era mucho más de lo que él esperaba.  
  
-Como el Sr. Yumatsuki hace tiempo que se las arregla solo, podrás acomodar los horarios para seguir estudiando, además de trabajar para él.  
  
Inuyasha:- Ah, perfecto.  
  
Kikyo:- Puedo ir a inscribirme contigo? Quiero empezar de una buena vez "Psicología" (quiere analizarse a ella misma ¬¬, uy, perdón. yo nunca hago comentarios pero el odio hacia "Kikyocho" me puede)  
  
Inuyasha:- Bueno, mañana me pasas a buscar y vamos juntos  
  
-Genial... te amo- dijo Kikyo besándolo por sorpresa. Beso que duró unos largos instantes...  
  
Apenas salió del edificio lo buscó con la mirada, observando cuidadosamente ambos lados de la calle, hasta que lo vio acercándose a ella.  
  
-Hola- dijo en tono dulce Kouga, mientras le daba un beso en los labios para luego abrazarla con fuerza- felicitaciones!  
  
-Gra...gracias...-contesté sin saber que hacer o decir. Sólo atiné a aferrarme más a él, a su abrazo.  
  
Esa noche fuimos con Kouga a cenar para festejar, pero algo opacaba mi alegría: sabía que mañana volvería a verlo... Sin embargo sentía que todo había acabado, él lo había terminado todo al pedirme que lo olvidara... ¿Ahora cómo reaccionaría al saber que nos veríamos casi todos los días, como cuando íbamos juntos a la escuela?  
  
Estaba casi segura de que esa noche no podría dormir... Miré hacia el cielo, directo a esa estrella que desde que era chica había sido mi favorita y prendí mi último cigarrillo...  
  
CoNtInUaRá:::::::........................................................... .... 


	7. Nuestro primer día de trabajo juntos

_"Aún Ahora"_:

Séptimo capítulo: 

"Nuestro primer día de trabajo... juntos"

El sonido del despertador la había hecho salir del país de los sueños. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue... " Inuyasha..." 

Tan rápido había pasado la noche? También durmiéndose a la una y media de la mañana como le había ocurrido la noche anterior... pero lo importante en realidad era que ya era el  día en que lo volvería a ver... Eso era no sólo un motivo más, sino el motivo más importante para NO querer levantarse de la cama esa mañana...

-Inuyasha, despierta- dijo en tono suave Kikyo, sin saber que el  joven que se encontraba recostado con ella hacía rato se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, pero con la mirada dirigida hacia la blanca pared de su habitación, sin la más mínima intención de encontrarse con los ojos de Kikyo... 

La razón era que no había podido dormir en toda en la noche... Al principio comenzó a pensar en lo orgullosa que estaría su madre si él lograba obtener aquél trabajo al día siguiente... "si aún estuviera conmigo"... 

Había tenido que aprender a ser autosuficiente a los dieciocho años por su decisión de irse, sin saber que, de lo contrario, un año más tarde, la vida lo hubiera obligado a aprender de una forma un poco más difícil y triste, con la partida de su madre. 

De pronto recordó una conversación que había tenido con Kagome cuando eran chicos sobre sus futuros trabajos... Él le había dicho que ella sería su secretaria, y ante la reacción de reírse de Kagome, que divertida le sonrió, él no dudó en agregar:

"Y  solo te tendré consideración porque eres mi amiga"... En el fondo de su ser sabía que la verdadera razón era que era mucho más que su amiga... Pero le había dicho eso primero para que no sospechara nada, y también porque le encantaba verla sonreír... Él sabía que siempre la hacía reír y ese era su consuelo, saber que siempre la haría feliz con sus bromas o cualquier tontería que dijera... 

Ese vago recuerdo bastó para que pensara en ella toda la noche...

-Uy, maldito despertador, volvió a sonar... -suspiré al saber que no tenía otra opción que levantarme para ir a trabajar... y ver a Inuyasha...

-Mamá, gracias por el desayuno, adiós.- le dije a mi madre media hora más tarde, cuando ya estaba lista para salir, después de estar seis siglos en el baño, ya que esta vez me estaba arreglando no sólo para lucir presentable para el empleo... también para Inuyasha. ¿Pero qué digo?  "Olvídate de él, Kagome" intenté vanamente convencerme- Adiós, abuelo, Sota!!!-grité ya casi cerrando la puerta tras de mí-.

El camino se me hizo más pesado que de costumbre, la ansiedad y el nudo en mi estómago iban creciendo a medida que me acercaba a la oficina...

-Mucha suerte, amor, te veo en la tarde cuando te pase a buscar- exclamó Kikyo mientras  besaba en la puerta de la casa a Inuyasha-.

-Gracias, Kikyo... nos vemos- contestó Inuyasha, ya comenzando a alejarse...

No sabía por qué, pero se sentía extraño esa mañana. No sólo la ansiedad de su primer trabajo y la incertidumbre de si sería contratado definitivamente, presentía que había algo más... algo...  pero… ¿qué podría ser?...

Sacó el pase del tren pensando en eso... observaba por la ventanilla la ciudad y también a la gente, hasta que un pensamiento sin querer le pasó por la cabeza, haciendo que su mirada bajara y repentinamente se pusiera triste..."Kagome, donde estarás?"...

-Buenos días- saludé colgando mi abrigo-.

-Buenos días, Higurashi- me respondió Toshiro con una sonrisa- ¿Lista para conocer a tu compañero?

-Si, claro- le contesté sonriendo yo también, ya que cuando le respondí automáticamente pensé "Si supieras que ya lo conozco... y vaya si lo conozco..."

Toshiro:- Solo te pido un favor... hazlo sin preguntar, puede ser?

  
Al ver que yo lo miraba extrañada, agregó:

-Por mí??

-Si- dije aún sin comprender-.

Toshiro:- Cuando él llegue, ve a mi oficina por unos instantes...yo te llamo cuando puedas pasar a conocerlo.

-Qué? Pe-pero… -traté de reclamar, aún sabiendo que mis palabras eran en vano…

Toshiro:- acuérdate, sin preguntar... y... por mí.

- Eh... está bien.-lancé un suspiro de resignación… Toshiro era mi jefe, no lo iba a cuestionar, además de que él me lo había pedido...

Lo que me pidió al principio me sorprendió, pero luego todo comenzó a tener sentido. Si Kikyo venía con él y se enteraba de que yo (o quien fuera "esa cualquiera", como me llamó) aún estaba ahí, el trato no se cumpliría y él no la tendría a su disposición, como la tenía ahora. En realidad, Toshiro estaba engañando a Kikyo... ¿es que acaso le pediría a Inuyasha que no le dijera nada a ella sobre mí? Si supiera... si Toshiro tan solo supiera... "Qué? El timbre?"

Caminé hacia la oficina de Toshiro mientras éste se dirigía hacia la puerta. 

La verdad era que la oficina de Toshiro me gustaba muchísimo. Tenía la misma vista de la ciudad que la mía pero era mucho más bonita, podría decirse que a él le tocaban los "buenos lugares". El escritorio más grande, al igual que el sillón que también demostraba ser mucho más cómodo. Algunos adornos realmente lindos, típicos de oficina, pero lindos al fin, decoraban los finos muebles. Réplicas de cuadros de Picasso en las paredes...

Toshiro:-Muy buenos días, Inuyasha

-Buenos días, Sr... Yumatsuki- dijo algo nervioso Inuyasha, mientras estrechaba la mano que Toshiro le ofrecía sonriente.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se estaban observando detalladamente. Toshiro porque quería ver como era el sujeto del que Kikyo se había enamorado tan perdidamente... e Inuyasha porque con lo desconfiado que siempre fue, quiso ver como era el hombre para el que trabajaría.

-Así que usted conoce a Kikyo?- preguntó Inuyasha, la pregunta había sido de una forma tan apresurada que intrigó un poco a Toshiro.

"_Ya la tenía que nombrar... Inuyasha, tanto te importa?_" pensé...

Toshiro:- Si, se puede decir que si...

-Y de dónde?- preguntó Inuyasha con una clara expresión de intriga-.

-Hace un año y medio más o menos... su padre trabajó conmigo en un negocio con una empresa de Brasil... -respondió Toshiro mirando fijamente a Inuyasha. Luego agregó riéndose:- Es que acaso estás celoso, Inuyasha?

-No, para nada- contestó éste seriamente-.

Toshiro decidió no darle más importancia a las preguntas de Inuyasha, y se acercó a mi escritorio mientras miraba cuidadosamente una carpeta roja que se encontraba entre sus manos...

-Bueno, ya Kikyo me habló bastante de ti, tu hoja de vida está impecable para tu escasa edad...  además pareces un buen muchacho, así que... estás contratado-dijo Toshiro con un poco de satisfacción tratando de ocultar una sonrisa-.

En el rostro de Inuyasha se dejó ver la gran alegría que lo inundaba y agregó:

-Gracias!-mientras estrechaba nuevamente la mano de Toshiro. No tenía la más mínima idea de que él ya tenía el trabajo asegurado, no hacían falta presentaciones... todo gracias a Kikyo...

Toshiro:-Igualmente quiero decirte que me gusta que mis empleados no mezclen su vida personal con el trabajo... no sé si me entiendes...

- Si, claro, prometo no traerle ningún problema-aseguró el chico sin dejar de sonreir-.

Toshiro:- No sólo eso, sino que el trabajo también queda aquí... nada de chismes en la casa  sobre lo que ocurre aquí dentro. Verás, no quiero tener a una novia enojada, por ejemplo. Tú trabajas sólo aquí, somos sólo tú y yo, entendido?

Inuyasha:- Si, entendido...

Toshiro se sintió satisfecho. Tenía la esperanza de que Inuyasha no hablara de Kagome con Kikyo, sabía que sus palabras no habían sido muy precisas al respecto, pero él ya no podía hacer nada, solo confiar en que su plan no sería descubierto por esa arrastrada de Kikyo...

- Hey, Higurashi, puedes salir...

"_Higurashi??... es que... Kagome trabaja aquí?_" Inuyasha estaba sorprendidísimo por lo que acababa de escuchar. Se puso pálido... trabajaría con Kagome? Quizás haya sido tan solo su imaginación haciéndole escuchar el apellido de Kagome, que tan bien conocía de cuando los profesores pasaban lista... pero... no podía ser su Kagome...

Cuando sentí que Toshiro me llamaba mis piernas empezaron a temblar, el dolor en mi estómago por culpa del nerviosismo aumentó... no estaba tan nerviosa desde que había hablado con Kouga para preguntarle que sentía por mí o por Kikyo... "Kikyo... es que nunca se iría de nuestras vidas?"... 

Ya había llegado a la puerta y mi mano se acercaba a la manija... comencé a girarla con cuidado, mi mano apenas respondía...

-Ka...kagome?-dijo Inuyasha entre sorprendido, inseguro y... feliz?? 

Ese dejo de alegría que me pareció ver en sus facciones al verme allí se esfumó cuando Toshiro preguntó:

-Ustedes... ya se conocen?

-Si, si, nos conocemos...-dije mirando a Inuyasha que había vuelto a su expresión normal de "nada me importa, mi vida es perfecta"...- estudiamos juntos, verdad Inuyasha?- _"¿Decirle que somos o ¿¿¿éramos??? mejores amigos? Nunca!_"

Inuyasha:- Eh? si, si... _"Kagome..."_

Toshiro:- Bien... entonces supongo que no tendrán problemas y se las arreglarán bien en el trabajo juntos...

Al ver que ninguno de los dos contestábamos a sus palabras, agregó:

-Higurashi, ayúdale a acomodar sus cosas en su escritorio, que estará al lado del tuyo y muéstrale la oficina y todo lo que creas necesario... también enséñale como se trabaja aquí, ya sabes, todas esas cosas que te comenté ayer.

Kagome:- Si, Sr. Yumatsuki, como usted diga.

Toshiro se retiró a su oficina observándolos, en especial a Kagome... Como fuera, pero lograría lo que pretendía con ella... ella sería suya, aunque fuera una noche, no importaba si para ello tenía que engañar a Kikyo o a quien fuera. Las tendría a las dos...

Inuyasha:- ¿Qué haces? Sabías que trabajaría aquí, no?

Kagome:- ¿Qué? Claro que no, si me contrataron ayer... no tenía idea de que tú también trabajarías aquí. Fue... casualidad.

Inuyasha:- Si, como no...

Kagome:- ¿No me crees? Inuyasha... no lo entiendo, me conoces hace años. Sabes que nunca te mentiría... "No.. no puedo decirle la verdad sobre Kikyo.. él... tiene que darse cuenta solo"

Inuyasha:- Si... supongo que tienes razón... el mentiroso siempre fue Kouga.

-Inuyasha!- lo reprendí sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa que se formó en mi cara...

- Lo siento- contestó Inuyasha entre divertido y apenado-... bueno, vas a obedecer al jefe o piensas quedarte ahí parada sin ayudarme?- terminó su frase con sarcasmo.

Kagome:-Eh? Si, claro... ven.

No lo podía creer... para Inuyasha siempre todo era tan simple, sin preocupaciones... 

Primero se sorprendió, pero enseguida estaba quejándose y pidiéndome que lo ayudara a acomodarse en su nuevo trabajo... nuestro trabajo. 

Muchas veces cuando éramos chicos deseé ser como él... vivir sin preocupaciones, sin dejar que las cosas me afectaran más allá o, por lo menos, con él, en apariencia era así.

Pronto le expliqué algunas cosas de todo el palabrerío que yo había tenido que oír de labios del Toshiro el día anterior y nos pusimos a trabajar. Pronto también ya estábamos... ¿riendo?

-Y Miroku miraba a esa chica... tú ya sabes como... Sango lo vio y te juro que los podías contar, allí estaban los cinco dedos de la mano derecha de Sango, bien marcados en la mejilla de Miroku...

Inuyasha:- (risas) Me lo imagino... es que no cambia... 

De repente su sonrisa desapareció, para que sus ojos mostraran no sólo tristeza, sino también arrepentimiento...

Inuyasha:-Parece que en este año me perdí de muchas cosas... junto a ustedes...

-Nos extrañaste?-le pregunté sin pensar... Pero la respuesta nunca llegaría...

-Inuyasha, ya estoy aquí!!!

El grito de Kikyo desde el ascensor se extendió a toda la oficina, inclusive a la de Toshiro. 

Rápidamente, antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran por completo, corrí hacia el baño. No sé porque lo hacía, pero yo tampoco quería que Kikyo descubriera a Toshiro... Tal vez tenía miedo de que se llevara a Inuyasha de allí...

Inuyasha:- Kikyo... qué haces aquí? Ya son las cinco?

Kikyo:-Si, Inuyasha, me dijiste que pasara por ti a esta hora, no lo recuerdas?

Inuyasha:-Si, claro...

Toshiro apareció detrás de la puerta y se apresuró a decir:

-Ya debes irte, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha:-Si... es que debemos inscribirnos en la universidad

Kikyo:- Yo le dije que podía arreglar los horarios con el trabajo, cierto?

Toshiro:-Si, claro... pero nunca sabremos como arreglar los horarios si no te inscribes, así que ve... pero antes, como te sentiste en este primer día?

Inuyasha:-Bien, muy bien...

Toshiro:- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana...

Inuyasha estrechó por enésima vez en el día la mano de Toshiro mientras decía:

-Adiós, Sr. Yumatsuki.

-Adiós, Inuyasha... adiós, Kikyo-respondió Toshiro mientras miraba de reojo por detrás a Kikyo que lo miraba de la misma manera, con cierto deseo...

Pasaron los minutos y yo también salí de esa bendita oficina... Al llegar a mi casa tuve deseos de hablar con Kouga. Al llamarlo sólo contestó la grabadora... No me gustaba dejar mensajes, así que colgué. Me sentí tan sola... Seguro que estaba muy ocupado en su trabajo  o estudiando para "ingeniero en sistemas", quizás así lograría "ser el mejor" para sus padres. 

Yo sabía que él no tenía la culpa, que tal vez eran sus padres los que le exigían de esa forma que estudiara, trabajara, que en tres palabras: fuera el mejor. Pero él... él también se creía eso de que para ser el mejor hay que estudiar y trabajar sin parar, esforzarse, sintiéndose superior y olvidándose de los demás... olvidándose que lo más importante es ser feliz, y no el mejor...

Muchas veces intenté convencerlo de lo contrario, pero no pude. Me hacía recordar tanto a Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha... Kouga a veces lograba ser tan o más arrogante y frío que él. 

Volví a llamar... esta vez contestó su voz, y no era una grabación barata más.

La conversación no duró más de quince minutos, en los que ni siquiera preguntó como me había ido ni como estaba. Hacía un tiempo que Kouga sólo se mostraba como era, dulce conmigo y con ánimo, cuando nos veíamos personalmente. De otra forma sólo era frío, vacío, sin nada que decir...

Comencé a pensar nuevamente en todo... Kouga, Inuyasha... nuestro primer día de trabajo juntos... Me había vuelto a sentir como en la secundaria, todo el día al lado de Inuyasha y hasta había vuelto a reír... reír gracias a él, lo que más feliz me hacía...

Prendí un cigarrillo... Me estaba haciendo maníaca de esa cosa?... No... me sentía sola y quería pensar... Quizás desahogarme entre el humo y la sensación del tabaco en mi boca. 

De repente recordé una conversación que tuvimos con Inuyasha en la clase de física... Él decía que cuando fuera grande y tuviera su propia empresa, me contrataría como su secretaria...

"Y solo te tendré consideración porque eres mi amiga"... dije simulando su voz. 

A pesar de hacerme sonreír, ese recuerdo me llevo a muchos más y también a nuestra conversación en la habitación de Miroku...

Nuevas lágrimas que ese día no habían logrado salir por darle paso a otras, no por eso menos dolorosas, aparecieron en mi rostro mientras el humo se dispersaba y el cigarrillo se iba apagando... lentamente tomé la cajetilla y tomé el otro cigarrillo… si seguía así daba por hecho que sería una maníaca del tabaco… con cuidado limpié esa última lágrima cristalina que se escurría lentamente por mi mejilla…

CoNtInUaRá....

**N/A: **VoLvI!!!!!!!!!!! aunque  si era por mi no volvía más a Buenos Aires, pero igual contenta de volver a verlos a todos, ya que extrañé  mucho! Les advierto que estas notas de autor van a ser más largas  q el cap. más  o menos, ^^

No estoy muy segura con respecto a este capítulo, sobre todo no sé si les gustará... ojalá que si!! Pero nunca lo voy a saber si no dejan sus reviews, así que... que esperas??? Termina de leer mis tonterías y apreta el  botoncito ahí abajo y dedicame cinco mins. de tu tiempo para q sepa q te pareció...

Aunque no puedo negar que tuve dos personas  a mi lado que me ayudaron muchísimo... primero, **Sayito**, que debe estar por volver de sus vacaciones... cuanto te extraño!!!!!!! No tenes idea!!! No pudimos hablar nada, yo volví y vos te fuiste... pero igualmente no me faltó tu apoyo en este cap.  como en todo el fic... creo que te agradecí unas 5000 veces pero decirte GRACIAS de todo corazón una vez más no está de más, no??? Y luego, tuve la valiosa ayuda de **Iyari**, que metió su mano un cachito en el capítulo  para que no esté tan feo... muchas gracias IYARI!!!!!! Pero lo que no sabes es que voy a seguir torturándote, porque tu opinión cuenta mucho para mí... espero no molestarte...

Bueno, ahora andiamo con los reviews...

_Anon_: me alegra que te guste, pero más me alegra tu review... no dudes en dejármelo también en este cap. y opiná todo lo que quieras, que  tu review  y comentarios serán bienvenidos... besos cariñosos.. yashi

_Paulina_: jaja, no serán demasiados adjetivos y también demasiado lindos??? Gracias por tus felicitaciones y por el review... espero ver uno tuyo  también en este cap... si?? 

_Yania_ (morrigan!): hola, amiga!!!!!! Como estas??? Ya te agradeci por msn tu review... solo espero leer pronto caps. Nuevos de tu fic original y sobre todo,  un review a este cap. te mando un beso grande, espero verte pronto y que tengas más ánimo que al principio para ir a la escuela.... pensá que no es tan malo, y mientras mas días pasen... más pronto vendrán las vacaciones!!!!!!!!! Jajaj. Besos... 

_Atsutane_: gracias a vos también por las felicitaciones... nada me pone más feliz que saber que a los que la leen les gusta esta historia ^^. Ahora espero q no dejes de dejarme tu review cuando puedas leer este cap. nuevo... aunque hablamos muy pokito, me caiste muy bien, asi q espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto... 

_Sheila_: noooooo como q no vas a seguir psicología si es lo que te gusta, y todo por  Kikyocho??? Nooo no hagas eso!!!! Además, vos pensás que va a llegar a terminar la carrera?? Yo creo q no...jejej.. va a terminar mantenida por el pobre tonto que se quede con ella en este fic... con eso de tinaja  con vida te pasaste!!! Jajaj, sos una genia!  Espero un review tuyo para este cap... besosss....

_Natulys_: como estas? Gracias x  siempre dejar tu review... te escribi al volver, pero hasta ahora ni noticias tuyas... decile a tu  papa q te deje entrar, aunque sea un cachito q todas te extrañamos muchis.. si no me podes dejar review, lo voy a entender..solo espero verte pronto.. un beso grandote, gracias por todo.... te kiere, gaby.

_Kala_: jaja, si, la gracia es q Kikyo sea de lo peor..ñac ñac... pero en el fic q pienso subir a fines de febrero (es un songfic oneshot con pensamientos de inuyasha mientras dormia.. q imaginación la mia, jjejeje, nada original, pero te aseguro q quedo bastante lindo, o eso pienso yo ^^) ahí me costo, pero trate de que me quedara real.. y no la puse de mala, ni nada..hasta admito q inuyasha en ese instante la ama! Jaja.. espero q te haya gustado este capitulo, que haya cumplido tus expectativas ^^. 

_KiSuna_ (Sandy): claro que te pongo en los agradecimientos, si me dejas review yo feliz de la vida, además de que siempre es bueno agradecer a la gente q nos apoya mediante el  review..si,claro q lei without  you, te deje review y todo. Pronto veras uno mio en la continuación.. ^^ te lo prometo. 

_Jennifer_: gracias por tu review!! Espero q la reacción de inuyasha sea de tu agrado, aunque no sé si es lo que esperaban.. tampoko podía hacer que reaccionara mal..y mucho menos, demasiado bien ,sino se me acaba el fic!! Jajaja. Además, pensé: q haría Inuyasha con lo despreocupado q a veces puede llegar a ser, o aparenta ser?? Espero tu review nuevamente, para saber q te pareció la reacción de inu.. beshosh.

_SaRa_: me imagine que iba a sorprender un poko el rumbo q le di a la historia, pero me alegro de q haya gustado... siiii la gracia era pintar a kikyo como una perra jejej... a vos también te tengo que agradecer por vez 30000 porque el programa que me pasaste me sirvió y mucho... muchísimas gracias, amiga!!!!!! 

_Kagome Potter_: Ya te agradecí y te expliqué q este no era ese fic en  mi mail... espero q te haya llegado.. sobre el segundo review  q me dejaste.. la verdad me gusto muchísimo, dijiste algo hermoso sobre  mi fic   y sobre lo q escribo. Creo que esa es la recompensa por escribir esto, saber  q a alguien le gusta  y más que le sirvió para algo, o como vos dijiste, para hacerte pensar... yo no pretendía tanto.. pero si vos lo sentiste así, yo no puedo pedir más... no, un momento..si puedo pedir algo más... q me dejes otro review!! jajaja,  un beso grandote......... yashi

Este cap. va dedicado a todos los que se acordaron de mi, de distintas maneras, pero bueno, se acordaron de mi cumple,  y aunque estaba lejos (de algunos a algo más de 1.500 km.,  de otros la distancia q siempre nos separa, pero logramos evadir por msn..) me hicieron llegar sus saludos, y lo mas importante, su cariño..... o sea, se lo dedico a SAYO, IYARI, MANDY, NATY, KIKI, HARU-HARU, SARA, ELY Y LUCHO, del msn, y a mis amigos: ANABELLA, CARLU, MARTINA, DAVID, BARBARITA, MARTIN, SEBAS, y bueno, a Juan, porque lo extrañe muchísimo  y porque lo quiero todavía más... Pero una dedicatoria todavía mayor a **5** **personas**, que a distinta manera, son **demasiado importantes en mi vida**... como ya dije, **Sayo** e **Iyari** por ayudarme con el cap..  a **Juan **por estos 5 meses juntos, y en este caso a  mi "primo", **Emmanuel**, porque hoy es su cumpleaños nº 16, como yo los cumplí hace 10 días.. como la pasamos ayer!! Estuvo buenísimo!!! Gracias por tu amistad, me alegra contar con gente como vos que siempre me sabe arrancar una sonrisa... feliz cumple, Manu!! Aunque nunca leas esto... (eso espero!!!! Si supiera las cosas q escribe su amiga... Jajaj) como también va para la quinta persona: **Ana**. Anita!!!! Una de mis amigas que me banca desde los nueve años y todos los días en el colegio.. aunque ahora estemos de vacaciones ^^. Que se lo dedico porque este miércoles cumple también sus 16 años... somos todos acuarianos!!!! Aguante!!!!!!!! Jajaja 

Y antes de que me maten por hacer tan larga las notas de autora, tengo que decir algo **muy importante**... Voy  a iniciar un juicio contra Adrián Suar por derechos de autor... saben por qué?? Porque la nueva comedia romántica de "Pol-ka" (canal 13, 21.00 hs. argentina) me quitó la idea de mi fic!!!!! Les cuento.. el personaje de Marcela Kloosterboer (algunos la deben conocer por Chiquititas o Verano del '98... en Argentina por "Son amores" también) se llama Floppy, no? La cosa es que se enamora del mejor amigo del novio... y el personaje que se llama Ale, o sea, el mejor amigo de Diego, el novio de Floppy, también se enamora de ella.. tienen que elegir si prefieren la amistad que traicionarlo por amor... ¬¬

Es broma que voy a iniciar un juicio, obvio, pero cuando lo vi en la tele... dije: noooo,  es como mi fic!!!!!!!!! jajjaja Así que ahora a las nueve de la noche estoy prendida a la tele, a ver esa historia en especial, aunque  el programa tiene varias historias buenas...  me encanta la pareja y la historia que tienen Agustina Cherri con Luciano Pereyra (los argentinos que ven el programa me entienden)

Dejo de molestarlos, un beso, espero sus reviews, gracias a todos por soportarme....... YaShi.


	8. Sospechas, pensamientos y miradas

_"Aún Ahora":_

Octavo capítulo: _"Sospechas, pensamientos y miradas"_

Iba caminando, quizás más rápido de lo normal... sentía la presencia de alguien detrás... ¿me estarían siguiendo?...

Me detuve al oír el sonido del freno de un auto...

-¡Kagome!

No... la voz de Inuyasha no era. El que me hablaba estacionándose justo a  mi lado era... Toshiro, mi jefe.

Kagome:-Sr. Yumatsuki, ¿Cómo está? 

Toshiro:- Bien, muy bien ¿y tú?

Kagome:-Bien...

Toshiro:- Y bueno, ¿qué esperas? Sube...

-¿Qué?- dije aún sin comprender.

-Que te subas... yo te llevo a la oficina- me respondió con un brillo particular en sus ojos oscuros,  brillo que me inquiet

Después de mucho discutir, Toshiro logró convencerme y subí a su auto. En el camino muchas veces sentí su mirada sobre mí, así que iba bajándome de a poco  la falda, no quería que me siguiera observando de esa manera... me estaba intimidando y eso era algo que me molestaba. En un momento, puso su mano sobre mi pierna, por suerte estábamos a escasos centímetros de la puerta de entrada del edificio donde se ubicaba la oficina, entonces sólo tuve tiempo de correrle la mano y abrir grande mi boca para comenzar a insultarlo, cuando el auto frenó. Al ver por la ventanilla que ya habíamos llegado y que parado en la puerta del edificio se encontraba Inuyasha, no pude articular palabra. Bajé rápidamente del lujoso auto de Toshiro y me dirigí con la mirada baja a saludar a Inuyasha... En ese momento no tenía la menor idea de que estaría pensando de mí. _"Quizás ni le dé importancia..."_, pensé o, mejor dicho, esper

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y los tres pasamos a la oficina.

Toshiro:- Inuyasha, hoy tú te llevas mi llave y le sacas una copia... así no tendrás que esperar  en la puerta todos los días, OK?

- Si, Sr. Yumatsuki.-respondió Inuyasha tranquilamente.

Luego Toshiro se fue a su oficina e Inuyasha y yo comenzamos a trabajar... 

"Kagome, ¿qué hacías en el auto con ese tipo? ¡Cómo me gustaría preguntarte y quitarme esta duda de aquí dentro!... Tú, no... Tú nunca serías capaz de engañar a Kouga. Y la prueba está en el amor que nos dijimos tener y que quedó sólo en palabras, ya que decidimos exactamente eso: olvidarnos para no lastimar a Kouga... ¿¿En qué estaba pensando?? Claro que nunca lo engañarías, y menos con ese tipo. Sigues siendo la Kagome que conocí a los nueve años... la Kagome que descubrí a los catorce. La que a los quince se convirtió en mi mejor amiga... y la Kagome de la que me enamoré a los casi dieciséis"

"Sentía su mirada clavada en mí... Pude asegurarme de mis sospechas al mirarlo y varias veces  chocar con su mirada. Para mis ojos era algo automático: apenas nuestras miradas se cruzaban, la mía salía disparada en dirección contraria...  La intensidad de esos ojos dorados que siempre adoré, me dolía. Tenía miedo de quedar todavía más enamorada de su mirada, miedo de que esos ojos me den falsas esperanzas... esperanzas que ya no quería tener, no ahora, porque tú nunca me amarías ni te jugarías por mí, por lo que sentimos, no es cierto, Inuyasha?"

-Kagome, ven a buscar estos papeles, necesito que los lleves al banco... - la voz de Toshiro me hizo aterrizar nuevamente en el mundo real...

-Enseguida voy- contesté mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y miraba de reojo a Inuyasha. _"Kagome, contrólate... no puede ser que no puedas dejar de mirarlo..."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-Si, Sr. Yumatsuki...- le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, dispuesta a hacer lo que me había pedido... No tardaría más de media hora en ir y venir del banco.

-Ah, Kagome, por cierto- dijo sonriente Toshiro, logrando que me volteara- te ves muy hermosa hoy... – y, antes de que pueda articular palabra, agregó:- y la próxima vez, no te estremezcas tanto al sentir mi mano por error... yo sólo buscaba el freno de mano...

No sabía que contestar... sólo me di vuelta para no mirarlo feo directo a sus ojos, hice una mueca de sorpresa y, sobre todo, desagrado, y me fui. Era mi jefe… nada le podía hacer.

Al volver del banco, encontré a Inuyasha revisando mi escritorio... Aclaré un poco mi garganta, en señal de que había vuelto, que lo estaba observando y, sobre todo, que ya estaba  pensando lo peor...

-Kagome, volviste... - me dijo dirigiendo su mirada directo a mis ojos... mirada que no pudimos sostener, ni él ni yo, por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué nos pasaba que al encontrarse nuestras miradas no hacíamos más que apartarlas, como si temiéramos que el fin del mundo se aproximara por mirarnos unos instantes?...  o tal vez era el miedo a querer seguir mirándonos por toda la eternidad... 

-Yo... estaba buscando la agenda con los teléfonos... Yumatsuki me pidió que llamara a unas personas- agregó rápidamente para que yo entendiera que demonios hacía allí, revisando mis cosas...

-Está bien, yo te ayudo- le dije con una sonrisa, pero sin poder controlarme agregué- pero la próxima vez, avísame, ¿si? No comiences a revisar todo, por favor…

Inuyasha:- Si… Está bien... 

_"Kagome, ¿por qué te molestaste tanto cuando yo revisé tu escritorio? ¿Es que... de verdad tienes algo con ese tipo? …Ya basta, Inuyasha, en todo caso no es asunto tuyo... no debe importarme tanto la relación que tenga ella con cualquiera"_

-¡¡Rayos!!, me corté nuevamente!

"¿Qué te pasa, Kouga que hoy no puedes concentrarte? Quizás deberías decirle al jefe que te vas ahora y que descuente las tres horas que faltan a fin de mes... 

¿Y si Kagome tuviera razón? Dejar algunas horas de trabajo y "divertirme más", como diría ella... Ella... cómo cambió mi vida al tenerla junto a mí. 

Desgraciadamente, nunca puedo saber lo que realmente siente por mí. Tuve que usar a Kikyo para lograr que ella cediera. Éramos tan chicos... jamás pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos. Ya son tres años, y parte de mi vida. 

"Que te quedarás conmigo una vida entera... Que contigo los inviernos son primavera...

Una vida que me prometí pasar con ella, promesa hecha a mí mismo, pero que cada día se me hace más difícil cumplir. Y todo por el trabajo, el maldito trabajo y el estudio. Es que también me prometí ser el mejor, y el trabajo y el estudio tienen un papel fundamental para eso. Pero... y si por ello llego a perder a Kagome? No! Eso no pasará… yo… no quiero perderla…

Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada... 

yo te creo todo y tu no me das nada...

_Tu no me das nada..._

Hay veces que siento que la pierdo... esas veces donde me mira como si buscara algo en mi interior, algo que necesitara... me mira suplicante, quizás diciéndome: "enamórame"... Es que cuando me mira así tengo esa sensación... que ella no está enamorada del todo de mí, no tanto como yo lo estoy de ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así cuando clava sus pupilas cafés directo en mis ojos? 

Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo, 

tu me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego...

Si sólo pudiera estar una vez en su interior y saber que es lo que verdaderamente siente... 

Otras veces es tan dulce conmigo, siento que disfruta mis caricias, mis besos... como si sintiera exactamente lo mismo que yo en esos instantes en que nuestros cuerpos se juntan...

Yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego  y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego.. cuando dices luego... 

La realidad es que yo la adoro... ni yo entiendo por que la quiero tanto cuando ella parece no sentir lo mismo, o por lo menos no en la misma medida... 

Cuando estoy con ella soy realmente yo...  sólo puedo amarla... 

_Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo... _

_Cuando dices "vida, yo estaré contigo", _

_tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro... _

Pero en el fondo sé que todo es una mentira... mis sentidos no me engañan... sus caras de desagrado en ciertas ocasiones, el hecho de que yo quisiera estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día, y para ella no es así... Quizás ya me acostumbré, pero con tal de ser feliz a su lado, de tenerla junto a mí, puedo simular que no siento sus desplantes... su conformismo resignado frente a mis caricias...

_Aunque sea mentira, me hace sentir vivo... _

_Aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro..._

Sé que esconde algo, pero no puedo evitar amarla y que mi interior niegue eso que a gritos mi corazón y mente me dicen...

Mientes tan bien, que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das...

 y ya te estoy amando...

Juego a que mi amor la va a inundar y ella lo va a dejar entrar a su corazón, haciendo que así, quizás, me ame de verdad..."

_Mientes tan bien, que me he llegado a imaginar que mi amor llena tu piel,_

_ y aunque todo es de papel... Mientes tan bien..."_

-Toma... gracias, Kagome...

-De nada, Inuyasha- le contesté mientras tomaba la agenda de teléfonos que le había prestado. Al tomarla de su mano, nuestras pieles se rozaron... fue un segundo, pero sentí un escalofrío en mi cuerpo, como una pequeña descarga eléctrica que me recorrió entera... Como cuando me tomaba de la mano, en señal de amistad, cuando éramos adolescentes... cuando… creo que era feliz.

Pero mi mirada se oscureció al volver a sentir lo que ahora sentía por él... y comencé a preguntarme... "¿Por qué?"

_"Por qué me haces esto? Por qué logras confundirme de esta manera? yo era feliz... estaba  logrando olvidarte... mi corazón se preparaba para comenzar a latir sólo por otra persona que no fueras tu... pero tenías que venir a arruinarlo todo... _

_Sus caricias, sus besos ya no son lo mismo para mí, ya no los siento ni los deseo de esa forma que los deseaba para mí hace unos meses atrás... _

_Yo realmente quería olvidarte... lo estaba haciendo, por un momento pensé que me había logrado enamorar de él... pero tenías que aparecer tú, sembrando nuevas dudas y haciendo que esta sensación de tristeza y vacío comenzara a reinar de nuevo en mi interior... que el dolor en mi pecho me invadiera otra vez... que las lágrimas y este sentimiento volvieran a aparecer en mis ojos..._

_No me mires más... pero si no me miras... muero._

_No tienes derecho a volver a mirarme así... a con palabras, simples gestos o con ese brillo en tus ojos, que lo son todo para mí, arrebatarme nuevamente mi felicidad..."_

En ese instante lo miré, como reprochándole lo que sentía por él... Pero su mirada se centraba en el piso, pensando quien sabe qué... me gustaría poder saber que es lo que piensa… me gustaría poder formar parte de sus pensamientos…

_"¿Qué me pasa que no puedo controlarme? Si sigo así se dará cuenta de lo que no puedo dejar de sentir por ella... de que nunca pude olvidarla... _

_Quiero mirarla, quiero sentirla, quiero estar al lado de ella todo el tiempo... hablarle, hacerla reír... Verla sonreír gracias a mí es todo un triunfo... _

_Pero debo controlarme... sé que voy a hacer que ya no pueda estar un minuto sin ella... y además pareciera que mi mirada o mis palabras le dolieran. ¿Acaso quiere alejarme? Pero es algo que no puedo detener... el mirarla, el acercarme... _

Quisiera que volviéramos a ser chicos... a tener quince años. Quisiera ser yo el que me hubiera enamorado de ella primero. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no pude ver la persona maravillosa que se escondía tras ella? Quizás si hubiera sido yo el que le hablara primero y me hubiera sentado junto a ella  ese día, cuando teníamos doce años..."

-En que piensas?- mi voz definitivamente lo había interrumpido de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por su mente en esos segundos... Estaba tan absorto mirando el piso...

Nada- dijo Inuyasha, dando un pequeño suspiro y tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, mientras volvía a su lugar de trabajo. 

_"Seguro que pensaba en Kikyo... siempre la preferiste a ella, verdad Inuyasha? Aún recuerdo ese día... nuestro primer día del último año de primaria... Luego de ese año, Kouga y Miroku se cambiarían de escuela, y para mi suerte, Kikyo iría a la otra división,  ya no estaría en mi salón... Desde ese mismo día, tú la preferiste a ella..."_

********************* FLASH BACK*******************

Primer día de clases, último año de la primaria. Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Kikyo, Inuyasha y Kagome entraban al salón de clases. Los maestros designarían los lugares que les corresponderían por el resto del año, aunque se sabe que siempre surgen cambios.

Comenzaron por lista. Sango y Miroku se sentaron juntos, dada la casualidad de sus apellidos. Kouga se sentó solo, detrás de Kikyo que también se encontraba sola. Pero otros dos también tenían sus apellidos uno debajo del otro en la lista. 

-Mmmmm, Higurashi y Kawasaki, en aquél asiento—dijo el maestro, señalando el último asiento de la fila de la ventana, exactamente detrás de Kouga.

Kagome e Inuyasha procedieron a sentarse allí. Al terminar de organizar los asientos, el profesor notó que en la fila que encabezaban Sango y Miroku había algo desparejo, que a sus ojos pasó inadvertido en un principio, por la temprana hora de la madrugada que el reloj de su muñeca marcaba... Detrás de Sango y Miroku se hallaban dos bancos con un solo alumno en ellos... Primero iba Kikyo, y luego Kouga. Detrás estaban Inuyasha y Kagome. El profesor tenía dos opciones, por lo que decidió preguntar...

-Bueno, o el Sr. Kouga pasa a sentarse con la Srita. Kikyo y Kawasaki y Higurashi se adelantan un asiento, o Kawasaki se sienta con Kouga y Higurashi con Kikyo... o al revés, si así lo prefieren...

Inuyasha cruzó miradas con Kouga... ese verano había terminado para ellos con una tonta pelea sobre un partido de basket, y, en ese momento, no estaba de humor como para sentarse con él. Kagome, por su parte, miró a Inuyasha y luego a Kikyo... La realidad era que no deseaba sentarse con ella... prefería quedarse allí, con Inuyasha.

El profesor al no notar respuesta,  pero si el cruce de miradas entre los compañeros, decidió él:

-Bien, entonces hagamos al revés, el Sr. Kawasaki se sienta con la Srita. Kikyo y usted, Higurashi, pasa adelante con Kouga...  ¿están de acuerdo o prefieren quedarse así?

-Por mí está bien- comentó apresuradamente Inuyasha, con aire despreocupado, mirando de reojo a Kagome sin darle mucha importancia, y dirigiendo una pequeña mirada de odio a Kouga, al igual que este a él.

*********************** FIN FLASHBACK******************

Todo había comenzado ahí... Una tontería, pero gracias a ella, Kagome fue conociendo a Kouga, a tal punto de enamorarse... Allí comenzaron también las peleas con Inuyasha, de banco a banco, patadas por lo bajo, etc... Pero lo más importante de cada día era hablar con Kouga aunque fuera unos segundos mientras el maestro explicaba, la vez que Kouga le ayudó en la prueba de matemática... Sus ojos... esa mirada que una vez le dirigió y le caló hasta los huesos... 

Se habían hecho amigos sin notarlo, y sin notarlo también, en ambos había crecido un sentimiento superior, que sus amigos advirtieron mucho antes que ellos mismos... que acaso había sido ¿amor de niños? Si, tal vez fue as

Las bromas de las que fueron presos, el sentimiento creciente y la inminente despedida a fin de año... No imaginaban que se seguirían viendo luego de un año, y que sólo debían esperar, que luego de un tiempo sus sueños y fantasías de alguna vez se harían realidad... Sólo que para alguien sería demasiado tarde... alguien ya habría olvidado, quizás no del todo, pero ahora la ahogaba otro sentimiento... ahora era demasiado tarde... demasiado tarde para todos...

ConTiNuaRá:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A:** HoLa a todos!!!!!!!! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir... pero bueno, hoy es un día muy especial... cierto Natulys?? **FeLiz CuMpLeAñoS, Natu!!!!!! **Que ganas de irme hasta Corrientes para saludarte, pero bueno... me voy a tener que quedar en Buenos Aires, sobre todo porque... MAÑANA EMPIEZO LAS CLASES!!!!!!!!!!! Nooooooooooo,  ya me había acostumbrado demasiado a esta vida ociosa de las vacaciones.. Ni modo, será hasta las vacaciones de invierno... mañana 15 de marzo comienzo 4to. año... aaaaaay,no!!!! Levantarme a las 6.30 todas las mañanas, tomar ese maldito colectivo y llegar a tiempo para la estúpida formación y luego, soportar a los profesores con el humor que se les antojó amanecer ese día. Encima mi profesor favorito renunció, el de contabilidad, también mi materia favorita... ahora a que tipo/a loko me pondrán???  Pero bueno,  me fui de tema totalmente. Este cap. se lo dedico a la cumpleañera más loka y divertida... a alguien que quiero muchísimo a pesar de la distancia  y de no conocernos personalmente... a alguien a quien agradezco haber conocido, agradezco su confianza  y amistad... alguien con la que comparto muchas cosas, además de la nacionalidad y nuestra pasión por ReSiStIrÉ... adivinaste? Dedicado totalmente a mi Natulys (Kim Lin.)

Ahora paso a agradecer reviews:

**Fanfiction:**

_Arestelwen: _Hola, ares!! Que alegría ver tu review y saber que volviste... ya anduvimos hablando por mail de tu viaje por mi país y demás, aunque creo que el lugar que más recordás es BraSiL, no? jajjaa Gracias por acordarte de mi historia y dejar tu review.  Y me uno a la marcha para que Kikyo muera! Te mando un beso y espero pronto noticias tuyas, como así también un nuevo cap. de "En esos días"..y si me querés hacer aparecer de nuevo para tocarle las orejitas, hacerle cosquillas o por que no peinarlo a Inu,  yo no tengo drama... jajaja..nos vemos, YaShi.

_Kana Antatsu:_ hola, Kana, que alegría recibir por primera vez tu review... me agrada saber que cada vez más gente lee mi historia y también que te haya gustado. Sobre lo de un cap. lemmon, no lo tengo planeado para esta historia, ya que no me siento preparada como para escribir un capitulo así.. estoy haciendo un fic (todavía no está publicado) que quizás más adelante requiera algo de lemmon, pero por ahora ,no. quiero sentirme preparada y  no hacer cualkier cosa de ese género. Un beso, gracias por tu review y espero ver uno tuyo también en este capítulo. 

_Kikyo-chan: _Kiki!!!!yo también te extrañe  a vos y a todas en ese tiempo que me fui. Viste que hago los caps. más largos?? Ni yo lo puedo creer!!! Jajaj, es que en "En el camino de los sueños", además de ser mi primer trabajo, creo q no tenía las ideas tan claras como ahora. Sabía que no te iba a gustar lo que le hago hacer a Kikyo, jeje, pero bueno..en "De amor ya nadie muere" no me podes negar que comprendí lo que sentía Inuyasha por ella  y la hice quedar como la amada de su vida, jaja. Me alegra que te guste el camino que tomó la historia porque en un principio no estuve muy segura... espero tus comentarios sobre este cap. pronto, besho-beshote. Yashita.

_Sayito:_ Mmmm, q decirle a mi hermana mayor que ya no sepa?  Que le deseo todo el éxito del mundo en la universidad!!!! Y que la voy a extrañar demasiado si deja de entrar a internet por mucho tiempo, ya que te convertiste en mi verdadera hermana mayor... bien sabes que no tengo hermanos ni hermanas y mis amigos muchas veces cumplen las veces de hermanos mayores o menores, también algún que otro primo que me dá dolores de cabeza, ¿no? Y creo que ya hice que te dé dolores de cabeza a vos también! Jajja... Nunca voy a encontrar la forma de agradecerte tu apoyo a mi historia (tu manía) y tu valiosa amistad. Si vos te sentís orgullosa, imaginate yo!  Orgullosísima de ser tu hermana peque... te kiero y agradezco todo lo que haces por mi de corazón. Gaby, la peke....^_^

_KiSuna:_ Sandy!!!!! Que alegría que me da recibir tu review en cada capítulo..por nada del mundo dejes de hacerlo, xq tu opinión cuenta mucho para mi y además, tengo que agradecerte todo tu apoyo que me es importantísimo para seguir adelante. ¿En que terminará esto?? Pues, mi yo lo sé muy bien!!!! Jajja, por lo pronto, no te pierdas el capítulo que viene que creo que te sorprenderá.... muajajaj,  un beso grande!!! Y espero tu review...... YaShi.

_Natuchi:_ Ya lo dije todo arriba, verdad?? Además de dedicarte el cap. por tu cumple, amiga, quiero agradecer tu confianza al mostrarme lo que escribís, que cada día es más hermoso, excelente!. También tengo que agradecer que cada vez que subo una historia allí está tu review, y eso es demasiado importante  para mí... tu apoyo es una alegría al alma. Bueno, respondiendo tu review... vos tambien notaste que la idea era parecida?? Pero bueno, la historia de floppy y ale no es tan igual, ahí hay más peleas que otra cosa y nada q ver con mi fic, jjeje, menos mal, sino ya iban a ver,jajjaa. Como verás, Kouga no murió (todavía, jajja) y acá aparece demostrándonos que no es tan tontulis como pensábamos y se da cuenta de las cosas... No sé si está más largo el cap. pero bueno, haré todo lo posible para hacerlos más largos... No te pierdas el prox. Cap. q te vas a quedar así: 0.o!!! jajja besos, naty y muchas felicidades x tu cumple!"Gabinchu"

_Sara: _Me alegra que te resulte interesante la trama que elegí, porque la verdad tenía mis serias dudas, creía que aburriría lo que estoy escribiendo, pero parece que no y eso me pone mucho muy feliz!!! Jajaj.. Claro que sigue en pie nuestro fiki juntas, sólo nos falta arrancar, cierto??? Nos hablamos en el msn, te kiero mucho! YaShi.

_Coolis17:_ Hola, Jessy! En serio te leiste los 7 capis seguidos?? Waw, q paciencia! Jajaj, me pone feliz q te hayan gustado mis historias, porque también vi que me dejaste review en "Saki" ^_^...y sin mencionar que leíste la primera parte de este fic en hispa... muchas gracias, es que me alegra saber q a cada vez más gente le gusta lo que escribo, aunque para mí me falta progresar bastante... Espero ansiosa tu review para saber que te parece este cap, que tanto esperabas, jaja... un besho grande... 

_Iya-corazón: _Hola, mi iya-corazón! Como agradecerte tu apoyo y tu ayuda en estos caps??? Preparate porque en el cap que viene te vas a quedar con la boca abierta, yo sé lo que te digo... Pero bueno, estoy acá para decirte GRACIAS!!!!! por tanta ayuda, apoyo, comprensión y sobre todo amistad. Valoro mucho tu confianza y el cariño que me das, así también la mano enorme que me diste en este cap, quedó mucho más lindo con lo tuyo... sabes que te quiero no? Acordate que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo... un beso grande y espero tu review, como siempre, amiga... Gaby-chan, tu Chibi-onne (aunque vos sos mi chibi-onne... yo ya toy vieja, jjajja) 

_Kalita:_ Hola, Kala!!!!! Siempre me alegra recibir tu review, porque me gusta que leas mi historia y que me hagas llegar tu opinión. Corto el capítulo?? Uff, entonces me vas a querer matar siempre! Jajaj además, al lado de los otros q escribí, ya sean de "En el camino de lo sueños" o de esta misma historia, estos últimos (desde el cap. 6 en adelante) son más largos... este no sé si es más largo, espero que si...prometo hacer lo posible con los que vienen, pero no te aseguro nada ^_^ Espero que te haya gustado este cap... un beso. Yashi

_Luzy Akiyumi:_ hola, Luzy... vos también sos argentina? que bien, es difícil encontrar argentinos en esta página... somos pokitos, jeje. Como es eso de que no vas a escribir tu historia porque en "Culpable de este amor" usaron lo de la tipa enamorada de otro que no es el marido???? Vamos, esa idea no es exclusividad de "Culpable"  ni de las mil novelas q tb lo usaron... además de que me encantaría leer pronto esa historia tuya.. Espero que te decidas a escribirla y subirla, además de que también espero un review tuyo para saber que pensas de este cap... besos, nos vemos. Yashi (si querés agregame al msn, no tengo drama, me gusta conocer más gente de mi país que tb le gusta el animé).

_Chiisana Minako:_ Hola, Chibi!!!!.... Si, tardé en actualizar últimamente y pido perdón!!! Pero creo que cuando te mostré el cap. antes se te pasó el enojo, no? jaja. Ya verás como las cosas se irán solucionando, y si, Kouga es el único que me da pena..por mí, Kikyo se puede ir biiiieeeen lejos de Inuyasha, jajja. Ya verás que sucede, muchos besos, y espero tu opinión, aunque ya me dijiste q te gusto y eso me pone feliz... besotes.

_Sesskago: _Mi Mandiux!! Como andas?? Gracias por tu review, poniéndote al día de todo lo q dejaste medio abandonaduchis, jajaj. No, quedate tranqui q no te la hago adicta, jaja... un besho, loka, espero ver review tuyo, si es q el lunes podes leerlo como me dijiste... te kero, GaBy

_Leidy:_ Hola! Bueno, gracias por tu review, por leer mi historia y tb por decir q escribo bien... ^_^ Me alegró conocerte,  espero q pronto hablemos en el msn...  un beso. 

_Kagome_Potter:_ De verdad pensás que tomó buen camino???? Pues, eso espero!!! Jajaj. Como que de quien es el fiki?? Mío!!!!!! El que yo te decía que se llama "Estarás ahí para mi?" y q sigo sin recordar de quien es, es el otro q vos me preguntabas...Gracias por tu review, espero ver otro tuyo en este cap.. besho.

  **Hispafics:**

_Morrigan: _Hola, YaNia!!!!!!! Pensé que no me ibas a poder dejar review xq el maldito de hispa no se abre nunca...¬¬.. Pero me pone feliz saber q te gusta mi historia  y que la seguís, tanto como yo sigo la tuya. Espero que pronto me puedas pasar el cap.  12 o lo puedas subir xq ya quiero saber como sigue! En especial Karla y Leo q supongo que están cerca de por fin admitir lo q sienten... Un beso grande, nus vemos en el msn. 

Bien, ahora tengo varias cosas para decirles... Primero pedir _perdón_ por tardar en actualizar y porque quizás los pensamientos de Inuyasha me quedaron medio cursis y tontos, jeje, pero es hombre y la verdad, no tengo idea de que pasa por la cabeza de un hombre en esos instantes... espero que no se me haya hecho muy out of caracter... Ah!!! Y un perdón también porque el flash back quizás quedó algo confuso y tonto...  no sé... Necesito su opinión!  Segundo decirles, como  ya  les dije a varios  en la respuesta a sus  reviews, que el cap. que viene no se lo pueden perder... mejor dicho, los tres que vienen, son los más fuertes del fic hasta ahora, ya verán por qué.... jejeje 

Además, quiero agradecerles tanto apoyo y decirles que estoy muy feliz de que les guste lo que escribo, esta historia me da mil alegrías  y eso también es gracias a ustedes... Sólo que cuando subí _"De amor ya nadie muere"_ parece que todos se olvidaron de leerla... vamos, es cortita, y me encantaría saber su opinión, aunque la pareja quizás no les guste tanto, sólo es un POV de Inuyasha... Espero que cuando puedan, también le peguen una leída a esa historia... También revisen mi perfil q abrí un livejournal, que pienso usar como blog.. también dense una vuelta por ahí, si quieren y pueden.

Sin más que agregar, me despido..... un beso grande para todos, para vos que estás leyéndome, para vos que me vas a dejar review y también para vos que no vas a dejar review...¬¬.... Ya saben, cualkier cosa, escríbanme a **yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com** o **magaj01@yahoo.com.ar **

Sayonara..........                                            **YaShi**


	9. Adiós Inuyasha

"Aún Ahora" 

Noveno Capítulo: _"Adiós Inuyasha"_

El sonido del pase del metro accionó el mecanismo para que pudiera pasar al andén subterráneo donde otras personas también esperaban el transporte que, posiblemente, también los llevaría a sus trabajos. Por la estación en la que subió le tocó ir parada. Quedó de frente a una de las ventanillas, entonces se aferró a uno de los pasamanos para no perder el equilibrio, aunque nunca tuvo problemas para mantenerlo mientras estaba en movimiento. Después de todo, andar en su bicicleta rosa era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos cuando era adolescente...

Las personas que subían y bajaban, el murmullo, los niños que pasaban vendiendo estampitas ni nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor impedía que por su mente pasaran las imágenes de las últimas semanas a su lado.

Increíblemente ya habían pasado cuatro semanas de trabajo al lado de Inuyasha, y también al lado de las constantes insinuaciones de Toshiro, que cada vez se intensificaban y la asechaban  más, amenazando su intimidad bien de cerca... Últimamente le era imposible trabajar a su lado, estaba evitándole desde hacía ya unos días, no podía soportar más a su jefe... Aunque con Inuyasha a veces se sentía mucho mejor y volvía con una sonrisa en sus labios a su hogar, las cosas tampoco iban mucho mejor. 

La sensación en su pecho, pensar en él... el recuerdo de su mirada era algo que la lastimaba profundamente y, sin que se diera cuenta, la iba matando lentamente... Era casi imperceptible, pero algo en su interior, quizás su corazón, se iba quebrando con el pasar de los días, con el encuentro de sus ojos, con el simple movimiento de sus labios mencionando su nombre:  Inuyasha.

Él tampoco había podido olvidar ese par de ojos café que lo eclipsaban... parecía que ambos ojos, los de él y los de ella, se buscaran y se pudieran encontrar aún a grandes distancias... Su recuerdo cuando se despedían, cuando se separaban por unos días, era algo que lo estaba torturando. Últimamente su imagen aparecía en todos lados... cuando tomaba una ducha, cuando se encontraba solo en su habitación, cuando comía en compañía de Kikyo, en las noches... 

No deseaba separarse de ella, pero al tenerla tan cerca todos los días, no podía evitar torturarse luego con su recuerdo... Es que esos ojos lo invadían, los buscaban y lo atrapaban... Quizás fuera mejor que ambos no trabajaran más juntos... 

¿Pero qué cosas pensaba? Desde que habían vuelto a estar juntos  ya no podía pensar con claridad... Es que no sólo el hecho de que cada vez les era más imposible el deber de ambos de olvidarse, sino que había algo más en su interior que agravaba todavía más la situación... tenía celos. Si, tenía que admitirlo. Nuevamente sentía celos y esta vez no eran por la culpa de Kouga. Esta vez el miedo de perder a Kagome, el deseo de alejarla de ese ser que se le ponía peligrosamente cerca era debido a... a... su propio jefe, Toshiro. 

Ese hombre parecía encontrar siempre el momento oportuno para estar cerca de ella, como si realmente tuvieran algo... Rogaba porque esos celos desaparecieran, pero rogaba todavía más porque esos celos no tuvieran razón de ser, porque Kagome no tuviera nada que ver con ese hombre...

Llegué a la oficina. El día se había oscurecido, nubes grises invadieron el cielo, quizás anticipando una gran tormenta, _"pero los de la radio no dijeron nada sobre tormentas, tal vez más adelante salga el sol..." _, pensé.

Que equivocada que estaba... no sobre el clima, sino sobre mí misma. En mi interior no estaba preparada para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba ese día... 

Llegué puntual, sin que Toshiro tuviera que traerme ni nada por el estilo. Saqué las llaves y abrí las puertas de la oficina por última vez...

-Hola, Kagome... – era la voz de Inuyasha, saliendo del ascensor.

-Buen día- respondí. No quería mirarlo nunca más a los ojos, así que bajé mi mirada mientras lo saludaba y acomodaba unos papeles...

Minutos después llegó Toshiro a la oficina. Hacía unos días que llegaba más tarde de lo habitual en él, y yo creía saber la razón...

***************************** FLASHBACK***************************

-Kagome, puedes venir un instante?- la voz de Toshiro resonó en mi cabeza y a través de toda la oficina. Inuyasha sólo me dedicó una fugaz mirada, como de reproche por responder al llamado de ese hombre... 

La realidad es que me fui acercando con pasos torpes, no quería entrar allí. Hacía unos días el miedo de que se acercara a mí más de lo permitido se había incrementado.

Al llegar a la puerta, pude escuchar su varonil voz hablando por teléfono con alguien que yo conocía perfectamente, mucho más de lo que quisiera...

"Kikyo, basta, ya te he dicho que mañana pasaré por allí antes de venir a la oficina... ... si, te tengo el dinero, y debo decir que estoy muy satisfecho, por eso la paga quizás sea mayor, no sé si me entiendes... ahora debo dejarte, no quiero que alguien nos descubra... adiós."

No podía creer lo que escuchaba... Si, estaba hablando con ella, con Kikyo... además de que iba a pasar a verla por la mañana antes del trabajo, le iba a entregar un dinero, que, por lo que escuché, Kikyo se había sabido ganar muy bien... 

Perturbada con esos pensamientos, golpeé la puerta con mi mano. Una gruesa voz me contestó y sin más entré a la habitación...

***************************** FIN FLASHBACK************************

Nunca había hallado el valor para decirle a Inuyasha lo que Kikyo hacía. Bueno, lo que yo suponía que hacía con Toshiro... su conocimiento mucho más íntimo sobre él de lo que Inuyasha suponía. Quizás ese día tendría que reunir el valor, ese día...

-Sango, te sucede algo, mi amor?- preguntó Miroku, abrazando por la espalda a una chica de largos cabellos castaños, ojos del mismo color resaltados con un delicado maquillaje de sombra rosada... 

Sango:- No... sólo que estaba pensando en Kagome e... Inuyasha.

Miroku:- Y eso por qué?

-¿Cómo por qué? ¿No notas la tristeza en la mirada de ambos?- contestó muy segura de lo que decía la joven- Pensé que al estar nuevamente juntos en ese empleo las cosas mejorarían... o eso era lo que quería creer...

-Dices eso por lo de la promesa... cierto? Eso de que iban a olvidarse del amor que sentían... - repuso Miroku con cara de pensativo, cosa que a Sango le parecía irresistible... Cuando ese joven de ojos azules ponía esa cara, posando su mano derecha debajo de su barbilla, se le antojaba llenarlo de besos... pero sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y agregar:

Sango:- Además por lo que me ha contado Kagome, Inuyasha...

-Inuyasha sigue enamorado de ella, lo sé- la interrumpió Miroku, colocándose enfrente de ella, ambos sentados en la cocina de la casa de Sango.

Sango:- ¿Entonces qué demonios esperan para estar juntos?

Luego de formular esa pregunta, Sango pareció caer nuevamente en cuenta de la situación de sus amigos y junto a Miroku, los dos a la vez, se respondió:

-Kouga...

A lo que Miroku repuso:

-También está Kikyo...

Sango:- Entonces no hay salida...

-Mmm,  yo creo que si, sí la hay- dijo Miroku con un brillo especial en su mirada, clavándola en los oscuros ojos de la persona que más amaba en ese mundo...

-Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sango intrigada

Miroku:- Podríamos darles una mano...

-Oh, no, otra vez no... –dijo Sango un tanto escandalizada- encerrarlos nuevamente para que hablen, no...

Miroku:- No, claro que no... yo hablaba de otra cosa, un plan definitivamente mejor...

15.00 pm.  Nada realmente importante había sucedido en la oficina cuando Toshiro me llamó súbitamente. Dejando que el teléfono sonara para que Inuyasha lo contestara, me acerqué hacia la oficina de mi "amado" jefe... 

-Si, Sr. Yumatsuki?- dije entrando en ella, pero olvidando de cerrar bien la puerta.

Toshiro:- Quería pedirte si hoy podías quedarte hasta más tarde, tú sabes... debo ordenar estos archivos para mañana y necesitaré algo de ayuda...

Kagome:- Si quiere puedo pedirle a Inuyasha que también se quede...

-No, no hará falta- se apresuró a corregirme Toshiro, mientras se iba acercando hacia mí- además, confío más en ti que en él... tu pareces saber lo que quieres- agregó apoyándome contra su escritorio y él ubicándose frente a mí...

De repente sentí sus manos frías sobre mis muñecas, presionándolas con fuerza mientras el peso de su cuerpo me dejaba inmóvil, aprisionada sobre el negro escritorio... comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, yo seguía sin poder responder a la situación y fue entonces cuando escuchamos la voz de Inuyasha en la otra habitación...

"_Si, no te preocupes, yo le aviso a Kagome... adiós"-_Seguido por un sordo ruido... el sonido del violento corte de teléfono hecho, seguramente, por Inuyasha.

Yo aproveché el momento de distracción de Toshiro en el que había aflojado la presión que sus manos ejercían sobre mis muñecas, para salir corriendo de aquella oficina. 

Al salir de la habitación vi a Inuyasha pegándole una patada a su escritorio. 

Al sentir mi presencia, se giró hacia mí y me miró directo a los ojos... No creo poder olvidar esa mirada jamás, o eso creí durante los días siguientes a ese... Nunca había visto ni vi una mirada tan cargada de furia, desprecio, odio como aquella, y era dirigida únicamente a mí... 

Quería preguntarle quien me había llamado, pero las palabras no lograban salir... No creo poder describir lo mal que me sentí... sólo las lágrimas que se acumularon en mis ojos, mis puños apretados frente a la impotencia y la bronca pudieron demostrarlo, aunque a Inuyasha eso no le bastó... nada pudo hacerle ver la realidad...

-Nunca imaginé que mi mejor amiga fuera capaz de hacer algo así- murmuró con desprecio.

-Qué? Qué dices?- le dije entre sollozos- No sé lo que viste, pero yo...

-Vi suficiente- Inuyasha gritó con furia- No puedo creerlo de ti...

Ya era suficiente... Inuyasha debía saber la verdad, que la que se dejaba besar por Toshiro era otra, y no precisamente yo.

-Ah, no?- dije lo más sarcásticamente que pude, mientras con mi mano intentaba en vano limpiar las lágrimas de mis ojos- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kikyo de qué es capaz ella? Quizás ella es mucho peor que yo, sólo que tu no tienes ojos para verlo...

Mis propias palabras me habían lastimado y más me lastimó la reacción de Inuyasha frente a ellas... Un sonido hueco, su mano todavía alzada... El ardor en mi mejilla comenzaba a brotar así como las lágrimas salieron sin aviso, haciéndose incontrolables...

-Nunca más menciones a Kikyo de esa forma delante mío- me gritó, mirando por última vez mis ojos con un desprecio del que jamás lo creí capaz, para luego bajar su dolorosa mirada y agregar- Vete de aquí.

Recién en ese instante me percaté de la presencia de Toshiro, que observaba todo desde la puerta de su oficina, con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios...

-Claro que sí- dije mirándolo con todo el odio del que era capaz- Renuncio- agregué limpiando mis últimas lágrimas, tratando de salvar la poca dignidad que me quedaba... Sin más, con todo el dolor del mundo, agarré mi bolso y mi abrigo. Dispuesta a salir para siempre de ese maldito lugar, pasé por al lado de Inuyasha y mientras lo hacía, camino a la puerta, murmuré un suave y doloroso...

_Adiós, Inuyasha..._

**Continuará.........................................................................................................**

**N/A**: Hola a todos! Para que vean, esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar... Capítulo dedicado a varias personitas, pero primero a Chibi xq' siempre me insiste para que actualice pronto y por el hermoso (aunque ella no lo piense así) dibujo que hizo de Kagome.

Ahora la dedicatoria a cuatro personas que de alguna u otra forma forman parte de mi vida y, en mayor o menor medida, son importantísimas para mí: a **Gastón, Sebastián, YAMI-YAMI y MARTU **que todos estuvieron, están y estarán de cumpleaños en estos días. Felices 18 para Gastón que los cumplió el 27 de marzo... aunque estés allá en Mar del Plata y  no nos conozcamos mucho, ta todo bien con vos y me alegra haber compartido parte de un verano muy importante para mí (el verano de mis 15) con vos. Felices 14 para Sebas (28 de marzo) y felices 16 para mis amiguchis Yami-yami (31 de marzo... Como te kiero!! Después de 7 años de amistad, sólo me resta decir que sos una persona muuuuy especial y que espero nunca perder) y  por último a Martina mi martu!!! que los cumple el 8 de abril.

Paso a agradecer reviews (cosa q me pone muy feliz, así que no duden en dejarme el suyo!!!!):

_Miles: _Que bueno recibir tu review y saber que te gusta mi historia. Espero que sigas pronto con la tuya, sabes que tenés mi apoyo... nos vemos en el msn, espero tu review. Besotes

_Sara: _ Si, sé que te gusta mi fic, y para mí eso es todo un honor. Gracias x siempre estar ahí!!!! No dudes en decirme que te pareció este cap... espero que sea cierto eso de q pronto vas a actualizar "Lamento"  y también que nos pongamos las pilas para algún día subir nuestro fiki... Gracias x tu amistad, beshotes...

_Sayito: _Mi hermana rande!! Como te extraño, sister!!! No sabes como te necesito también. Este cap. te lo dedico desde la primera letra a la última a vos, porque además de tu apoyo incondicional y valiosa amistad (y te juro que digo todo esto desde el fondis de mi corazón con absoluta sinceridad) sé que te gusta el capi. Quizás pude hacerlo más dramatikus, jajaj, pero creo que estuvo bien, no? (o "dramáticamente correcto" como una vez dijimos) Espero tu review como siempre... Te adoro!!!!!!!  Y espero pronto noticias tuyas. Te kero montones, muchis muchis - Gaby, la peke.

_Iya-corazón: _Gracias por todo, chibi-onne!!!!! Tu amistad, tu confianza, tu fuerza. Espero que estés feliz con Javier, como te lo merecés, que todo vaya bien. Ahora si vas a poder leer el cap. entero sin que word te lo cierre! Jajaja.. Espero q pronto soluciones el lío con tu computadora y  el word... te kiero montones, iya!!!!! Un beso. Gaby-chan.

_Jessy: _Hola, jessy! A pesar de que nunca me contestas por msn ¬¬, me alegra mucho ver siempre tu review a mi fic, y sobre todo saber que te gusta lo que escribo. A ver que pensas de este cap. jejjeje.... nos vemos..... yashi 

_Natulys: _Mi naty!!!!!! ¿Cómo anda Ale? Digo, ¿Cómo andas? Jajaja.. En primer lugar te quiero agradecer por el vistazo que le pegaste a este cap. y también al otro fic... muchas grachias, loka!!!!! Me pone feliz saber que te gusta lo que escribo, pero eso de ídola y todo eso es muchio ///0///(gaby sonrojada, jajja). Ya sé tu opinión sobre este cap., pero igual no dudes en dejarme review que siempre me sacas una sonrisa con tus comentarios.... mucha suerte, te kiero mucho loka, sabes? Gaby...

_Kagome Potter: _Un nuevo review tuyo, que bueno!!!! Gracias por tomarte ese tiempito para hacerme saber que te parecen los caps... gracias en serio. Nos vemos en tu review, si?? Beshotes. 

_KiSuNa: _Así que perdí el deje de misterio?? Creo que con este cap. basta, no? ñac ñac... Aunque no sé si lo dejé en misterio, más bien.. lo dejé final de capitulo de típica telenovela, no? jajaja.. Espero que te haya gustado.1 beso y mil pero mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, tus reviews cuentan mucho para mi. 

_Chiisana Minako: _Hola, Chibi!!!!!!! Viste que te dediqué el cap??  Es que me pone feliz que estés al pendiente de mi historia y que sin ningún motivo hayas hecho un dibujo en base a la Kagome de mi fic..eso me puso pero felicísima.. gracias por el dibujo y por el apoyo... nos vemos en el msn. Besos... YaShi.

_Kala: _Hola, kalita! A ver que pensas ahora de Toshiro, jajaja... Espero saber pronto tu opinión sobre este cap., porque como te dije otras veces, tu opinión cuenta mucho para mí. Gracias por el apoyo... 1 beso, yashi.

_Leidy: _Estoy segura de que ahora te agrada menos lo de Toshiro y Kikyo..  jajaj. Espero saber tu opinión, así que dejame tu review cuando puedas..... un beso grandote, nos vemos.

_Kiomi: _Ya verás cuando aome e Inuyasha queden juntos, pero por ahora, jeje, parece que no, no?  Me alegra que hayas leido mi historia, no dudes en hacerme llegar tu opinión de nuevo mediante tu review... nos vemos

Y bueno, eso fue todo...  No me maten por lo que hice en el cap!!!! Todo tiene un por que en esta vida, cierto?? Un beso para todos, gracias por leer las porkerias que escribo, jejej.. Los kiere.....

YaShi

yashi_nuyasha @hotmail.com (agréguenme o manden su review...)


	10. Nuestros reflejos

_"Aún Ahora"_

Décimo Capítulo: _"Nuestros reflejos"_

_"Adiós, Inuyasha..._" Esas palabras siguieron resonando en su cabeza desde aquél día gris... La había perdido, nuevamente había perdido a su mejor amiga... a su amor... y esta vez era para siempre.

Se había dejado guiar por los estúpidos celos y había cometido un error que no sabía si alguna vez podría reparar. No sólo le había gritado de una forma hiriente, sino que también se había atrevido a pegarle. Esta vez el golpe no era un juego más de los que hacían cuando eran pequeños y en los que, indefectiblemente, alguien siempre salía lastimado, esto era algo mucho más serio, y esta vez las heridas mucho más profundas y tardarían un largo tiempo en sanar... si es que lo hacían.

Ahora se encontraba allí, en su habitación, en el mediodía de un soleado sábado. Kikyo había ido a comprar cosas que necesitaba, no sabía de donde había sacado el dinero, pero en ese momento realmente no le importaba... 

Intentaba ver la tv, pero todo era en vano, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, en lo mal que se sentía en su interior... Si tan sólo su orgullo no fuera tan grande las cosas serían tan distintas... Pero él no podía cambiar su forma de ser. Además de que por un tiempo no podría ni acercarse a sus amigos, y mucho menos a Kagome. Sabía que Sango y Miroku se pondrían de su lado... por Kouga estaba tranquilo, sabía que Kagome no le diría nada, no era estúpida... 

_"¿Qué demonios me importa lo que haga? Después de todo, se merecía lo que pasó, ella... ella se iba a besar con ese tipo, iba a dejar que él... Basta, Inuyasha, déjala que se dé de la cabeza contra la pared, que haga lo que quiera, a ti no te importa..."_

En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que todas esas palabras no eran verdad, pero no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza de que Kagome y Toshiro estaban besándose, o eso es lo que creyó ver... Si la madre de Kagome no hubiera llamado, esos dos hubieran seguido, además de lo que escuchó... "_Tu pareces saber lo que quieres..."_ ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso ella quería a Toshiro? Por Dios ¿qué pensaba?... en todo caso, no era de su incumbencia. Pero si realmente no le importaba y creía haber hecho lo correcto, ¿por qué ese sentimiento de tristeza y culpa se agolpaba en su interior, casi sin dejarlo respirar?...

La escena con Inuyasha, sus gritos, la mano de él golpeando su mejilla, todo se repetía como un video programado para ser pasado sin cesar por su cabeza... 

Le gustaría poder volver el tiempo atrás, haber podido reaccionar ante la amenazante cercanía de Toshiro, ante sus palabras... Qué tonta había sido, si hubiera confiado lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha, nada de eso hubiera sucedido... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía importarle Inuyasha todavía? Él había sido tan cruel con ella... Ella era su mejor amiga, ¿cómo no confió en ella? Ni siquiera dejó que le explicara lo que había sucedido... Aunque sabía que en ese momento no hubiera tenido las fuerzas ni las palabras como para explicarle y decirle todo lo que quería decir... Siempre encontramos las palabras y sabemos que hubiéramos querido decir demasiado tarde, nunca en el momento exacto... ¿Por qué los humanos somos así? 

  
Cada pensamiento era más doloroso, cada uno traía nuevas lágrimas... ella sólo se limitaba a abrazar fuertemente el almohadón, llorando incontrolablemente, cerrando los ojos como tratando de que las lágrimas dejaran de salir...   

Lo que más duele no es tu golpe en mi mejilla, sino el saber que ni un gramo de tu cariño merezco... Para ti nuestra amistad es lo mismo que nada...

_No sólo creí en tus falsas palabras de amor tres años atrás, sino que pensé que aquel amigo protector y dulce que me sabía escuchar y comprender, aún estaba allí... que algo de aquella amistad, algo de lo que alguna vez fuiste para mí todavía se encontraba bajo tu piel, pero ahora veo que todo es mentira..._

_Siempre fui tan vulnerable ante ti... siempre supiste sacar lo más dulce y paciente de mi, tanto que muchas veces te dejé ver mi corazón totalmente al desnudo. _

_No pido tu amor, porque sé que eso ya es imposible, sino algo de la amistad que alguna vez nos unió. Un abrazo más, una palabra que me haga sentir mejor y  no tan sola... que me pidas perdón por primera vez... algo que me indique que debajo de ese Inuyasha frío y distante, todavía está el que fuera mi mejor amigo..._

Sango:- Si, Miroku, la idea es brillante, pero... ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

Miroku:- De eso me ocupo yo, tú no te preocupes... 

-Si tú lo dices- El tono de voz de la joven era inseguro.

-Claro que si, confía en mi-  le dijo el chico acercándose para darle un dulce beso en los labios- Le demostraremos a Inuyasha quien es la verdadera Kikyo...

Sango:- ¿Y con Kouga qué piensas hacer?

Miroku:- Cuando llegue el momento, le haré ver los verdaderos sentimientos de Kagome, y, sobre todo, los de Inuyasha... porque mi amigo no es ningún tonto, y sé que en el fondo, presiente lo que realmente les pasa a esos dos...

-Ojalá esto salga bien y finalmente puedan estar juntos... - dijo Sango abrazando a su novio. 

-¡Ya llegué, mi amor!- la voz de Kikyo llegó a los oídos del joven de ojos dorados.

-Estoy en la habitación- le contestó éste sin ánimo alguno.

Kikyo dejó varias bolsas de distintos colores, la mayoría indicaba que había ropa dentro, algunas eran bolsas de papel, otras de marcas conocidas y una con un gran moño rojo, sobre la cama de ambos, para luego dirigirse hacia donde Inuyasha estaba...

Él se encontraba parado de frente al viejo mueble que tenían en su habitación, en la parte del centro éste contenía un espejo. Inuyasha no apartaba su mirada de los ojos que mostraban su reflejo... Era una mirada triste, pero como buscando algo en ella... Quizás trataba de encontrar en sus ojos una razón a lo que estaba viviendo, el por qué se sentía así.  De repente lo que le mostraba el espejo cambió... Ahora era su propio reflejo, pero junto al de Kikyo, con ésta abrazándolo sonriente. El espejo le estaba escupiendo la verdad a la cara... Se encontraba solo... solo con Kikyo... ¿Ese era el destino que él deseaba para sí mismo? 

-Compré pollo, espero que te guste- dijo Kouga, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la joven que se encontraba frente al espejo que había en el living de su casa... Ésta parecía casi no haberlo escuchado, demasiado concentrada observando sus ojos que ahora brillaban y estaban húmedos, enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

Kouga dejó la comida sobre la mesa de la cocina. Notó que Kagome ni siquiera había puesto la mesa, así que fue a ver qué le sucedía. Al llegar pudo observar que los costados de sus ojos se encontraban algo mojados... Intentó acercar su mano para quitar ese líquido salino del rostro de la joven, pero algo lo detuvo... Ella lo estaba abrazando, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Kouga levantó un poco la cara de Kagome, ahora sí pasando delicadamente sus dedos por los ojos de joven, comprobando que estaba llorando...

-Estás llorando- dijo mirando los ojos cafés que también lo observaban pero con infinita tristeza- ¿qué sucede?

-Nada, me puse a pensar en cosas tristes y sin importancia... no te preocupes-intenté explicarle, no quería que sospechara nada.

-No te preocupes,  ya vas a conseguir otro trabajo, ese tipo no merecía que trabajaras para él- me dijo, mirándome a través de nuestro reflejo... -  ahora voy a poner la mesa, así comemos... 

-Está bien- le contesté limpiando la última lágrima y mirando nuevamente mi reflejo en aquél espejo... 

Todavía podía ver a Kouga reflejado en él... ¿Él sería mi destino? ¿Estar para siempre a su lado? Tal vez no fuera tan malo, aunque no fuera el que tanto tiempo atrás soñé...

¿Qué me había hecho a mi misma? Lucía tan demacrada por las lágrimas... éstas parecían haber dejado una huella en mi rostro... ¿O es que la tristeza en mis ojos y el dolor de mis facciones era por la huella de alguien más? 

No quería seguir haciéndome más daño, así que di media vuelta, tratando de olvidar la imagen que el espejo me había mostrado...

-Iré a preparar algo para comer... ¿quieres?- preguntó  Kikyo, tratando de hacer dulces las palabras, casi sin conseguirlo por la frialdad característica de su voz...

-Si, claro- respondió Inuyasha, bajando un poco la mirada. Ya no podía sostenerla más en esa imagen que veía a través del espejo.

Se veía a él, pero no podía creer que el reflejo de ese joven de castaños cabellos y ojos casi miel, con ese toque dorado, fuera tan triste... Quería creer que lo que había visto eran otras personas, no él mismo junto a una sonriente chica de pelo oscuro, fría y blanca como nieve. Cerró sus puños, dando un pequeño pero fuerte golpe al mueble... es que quería creer que ese que ahora se encontraba llorando del otro lado del espejo algún día... algún día sería feliz...

"A ti te estoy hablando,  a ti que nunca sigues mis consejos... A ti te estoy gritando, a ti que estás metido en mi pellejo, a ti que estas llorando ahí, al otro lado del espejo, a ti que no te debo más que el empujón que anoche me llevó a escribir esta canción"...

**CONTINUARÁ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

Fragmento del final  de la canción "Corre, dijo la tortuga", Joaquín Sabina.

**_N/A: _**

Buen día a todos!! Me encuentro subiendo el capítulo 10 de esta historia (quedó corto, lo sé..perdon!!) gracias a Iyari que me convenció jeje, además de que esta  semana tengo varios exámenes y no iba a tener tiempo para actualizar. No quiero dejar abandonada esta historia, pero no sé si seguir subiendo caps. porque va a llegar un momento en el que me voy a quedar sin caps.,  ya que el cap. 13 está en tranca total... Les cuento  para que no me maten si llega un punto en el que no actualizo por un rato.

Ahora quiero agradecerle a mis tres hermanas del corazón por  ser como son y por darme tanto apoyo con esta historia. **SAYO, NATU e IYA... ** las kiero demasiado! Y También a **Mandy **que reapareció hace poko, todavía no dejó review como prometió, pero lo importante es que volvió y está bien. Te extrañé, loka!

Otra cosa importantísima... **SUPERÉ LOS 100 REVIEWS CON ESTA HISTORIA!!!** Entre los reviews de _hispafics _y _fanfiction _"Aún Ahora" superó los 100 reviews...mil gracias a todos ustedes por tomarse el trabajo de leer lo que escribo  y dejar sus hermosísimos reviews.

_Inu+Kago: _Hola, Saris! Es verdad,  no me habías dejado review y ya tenía pensado reclamarte, jaja, pero también es cierto que con la escuela muchas veces no podemos hacerlo. Espero que pronto nos pongamos las pilas con nuestro fic. Gracias por tu amistad y mucha suerte con Nico! XD. Beshotes, te kiero y nos vemos en el msn.

_Blue Ningyo: _Hola, Blue… es la primera vez que me dejás un review y la verdad, me puso muy contenta que te gustara mi historia, ya que recuerdo haber leído las tuyas y me parecieron fantásticas. Siiii, en enero cumplí los 16, pero más vale tarde que nunca, cierto?? Gracias! Sobre lo que no tenías muy claro, te explico… Kagome renunció y el que le dijo que se vaya fue Inuyasha. Lo sé, que autoridad tiene? Pero ambos estaban tan absorbidos por lo que les pasaba  que no se percataron de la presencia de Toshiro sino hasta el final, cuando Kagome renunció. Cualquier cosita que quede confusa, escribime un review o mandame un mail si?           Besos, gracias x tu review.

_Pame: _Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic.  Espero tus comentarios ( si querés un pokitito más largos) también en este cap. 

_Aome: _ En serio te leiste todos los caps. de una??  Que bueno, me  puso muy feliz que te gustara. Sobre eso de que me agregaste al msn, no me apareció el pedido de admisión, así que te agregué yo. Espero pronto verte por ahi y que a vos si te haya aparecido el cosito para admitirme.  Besos…

_Sheila: _No vas a tener que matar a nadie,  ya verás como todo tiene un por qué. Además, yo también tendría que matarte con el final que le hiciste a "La Columna", pero tengo que admitir que me encantó. Ya está en mis historias favoritas. Te mando un beso y espero ver tu review prontito ya que tu opinión cuenta mucho para  mi.

_Hillary: _Gracias por tu comentario. Espero recibir más tuyos pronto, para ver que te parecen los demás caps.

_Leydi: _Tas desaparecida del msn, eh? Pero te perdono por dejar review ^^ muchas gracias pro tus comentarios y por contar con tu apoyo.

_Natulys: _Hace mucho que no te veo en el msn y te extraño muchísimo, hermana! Además de que quiero saber como te fue con Ale, lokita. Espero que te haya llegado mi mail, nunca me lo respondiste T_T Pero te agradezco infinitamente por tu  apoyo en esta historia y las demás, como así también por decir tantas cosas buenas de mí. Vos tambien sos mi ídola, natu y te kiero montones..Espero verte pronto en el msn  porque TE EXTRAÑOOO! Un beso desde bs.as. para la correntina más genia.

_Tatiana: _Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, espero tu opinión en este cap. a ver que tal te pareció. 

_Chiisana Minako: _Hola, Chibi! Yo nu soy mala, mis ideas son maléficas, jeje. No tenés que agradecerme, yo te agradezco a vos por todo tu apoyo. Ya verás como las cosas se solucionan.. nos vemos y te mando un beso gigantote.

_NaGa: _Me emocionó mucho tu review por una cosa en particular. Primero, por decir que es uno de los pocos u. a. que valen la pena, y segundo, porque sos  la autora de "Como decirte?" una de mis historias favoritas. Me alegra saber que lo que escribo te gusta, espero ver tu review también en este cap. besos.. y gracias.

_Iya-corazón: _y Kumiko! (^^): Mi iya... tengo que agradecerte no sólo por tu apoyo y amistad, sino también por colaborar con este cap., como lo hiciste con todos. Sé que siempre te digo lo mismo, pero es la verdad, tu ayuda es muy importante para mí, como así también saber que tengo una hermana menor a la que quiero muchis! y sé que puedo contar con ella. Ya sé tu opinión, pero bueno, sólo quería decirte que me encanta hablar con vos. Nos vemos, tu chibi-onne.

_Sakimi: _Que bueno que te gusta mi fic! Me pone muy contenta! Y claro, cuando tengas algún dibujo, duda, comentario o lo que sea, escribime al mail si querés, o dejame un review con el tuyo. Te mando un beso y espero tu opinión para saber que te pareció este cap.  Bye...

_Sayito: _Mi sis rande! Siempre pongo lo mismo, pero es la verdad... te extraño! T_T Además de que te quiero demasiado. Nunca te privaré de leer mi fic, porque para mi es un placer que vos lo leas y también saber que te gusta. Gracias por tus dos reviews, en ff  y en hispa, sé tu opinión sobre este cap., pero fijate  que le cambié algunas cositas... te kiero muchísimo y espero saber que te parecieron los cambios.. (como así también que sigamos con nuestros mails kilométricos) t-adora......gaby

_Mile-chan: _Hola miles! Te agradezco de todo corazón que siempre me dejes reviews, saber que te gusta mi historia es muy importante para mí. Espero ver pronto más caps. tuyos  y también esa historia nueva que me comentás. Beshotes.... nos vemos en el msn.

_Coolis 17: _Hola, Jessy! Que tal?? Quiero pedirte perdón porque siempre te dejo re colgada en el msn, el otro día me tenía que ir en serio, perdón. Ah, también agradecerte porque siempre que subo un cap. ahí está tu review y eso es muy importante para mí.  Gracias por el apoyo, entonces, y espero verte pronto. un beso...

_Ropna: _Que review más bonito! Y lo digo en serio... decís cosas muy lindas de mí y eso me llena de orgullo y de ganas de seguir escribiendo. Espero que este cap. también sea de tu agrado y no me llores, que mi intención es transmitir sentimientos pero no kiero que todos mis lectores terminen llorando por mi culpa... así nadie me va a querer leer! Jajaj.. Si podés, como ya te pedí en mi respuesta a tu review en "De amor ya nadie muere" (ahora "La pluma es la lengua del alma"), mandame tu mail (pero no el de harout mara, porque no me lo toma y el mail no llega :S) Besos...yashi

_Isumi: _Tu review me emocionó mucho, ya que decís algo  hermoso de mí. Me alegra que se note que trato de ponerle el mayor sentimiento a lo que escribo, ya sea por  una experiencia personal o poniéndome  en el lugar del personaje...  Espero tu opinión también sobre este capítulo...

_Aiosami: _El sonido hueco y el ardor en la mejilla de... Kagome. Aunque creo que en este cap. ya las dudas se fueron no? Quise poner en otras palabras y más en acciones y sensaciones que Inuyasha le había pegado una cachetada a Kagome. Fui un poko mala no? jejej, pero bueno, lo necesitaba para el desarrollo de la historia. Me alegra que te gusta el cap. y aún falta un poquito para saber que traman Miroku y Sango, pero  ya lo descubrirás. Me agregaste al msn! Gracias! Espero que hablemos pronto...

UFF! Bueno (gaby secándose el sudor de la frente) terminé de responder los reviews. Nunca había recibido tantos! *_* (Yashi feliz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) . Espero recibir esta vez tantos como en el capítulo anterior, estoy super contenta de saber que les gusta lo que escribo. Recuerden que sus reviews son la única recompensa que recibimos los que publicamos en esta página......

Les dejo un beso, que tengan buena semana... nos vemos.


	11. Aniversarios

"Aún ahora"

Undécimo capítulo: _"Aniversarios"_

Hacía ya tres noches que no lograba conciliar el sueño y de seguro esa noche no sería la excepción... se quedaría pensando hasta tarde en muchísimas cosas, todo lo que pudiera pasar por su cabeza, pero sobre todo, pensando en él.

No sabía por qué le sucedía eso, sólo sabía que hacía exactamente tres noches el sueño no se apoderaba de ella sino hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, tanto como para al día siguiente no querer despertar...

Tres noches... tres noches desde aquél día, como también hacía tres años que había comenzado a salir con él... aquél joven que no era precisamente el que ocupaba sus pensamientos hasta altas horas de la noche... éste era otro, un desconocido a veces, una pasión otras.

Uno, un chico inmaduro que nunca la amaría como ella había aprendido a amarlo...

un amor que en lo único que era real, era en el dolor que sentía, que iba creciendo más y más en su interior... Como dolía amarlo... si lo hubiese sabido nunca se hubiera enamorado de él. Pero lamentablemente nuestro corazón no nos permite elegir de quien se enamora. Si nos diera esa libertad seguramente todo sería tan distinto...

Otro, un joven, casi todo un hombre a pesar de su corta edad, que, a pesar de quererla con todo su corazón, vivía para el trabajo y para superarse. Cuántas veces ella deseó que él estuviera más tiempo con ella. Quizás aprendería a conocerla, porque había veces que sentía que él la desconocía por completo, que no sabía nada acerca de ella. Y no estaba tan equivocada...

Él pasaba más horas en su trabajo y estudios que con ella. Esa relación que, a pesar de la alegría que a veces le producía, también la lastimaba... Él, con su forma de ser, sus descuidos respecto a ella y su lejanía también le dolían. ¿Es que acaso todo en su vida significaba dolor y tristeza?

Sentía un gran pesar en su corazón. Trataba de sonreír pero a estas alturas eso era algo prácticamente imposible. Buscaba en su mente alguna solución, pero al caer en cuenta de su situación y de que no había salida, el dolor en su pecho se agudizaba y lograba que repentinas lágrimas brotaran sin que ella pudiera contenerlas. Necesitaba llorar pero no quería hacerlo... Necesitaba olvidarlo pero no podía. ¿O es que acaso no quería? Hacía tres noches que se atormentaba con lo mismo... y todavía se preguntaba

por qué no lograba conciliar el sueño...

Al pasar su mano por sus ojos para quitar las lágrimas, su brazo pasó tan cerca de su nariz que pudo percatarse de que el aroma de su piel había cambiado... Ahora su piel tenía el aroma de Kouga... Su perfume, sus besos le habían invadido la piel... lograrían invadir también su corazón??

Esa tarde entre tantos besos, en un momento miró directo a los ojos de Kouga y sin separar su mirada de ellos en su mente resonaron las siguientes palabras... _"Por qué no me puedo enamorar de ti?? Kouga, por favor, haz que me enamore de ti..."_

Tratando de hacer realidad su deseo se acercó más a él y comenzó a besarlo con una intensidad y pasión que nunca había sentido... Por un instante pensó que su beso no era correspondido, pero al abrir los ojos observó a Kouga con los ojos cerrados y que ponía las manos en su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él para que el beso continuara y se hiciera cada vez más cercano e íntimo...

Era la primera vez que cuando se besaban Kouga cerraba los ojos... siempre era ella la que lo hacía y Kouga al que sorprendía observándola con ternura en sus ojos azules. Ella sintió ganas por primera vez de devolverle un poco del placer que él casi siempre le daba con sus besos y caricias... es que acaso las cosas empezaban a cambiar???

Esa noche festejarían su tercer aniversario... también otras dos personas festejarían... sólo que para lo que Kikyo era su primer aniversario, para Inuyasha sólo era un año de haberla reencontrado... un año de que intentaba en los besos de Kikyo escaparse de Kagome...

.......

Kikyo había preparado un hermoso ambiente. La mesa en perfecto orden con dos velas sobre ella. La luz de la habitación había bajado a tenue para que las velas con aroma a jazmines también sirvieran de iluminación.  El perfume de jazmines se iba mezclando y a la vez desapareciendo entre el aroma delicioso de la cena que ella misma había preparado.

Inuyasha observó todo con detenimiento y asombro. Se sacó la corbata, dejando dos botones desabrochados de su camisa celeste, con la cual había ido a trabajar.

Se sentía tan solo en el trabajo desde que Kagome había renunciado...  se sentía culpable por ello, pero desde que se había ido de la oficina hacía tres días, no la había vuelto a ver, además de que no se atrevía a pasar por su casa o llamarla. ¿Cómo atreverse después de lo que había pasado?

Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en ella. Delante suyo tenía a Kikyo  observándolo con un tinte especial en sus ojos inexpresivos, una llama que dejaba entrever cierto deseo. Vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo, el cual tenía un escote que llegaba apenas a cubrir su pecho. Vestido que se había comprado hacía dos días con parte del dinero que le había dado Toshiro... Estaba realmente hermosa, y para Inuyasha ésto por primera vez no pasó inadvertido.

Se sentaron a cenar  y luego... para que describir lo que pasó después. Sólo con decir que cada caricia parecía fuego en la piel... Sin embargo, los pensamientos se hallaban absortos en lugares opuestos: mientras una no escuchaba ya que su mente se encontraba viajando por los terrenos del placer, el otro inconscientemente nombraba a la persona del sexo opuesto que ocupaba por completo cada espacio de su ser... es que acaso jamás podría olvidarla???

...........

El tercer aniversario de Kagome y Kouga fue algo distinto... Cenaron afuera, caminaron largo rato por la ciudad y llegaron al río (no sé si en Tokio hay un río pero imaginen que si). La luz de la luna le daba de lleno en sus cabellos oscuros y en la cara a Kagome que se encontraba con un vestido largo negro y que para Kouga demostraba que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo... La tibia luz de la luna llena también alcanzaba los azules ojos de Kouga que la miraban con tanta dulzura... Al mirarse y comenzar a besarse entendieron que estaban de más en ese lugar... su lugar era otro, quizás en el cuarto de Kagome...

Allí estaba, en su habitación. Kouga se encontraba al lado de ella, mirando la t. v. de manera tranquila mientras con una de sus suaves manos seguía acariciando la figura que minutos antes hubiera probado por completo...

Mientras sentía la mano de Kouga que seguía recorriéndola, todavía podía sentirlo dentro de ella, como había estado minutos antes y un par de lágrimas sin querer comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, que todavía se encontraban algo coloradas de tanta excitación.

Había pensado en él... otra vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si en todo el día que estuvo junto a Kouga él no había pasado siquiera un instante por su mente, ahora si?? Se secó un poco las lágrimas y prendió un cigarrillo... el último del día... aunque también había sido el primero. Sólo fumaba en ocasiones que la ansiedad, el nerviosismo, la intranquilidad o la tristeza se apoderaban de ella.  Ese día había sido realmente hermoso, pero la noche...  la noche y lo que acababa de hacer con Kouga lo habían traído nuevamente a sus pensamientos.

"_Permanecí en silencio unos minutos hasta que el sueño amenazaba con apoderarse de mí... Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido... me sentí tan mal... sucia... y hasta me odiaba un poco más de lo usual... ¿Cómo podía entregarme de esa forma a Kouga, como si él fuera mi dueño, cuándo mi corazón me decía lo contrario?_

_Es como si yo no tuviera control de mi cuerpo... la pasión me hacía actuar de esa forma, el intento desesperado por sacar aunque sea un instante de mi cabeza a... a..._"

-Kagome...-la voz de Kouga me sacó del trance en el que me encontraba- qué haces fumando? Tú solo fumas cuando estás mal... que pasa?

-Nada, Kouga... no-no te preocupes...- contesté tratando de convencerlo en vano, ya que el llanto se apoderó de mí...

_"Oh,no... lágrimas... él... él no puede saber lo que me sucede... nunca."_

-Na- nada.. en serio- dije tratando de esbozar una falsa sonrisa... sonrisa que

apareció nerviosa en mi rostro, dejando a Kouga para nada conforme y más

confundido aún.

Kouga:-Dime... por favor.

-No... no puedo-dije en un susurro.. "No había nada que decir... no podíamos

hablar... ya era tarde..."

****

**_"Sueños que van en bolsas de hielo al mar,_**

**_colores sin mezclar, nada que contar..."_**

Kouga:- No piensas decirme lo que te sucede? No crees que tengo derecho a saber lo que te pasa como para que llores? Te veo llorar desde hace tres días...

Como respuesta Kouga sólo recibió mi silencio... él no lo podría cambiar, mi silencio  y lo que me sucedía era algo inevitable...

Al ver que todo intento sería en vano, reaccionó de una forma que me sorprendió, pero sobre todo, me angustió... Se paró, tomó sus cosas y se fue de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con absoluto silencio y enojo...

****

****

**_"Silencio que estás atento para atacar,_**

**_nos enfrentas y te vas"_**

Las lágrimas a partir de que se fue se hicieron incontrolables... Cada vez dolía más... cada minuto se hacía todo peor... y yo también me sentía así... cada segundo peor...

Es que había caído en cuenta de todo el daño que le estaba produciendo a Kouga,

de todo el mal que le había hecho durante todos esos años juntos... él no se lo merecía... y eso me hacía sufrir muchísimo más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo, porque yo también me había lastimado, y mucho, durante ese tiempo a su lado.

-¿Cómo pude pensar, como pude creer que se podía jugar así con alguien?-dije

entre sollozos-Kouga... ojalá algún día me perdones... yo... yo realmente quería

enamorarme de tí...

En ese instante abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada incrédula y dolida de Kouga...

**_"No te he oído entrar..._**

**_Somos dos novios_**

**_que no tienen mes de abril,_**

**_que no se miran porque sí,_**

**_que no se hacen reír."_**

Se acerca hacia mí y comienza a besarme, a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo, a la fuerza tratar de "enamorarme"... yo me opuse... pero finalmente terminé por corresponder sus besos..

**_"Ahora el cariño envenena la habitación,_**

**_llena todo de falso amor, esconde el mal humor"_**

Pero de pronto reaccioné... ¿qué estaba haciendo? Él... él debía entenderme.. tenía que frenarlo y hacer que me entienda...

Kagome:- Kouga, espera... basta!!! Mírame... mírame y escúchame bien...

**_"Mírame y dime que es lo que ves,_**

**_mírate y dime en que se parecen A y B"_**

-Nosotros... yo... lo siento... lo siento muchísimo, créeme... pero.. hasta aquí llegamos...

**_"Y es que tú y yo,_**

**_sólo tú y yo,_**

**_ni siempre ni nunca,_**

**_ni tú ni yo_**

**_cabemos cantando_**

**_en esta canción."_**

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, Kagome?- murmuró Kouga sin comprender del todo aún...

Aquella joven a la que miraba no era esa que él conocía desde que tenían doce años... no era la persona con la que había compartido los últimos tres años de su vida en esa relación que era tan importante y necesaria para él...

Él ya había reconocido en su interior varias veces que había desplazado su relación y el amor por algo que desde chico le habían enseñado que era mucho más importante: el estudio y el trabajo.

Por eso ella lo miraba así? Por eso aquellos ojos oscuros que él adoraba ahora se habían vuelto tristes y sin brillo? ¿Qué sucedía realmente en el interior de Kagome? Eso era en ese momento "el gran misterio" para él...

**_"No eran así esos ojos que están_**

**_ya cansados de llorar..._**

**_Quieren descansar..."_**

-Que yo... nosotros no podemos seguir más así... yo no quiero seguir así. Entiéndeme... yo quiero enamorarme de ti, pero no... no puedo- dije con la voz entre cortada por el llanto... Las lágrimas caían cada vez más rápido una detrás de la otra... me ahogaban y no me dejaban aire para hablar...

En eso siento los fuertes brazos de Kouga rodeándome... él... ¿me está abrazando? ¿Es que no comprende que todo se terminó? Ya... ya no se  puede hacer nada... yo ya no tenía ganas de luchar...

**_"Dame un abrazo y siente como esta vez_**

**_el amor se nos escapa sin poder hacer nada por él._**

**_Mírame y dime que es lo que ves,_**

**_mírate y dime en que se parecen A y B."_**

Kouga:- Todo este tiempo fue una mentira, ¿no es así?

La pregunta de Kouga me sorprendió por completo... y me hizo sentir peor de lo que me sentía... Él... él tenía razón. Y era hora que yo enfrentara lo que había estado tratando de negar estos años... y también que pagara por el daño que le causé,  usándolo de esa forma..

-No, Kouga, no digas eso- dije mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte y las lágrimas seguían

agolpándose en mis ojos- yo... yo te quiero muchísimo y más de una vez sentí amor por tí... pero... en mi mente siempre hubo otra persona y ya... ya no quiero lastimarte más.

Al decir esto, Kouga me soltó y mi llanto se hizo incontrolable a tal punto que él mismo se asustó. Pareciera que todo mi ser, todo lo que sentía estaba saliendo a través de esas lágrimas llenas de culpa, tristeza y dolor...

Kouga:-Entonces ya no hay nada más que hablar...

Kagome:- ¿Cómo que no hay nada más que hablar? ¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo tan frío aún en un momento como éste?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué te pregunte a quien amaste todo éste tiempo? ¿Quieres que me siga destruyendo?- Preguntó tratando de sonar sarcástico pero el intento dejó ver aún más su adolorido tono de voz.

Kagome:- No... no es así... yo realmente te quise y no sabes cuanto...

Kouga:- Pero no fue suficiente, verdad? No fue suficiente todo el amor que te tengo y te tuve... las millones de veces que te dije que te quería... nada de eso fue suficiente para t

-Claro que lo fue... fue algo maravilloso... contigo me sentí amada por primera vez en mi  vida... contigo descubrí lo que es estar con alguien... contigo fue mi primera vez... contigo -  y la voz ya no me salía porque nuevas lágrimas habían invadido mis ojos- contigo... me sentí de mil maneras distintas que no conocía...

Kouga:- Pero nunca lograste enamorarte de mí... ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Tantas veces creí en ti, en tu mirada... aunque otras veces me daba cuenta, pero trataba de negarlo, dolía demasiado reconocerlo... tú nunca me amaste...

Kagome:- Claro que te amé... pero de manera distinta a lo que siento en mi interior por esa otra persona. El cariño que te tengo no lo puedo describir... sólo sé que no es amor y te juro que eso me duele todavía más a mí que a tí...

Kouga:- Tú una vez me dijiste que querer era poder... si tu realmente quieres amarme, lo vas a lograr, yo te puedo ayudar... voy a ser lo mejor que pueda para...

-No, Kouga, no- lo interrumpió mi voz desesperada- no es así. ¿Por qué siempre con que tienes que ser el mejor? Pensé que habías cambiado...

-Y lo hice... todo gracias a ti...-dijo Kouga en tono triste- pero ahora nada tendrá sentido... me estás demostrando que siempre tuve razón... debo ser el mejor, al no serlo para tí, te estoy perdiendo...

Kagome:- No es así y lo sabes... tú siempre fuiste más de lo que yo podía pedir...

Claro que tuvimos nuestros momentos en donde todo parecía nublarse, pero...

tú me hiciste increíblemente feliz... Kouga, por favor... que todo lo que vivimos

nos haya servido para algo, a los dos.

Kouga:- ¿pero cómo pretendes que te olvide?

-Yo... no lo sé- dije algo confundida, sintiendo un pesar en mi corazón ante el inminente adiós- prométeme que serás feliz... que seremos felices- le dije finalmente dejando escapar unos últimos sollozos mientras tomaba aire fuertemente para tratar de sentirme mejor en mi interior, aunque sin muchos resultados.

-Kagome, sabes que lo que más quisiera es que seamos felices los dos, pero... juntos- dijo Kouga esta vez en tono decidido- sé que eso ya es imposible... tú has decidido enfrentar la verdad de una vez y eso es bueno... pero... no entiendo por qué hace tres años me dijiste que me querías cuando no era así...

-Claro que te quería, todavía sentía ese amor que me hizo reír y llorar en silencio más de una vez-le dije con una triste sonrisa, mientras recordaba mis doce y trece años, cuando mi amor por Kouga estaba tan intacto... tan vivo- además de que te quería con el alma quería huir de lo que había empezado a sentir... yo... me estaba enamorando de una persona que sabía que jamás me correspondería y que yo no debía amar...

Kouga me miraba dolido y sobre todas las cosas, triste... esa mirada hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera entera.

Kouga:- Entiendo... entonces alguna vez me quisiste?

- Claro que si..- le contesté con toda la dulzura que pude reunir en mi voz  para ese susurro- no te pido que me entiendas ni mucho menos que me perdones... sólo quiero verte feliz... Sé que eso ahora va a ser difícil... pero quiero que seas muy feliz en tu vida, porque te lo mereces, porque eres una persona maravillosa tal  y como eres... prométemelo

-Te lo prometo, Kagome- dijo Kouga como en un susurro, bajando la mirada- a-adiós.

-Adiós, Kouga... - dije mientras una lágrima que parecía arder en la piel rodaba por mi mejilla- adiós...

**_"Y es que tú y yo,_**

**_sólo tú y yo,_**

**_ni siempre ni nunca,_**

**_ni tú ni yo_**

**_salimos con vida_**

**_de esta canción."_**

Continuará........................................................----------------------------à 

"Tú y yo" de "La Oreja de Van Gogh" 2003 cd: "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida".

**N/a:**

Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, el cual considero uno de los más importantes del fic, sino díganme ustedes, pero entre los exámenes del colegio (quizás la causa principal de tanta demora en todo, tanto en la actualización de fics como en la respuesta a mails) y la falta de inspiración (me costó horrores terminar el capítulo 13 de este fic), no pude escribir nada... Quería terminar el capítulo 13 para poder subir tranquila el resto.

Pero dicen por ahí que tarde pero seguro... ahora... la tardanza valió la pena??? Contéstenme en un review...

Ahora, gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior:

**Miles **cuyos reviews me dan mucho apoyo  y alegría.

**Coolis17 **por su apoyo incondicional y las cosas hermosas que dice de mi fic. Creo que en este capítulo les hice un pasar un momento no muy grato, no? Pero creo que era necesario para el fic. Gracias por todo y espero tu review.

**Kasim **gracias por tu comentario y por siempre apoyarme para que actualice pronto.

**Sheila Ruiz **un orgullo recibir tu review siempre que actualizo, pero no me mates!! Todo tiene un por qué y me muero de curiosidad por ver que vas a decir de este cap. Perdón por la demora.

**Aiosami **lamento que no hayamos podido hablar mucho ya que mi msn dejó de funcionar, pero quiero agradecerte por tu review y por ser paciente, lamento haber tardado tanto.

**Isumi **me alegra saber que pensás que le pongo sentimiento al fic, porque esa es mi intención. Ya vas a ver que Inu va a sufrir, aunque sea un poquito, por hacer llorar tanto a Kagome... Cuidate y si tenes un tiempito dejame tu review.

**Sakimi **gracias por tanto apoyo y perdón por no responder tu mail, es que como dije antes, estoy llena de exámenes y muy corta de tiempo. Gracias por todo de nuevo. YaShi

**Leydi **yo también estoy sin msn, si queres mandame un mail cuando puedas. Espero tu review, si? Besos desde Argentina.

 **Natuchi**te extraño muchísimo, loka! Dónde estás?? Te extraño!!!!!! Espero recibir tu review en este capítulo, es  que desde el mail donde me mandaste el cap. de "Bring me" no supe nada de mi hermana menor correntina. Escribime! Te kiero!

**K-gome **Ya verás sufrir a Kikyo también, en el próximo capítulo tendrás un adelanto. Espero que sigas dejándome tus valiosos reviews...

**Iya **No te envié el cap. antes porque quería que fuera una sorpresa su contenido, además de que sé que no tenés tiempo para leer mis cosas y corregirlas, prefiero que lo leas en bruto, tal cual salió de mi mente, porque te lo dedico a vos, para que pronto se solucione todo y logres encontrar la felicidad que tanto te mereces.  Te adoro,  corazón, escribime!

**Blue ningyo: **Gracias por el apoyo y perdón por el retraso, pero en recompensa este capítulo es más largo o no? Espero que te haya gustado. Pronto te enterarás del plan de Miroku y Sango, ahora sólo espero tu review para saber tu valiosísima opinión.

**Sesskago: **Mandy... espero que pronto puedas ponerte nuevamente al día con los fics, cuando lo hagas no dudes en dejarme tu review porque para mi el apoyo de una de mis amigas de siempre es importantísimo. Te quiero, sos demasiado buena!!!!

**Morrigan: **Gracias por dejarme siempre tu review. Ya me puse al día con tu fic, espero que hayas recibido mi review. Espero que sigas opinando igual de mi historia. Te extraño ahora que ando sin msn! Cuando quieras escribime, besotes.

**Ropna **Lamento no haber podido hablar con vos en el msn, justo cuando te agregué fue que me dejó de funcionar... Gracias por todo lo lindo que decís de mí y espero que no me mates por haber tardado tanto. Tengo una excusa bien válida: la maldita escuela. Me pone feliz saber que te gusta tanto lo que escribo. Espero tu review en hispa como siempre.

Bueno, sin más, un saludo grande a todos los que leen este fic, espero sus reviews y este capítulo va dedicado a mis dos hermanitas que andan pasando un momento no muy grato: **Sayito e Iya-corazón.**

A todos los del foro de Inuyasha en el que entré hace poco. Lamento no poder postear tanto como quisiera, casi no tengo tiempo para entrar en el foro!

A mis compañeros del colegio que son los mejores y a mí misma por soportar a la bruja de la nueva profesora de contabilidad ¬¬

_YaShi =0)_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  


	12. Yo te amo capítulo especial

"Aún Ahora":

Capítulo Especial: _"Porque yo te amo..."_

**Canción:** "Porque yo te amo"

**Versión original** por _Sandro_

Versión usada para el fic: por _Emanuel Arias y Guadalupe_ de "Operación Triunfo Argentina"

Hoy es el día de nuestra fiesta de egresados. Por fin llegó el último día de clases... Pensar que tantas veces soñé con este día cuando era pequeño, creyendo que sería el mejor de mi vida, ya que después de hoy no volveré nunca más  a pisar una escuela...  Pero  ahora que por fin llegó, nada es como imaginé... Es que no sólo voy a dejar de  asistir  a la escuela por siempre... también dejaré de verte, y para siempre...

Kagome... no sé como decirte que me iré... no quiero darme cuenta del error que estoy cometiendo, ni tampoco quiero ver tu expresión cuando te enteres de lo que voy a hacer.

Estás tan linda con ese vestido rojo... tu rostro feliz,   una sonrisa dibujada en tus labios, iluminada por las luces multicolores del salón... Esta es nuestra noche, nuestra fiesta, pero también es mi adiós... Una súbita angustia ante la idea hace que la felicidad reinante en los demás no invada mi interior, sino que en su lugar se encuentre esta extraña sensación en mi estómago que me impide disfrutar la fiesta.

Es que no puedo sacarte los ojos de encima sabiendo que esta puede ser la última vez que te vea. No quiero lastimarte más, ni yo  tampoco quiero seguir lastimándome, por eso me voy... No sabes lo difícil que es para mí  mirarte ahora, imaginando que ya no veré más esos ojos cafés que no puedo evitar seguir. Tú tampoco puedes evitar los míos, lo sé... Durante estos años, cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban no hacías más que apartarla... yo tampoco a veces lograba sostener tu mirada, creo que es porque cada día se me hace más difícil olvidarte y, al contrario de mis deseos, me sigo enamorando de ti...

Me miras... nuestras miradas se cruzan como tantas otras veces, y  tu sólo bajas tu cabeza, ocultándome tus ojos... vamos, Kagome, ¿por qué tienes miedo de mirarme? Tú también debes sentir lo mismo que yo... La situación nos supera, estamos constantemente en una lucha interna de nuestra razón contra lo que nos dice el corazón... Y como duele no poder  amarnos...

_"Por ese palpitar _

_que tiene tu mirar_

_ yo puedo presentir_

_ que tú debes sufrir _

_ igual que sufro yo por esta situación_

_ que nubla la razón, sin permitir pensar..."_

Estoy viviendo un momento único en mi vida... tantas veces imaginé este día tan especial, y ahora que lo estoy viviendo, no puedo creerlo... Todos mis compañeros y amigos reunidos para decir adiós a una etapa de nuestras vidas que, difícilmente, algún día logremos recuperar. Tantos juegos, risas, momentos compartidos, años de estar cada uno al lado del otro, compartiendo un mismo camino... Es extraño, pero siempre temí el final de la escuela. Hoy estoy aquí, bajo las luces del hermoso salón, charlando con mis amigas y sintiendo que hoy digo adiós a una parte de mí para siempre...

Ahí estás tú, por fin te encontré... te busqué con la mirada desde que llegué y recién ahora logré encontrarte, Inuyasha... mi mejor amigo. Te miro y al instante te percatas de mi mirada. Al sentirme descubierta por tus ojos dorados bajo mi mirada, sintiendo unos deseos incontrolables de correr y abrazarme a ti, pero algo me detiene... es lo mismo que me calla cada vez que quisiera decirte que te quiero con el alma. Que difícil que es la situación entre nosotros dos... Fingimos sentir sólo una gran amistad, cuando nuestros corazones gritan por otra cosa, algo mucho más profundo. Ellos simplemente gritan por amor...

_" ¿En qué ha de concluir el drama singular que existe entre los dos?_

_Tratando simular tan sólo una amistad mientras en realidad_

_se agita la pasión que envuelve al corazón, y que obliga a callar..."_

Te comienzas a acercar lentamente hacia mí... me saludas y te paras a mi lado. Estás  a mi lado como quisiera tenerte siempre, pero esta puede ser  la última... No dejo de repetirme eso en mi mente, es como una tortura, pero verte  aquí conmigo me hace olvidar por un momento  el debate en mi interior...  te miro y me encuentro con tus labios rosados, me sonríes...   parece que con tan sólo esa sonrisa pudieras decirme todo... Sé que aún me quieres, pero yo... debo irme, no hay otra solución.  Kagome...

Te sientas frente a mí . Quisiera poder  abrazarte y decirte que jamás me iré, pero no puedo... No sé que hacer, me estoy desesperando...

Inuyasha... tímidamente me acerco y te saludo. ¿Cómo puede ser que aún te tenga miedo aunque seas mi mejor amigo? Quizás es miedo a lo que siento en mi interior cuando te veo, cuando veo tu boca... quisiera haberte besado no precisamente en la mejilla. Me  siento ante tu mirada inquieta y con un brillo que nunca antes le vi. Te sonrío y tú haces lo mismo... pareciera que pensaras mil cosas al mismo tiempo que te sientas frente a mí y diriges tu mirada a... mis labios. Me siento tan impotente... quisiera besarte y que esta noche se haga eterna... pero no puedo hacer nada, y  eso me frustra el alma... __

_" Tus labios de rubí, de rojo carmesí,_

_ parecen murmurar mil cosas sin hablar_

_y yo que estoy aquí, sentado frente a ti, _

_me siento desangrar, sin poder conversar" _

Estoy a punto de decírtelo cuando Kouga se acerca... tu lo miras, le sonríes  y  te vas... y yo me quedo aquí, sentado sin haber podido decirte que me voy... que te quiero con todo el corazón, pero que es lo mejor para mí  y para ti...

Tal vez algún día nos volvamos a encontrar. Dicen por ahí que si dos personas están destinadas a permanecer juntas tarde o temprano vuelven a unirse...  Quiero creer en esas palabras para que este adiós no sea tan doloroso, para encontrar la fuerza para que cuando esta noche acabe poder irme sin sentir que dejé aquí una parte de mí... sin sentir que este fue nuestro final.

 Quizás algún día pueda decírtelo, quizás yéndome logre  encontrar el valor  y  el momento... tal vez  así  pueda decirte que yo... te amo.

Me sigues mirando, como buscando decirme algo, pero veo venir a Kouga sobre nosotros, y antes de poder pensar, lo miro y le dirijo una sonrisa falsa, simulando felicidad, cuando mi felicidad estaba en estar sentada junto a tí... Me voy, sin poder hablar contigo y decirte lo que te quisiera repetir todos los días de mi vida: que te quiero con toda el alma. Esto me destruye por dentro, pero es la verdad... quizás algún día no me lastime más saber que te quiero y pueda gritárselo al mundo... yo te amo...

_" Tratando de decir  tal vez será mejor_

_ me marche yo de aquí, para no vernos más. _

_Total, ¿qué más me da? _

_Ya sé que sufriré,_

_pero al final tendr_

_ tranquilo el corazón _

_y al fin podré gritar:_

_Yo te amo, yo te amo..._

_Te amo..."_

N/A: Sé que quieren matarme por no subir el capítulo que seguía y en su lugar subir esta especie de "flash back", donde vemos la última vez que Kagome e Inuyasha se vieron antes de que Inuyasha se fuera.

Quise hacerlo así por dos razones. La primera, para darme más tiempo en los próximos capítulo, ya que no me siento para nada segura con ellos. Y segundo, porque  me enamoré de la canción al escucharla y quise escribir algo con ella, y bueno, esto es lo que salió.

Me decidí a subirlo porque hace siglos que no actualizo este fic (nunca tardé tanto!!) además de que Sayito regresó (lean "Verdades tras nuestro presente") y además Iya subió varios fics nuevos (Muñeca de Porcelana), además de capítulos de Shingetsu por lo que me dieron muchísimas ganas de actualizar yo también, es que tenía todo esto tan abandonado... Espero que les haya gustado y en la próxima actualización les prometo que sigue la historia. No me maten por tardar más de lo que tardé siempre en actualizar, es que además de que este año el colegio está absorbiendo mi tiempo más que en años anteriores, no pasé por mis mejores momentos este último mes. Digamos que no es falta de imaginación, sino falta de ánimo, de ganas de seguir, y no precisamente de seguir el fic.

Capítulo dedicado a esas personas que hacen que quiera seguir adelante, con el fic, con mi vida, con todo... ellos saben quienes son.

Gracias por sus reviews!!!

FANFICTION:

Miles: Amiga! Perdón por no haberte respondido el otro día cuando entré cinco minutos al msn desde la casa de Juan, no podía hablar. te extraño! Y gracias por tu apoyo en cada capítulo. 

**Coolis17: **a vos también muchísimas gracias por apoyarme siempre. Este capítulo te lo mostré una vez por msn, te acordás?

Chiisana Minako: pensaba en decirle a Sayo o a alguien más que te mandara saludos 

Porque no me encontraste en el msn o en el foro porque ando sin msn, además de falta de tiempo para entrar al foro de Inuyasha.  Sabía que sucedería eso! Espero pronto poder entrar y participar allí como corresponde. Gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo, eso me pone muy feliz. Gracias por el dibujo de Kagome, en estos días estuve viéndolo porque anduve ordenando mi carpeta en Mis Documentos y lo encontré. Espero que me digas que tal te pareció esta locura mía...  gracias por todo, chibi! Nos vemos.

Ika-Chan: gracias por tu comentario. Espero que me digas que te parece este y bueno, que opines lo que quieras sobre mi fics, adelante! No tiene por que ser tres palabras! XD gracias igualmente por el review, me alegra que te gustara. Kala: buenísimo eso de "el tontorrón XXL de Inuyasha" Pero no prometo nada acerca de que dejará de cometerlos gracias por tu apoyo! 

**K-gome: **Si, yo también creo que Kagome dio un gran paso al aclarar en parte las cosas con kouga. gracias por apoyarme desde siempre, en serio. No digas eso de que te gustaría escribir como yo, estoy segura de que tenes tu propio estilo y que es genial... nos vemos, cuidate.

**Yami-Battousai: **te tomaste la molestia de leer los 11 cap? gracias, Claudio! Me alegra que te gustara. Veremos que te parece este capítulo, me alegra contar siempre con tu apoyo.

**Isumi:** se te escaparon unas lagrimitas? Perdón, isumi! XD me pone contenta que notes que trato de poner en las palabras también mis sentimientos, para que se sienta lo que se lee. Gracias por tu review!

**Iya-corazón :**el capi va dedicado a vos, y lo sabes... esta lucecita no sería nada sin tu ayuda. Creo que no te lo envié este, por lo que lo hace más especial porque en el caso de que no te lo haya enviado (jeje, ahora no recuerdo) será sorpresa. Sino es así, sabé que te lo dedico con todo mi cariño, un cariño inmenso que tengo por esa personita que me da fuerzas sin siquiera saberlo, que saber que cuento con ella es un motivo más para seguir. Te quiero!!

             ****

**InuyashaHanyou2: **Gracias por tu review!  Y bueno, sobre lo que me pediste de hacer sufrir a Kikyo...solo esperá un poquito más que ya comienzo con eso jejej

**Sheila Ruiz: :: **Gaby le contesta el review a Shei detrás de una pared y con un casco de soldado en la cabeza**:: **No me mates, piedad!!!!!!! Ya dije arriba, anduve bastante bajoneada y sin ganas como para subir los capítulos, perdón! Siempre es un placer recibir un review tuyo, espero uno tuyo esta vez también. Gracias, loka!

**Blue ningyo: **Gracias por tus comentarios, son muy valiosos para mi. Te parece que estuve cruel? Bueno, quizás un tanto, pero las letras se pusieron solas, lo importante era que Kagome se sincerara. Si Inuyasha y Kikyo rompen, le tengo algo peor a Kikyo que Toshiro, jejej ::gaby con carita de diablo:: Bueno, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo, vos querías algo emotivo pero no creo haberlo logrado... gracias por todo tu apoyo, de nuevo, gracias. nos vemos...

**Hitoki-chan: **Gracias por tu review!  Fuiste mi review 100 en ff.net (**gaby con bonete de fiesta y globos cayendo desde el techo) **Y gracias también por tener esta historia entre tus favoritas, al igual que a mí en autoras, es todo un honor. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y nuevamente, gracias!

**Sayito: **mi hermanita rande!!  Capítulo dedicado íntegramente a vos, al igual que a Iya y demás personitas que vos sabes... gracias por tu amistad, por ayudarme a seguir, por soportarme cuando se me dio por escribir este cap. te acordás que te envié la canción?? Gracias en serio, ale, por ser quien sos, por ser parte de mi vida. Además de que decís cosas muy lindas de mí... yo también te adoro con el alma, hermana.

**Karely: **Te leíste los 11 capítulos de corrido? Pobre kary! Gracias por tu review y me puso muy contenta saber que te gustó el fic, todo un orgullo para mí. Espero saber tu opinión sobre este capítulo y que tu opinión sobre mi no haya cambiado... gracias

HISPAFICS:

**Ropna: **Cómo crees que Inuyasha se va a enamorar de Kikyo? Sobre mi cadáver, ropnita!  Jajaj.. gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, por siempre estar ahí con tu review. Siento que sólo hayamos podido hablar una vez por msn.. mi msn denuevo roto, mejor dicho, mi compu rota TT pero ya vendrá el sábado mi novio a ver si puede arreglarla jeje no me mates por tardar. Ya cuando tenga msn de nuevo te contaré bien que pasó... besotes cariñosos.

**Iru: **Te agradezco tu sincera opinión y todo lo bueno que dijiste de mí sobre que sé transmitir sentimientos, eso me pone feliz. Sé que los personajes están  OOC, lo siento, pero bueno, fue lo mejor que me salió. Creo que en varios fics  sucede lo mismo, por algo es una ficción y más si se trata de un universo alterno. Si querés verlo como si fueran personajes originales y de otra serie, no tengo problema. Al subir la historia a internet los que la leen pasan a ser dueños de ella, así que es tu visión de la historia. Nuevamente, gracias por la sinceridad.  Nos vemos.

**Yania: **Morrigan!! Amiga! Cómo te extraño! Recibiste mi review en tu fic?? Gracias por tu opinión y me alegra que la espera haya valido la pena. Te quiero y extraño... cuidate, tu amiga Yashi.

En fin, esos fueron los review. Sé que este capítulo fue muy cursi, no apto para diabéticos , pero confío en que mínimamente les haya gustado. Gracias por simplemente leerme...

Cuídense, los quiere...

YaShi 


	13. Amor se llama el juego

"Aún Ahora"

Duodécimo capítulo: _"Amor se llama el juego"_

-Inuyasha... Inuyasha, ¡reacciona!- Kikyo gritó casi histéricamente-.

-Si, ¿qué sucede?- repuso el chico, pareciendo que salía de un trance...

-Eso es lo que me pregunto yo- le contestó Kikyo, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre su brazo derecho sobre la cama, colocándose un poco más arriba de la altura de Inuyasha, que se encontraba recostado al lado de ella- ¿qué te sucede?

Inuyasha:- Nada, ya te he dicho que nada...

Kikyo sólo pudo negar con su cabeza, no sólo no creyéndole, sino resignándose a la idea de que Inuyasha no le diría que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos instantes, ni tampoco en que venía pensando hacía ya unos días...

**"Hace demasiados meses que mis payasadas no provocan tus  ganas de reir"...**

****

La joven sentía que él ya no le prestaba la misma atención que tiempo atrás, ahora estaba tan sumido en su propio mundo... ¿En qué diablos pensaría? Quizás allí se encontraba la razón de por qué estaba tan apartado de sus amigos, en especial de Kouga y Kagome. Kikyo no podía dejar de sentir una gran satisfacción y conformismo frente a esa situación, pero no quería que Inuyasha también se apartara de ella, ni tampoco que comenzara  a odiarla al darse cuenta que, quizás, la culpable de su aislamiento era ella...

-Pero tú... ¿te encuentras bien conmigo, Inuyasha? Es decir, ¿estás feliz de estar a mi lado?- preguntó entonces algo temerosa, mirándolo y casi analizando cada gesto del muchacho-.

Inuyasha lo pensó unos instantes, para luego responder:

-Si, creo que si... -al ver la cara que puso Kikyo, se apresuró a agregar:- el problema soy yo, Kikyo, quédate tranquila, no eres tú...

**"No es que  ya no me intereses, pero el tiempo de los besos y el sudor... es la hora de dormir..."**

Al ver  que Kikyo avanzaba sobre él, como intentando rozar sus labios con los suyos, se tiró levemente hacia atrás, dando una pequeña vuelta en su cama, girando hacia la derecha...

-Ahora, si me permites, apago la luz... quiero descansar- murmuró Inuyasha para finalizar la conversación.

Kikyo sólo asintió y se acomodó a su lado, mirando hacia el reloj de rojos y brillantes números que marcaban la una de la madrugada, para luego mirar hacia el techo de la habitación que ahora se encontraba en penumbras,  cayendo luego de unos minutos en  un  absoluto sueño...

:::::::

Apagué el televisor con algo de desánimo, la película que pasaban la había ido a ver al cine junto a... Kouga. Mi reloj ya marcaba la una de la mañana  y yo realmente no deseaba dormir, pese a que el sueño iba apoderándose de mis energías.

No había vuelto a ver a Kouga desde esa noche y mucho menos había sabido algo de Inuyasha. Sólo había salido de mi casa para buscar trabajo o ir a ver a Sango. Miroku había hablado por teléfono conmigo diciéndome que tenía algo importante que decirme junto a Sango. Quedamos en encontrarnos en su casa un día de estos... creo que en dos días debía reunirme con ellos.  Ya no sabía en que día vivía...  Me pasé días revisando mi caja de recuerdos y, sin proponérmelo, haciendo un viaje por mi memoria...

Tantos momentos que compartí junto a mis amigos, junto a Kouga... junto a Inuyasha. Aún me dolía pensar en él después de lo que había sucedido. Todo me recordaba a él, y, al  instante, debía obligarme a mi misma a recordar que también lo había perdido, que ya nada era igual... ¿Cómo lograr olvidarte de la persona que por mucho tiempo fue una de las más importantes en tu vida? ¿Cómo simular que murió cuando bien sabes que él está aquí, sigue en tu mismo mundo y aún respira tu mismo aire? ¿Cómo hacerte a la idea de que ya no le importas y que no eres ni siquiera un recuerdo para él?  Cada recuerdo y cada pregunta torturaba más mis sentidos...

Es que me acordé de tantas cosas... nuestras salidas al cine, a bailar, a simplemente caminar o tomar un helado... Mi primer día de los enamorados junto a Kouga. Cuando Inuyasha enfermaba y  yo le llevaba las tareas del colegio. Cuando Sango se quedaba a dormir en casa y nos quedábamos hablando hasta altas horas de la noche... risas, alguna que otra tristeza, peleas, pero sobre todo buenos momentos... instantes y días felices que ya no volverán y que se habían quedado en el pasado... un pasado que me dolía recordar porque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a tenerlo conmigo, aún sabiendo que eso era imposible.__

**"Duele verte removiendo la cajita de cenizas que el placer**

** tras de sí dejó..."**

****

¿Me estaba haciendo más vieja? Podría ser... o era que los recuerdos me estaban superando, más bien atormentando. No entendía como toda aquella felicidad podía esfumarse de un día para el otro... como tantos recuerdos podían ser borrados con esa fría facilidad y con ese dolor tan distante al que mi corazón parecía haberse acostumbrado.

Había pasado la noche y finalmente era nuevamente de día.  Levantándome con pereza, tomé un baño. Quería dejar de pensar y de vivir del pasado. Tenía todo un futuro adelante y, para alcanzarlo, tenía que hacer algo con mi presente... no podía quedarme otro día más recordando...

El sonido del timbre me impidió todo intento de olvidar por unos instantes el pasado y pensar en el futuro. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con la azul mirada de Kouga casi perdida... su rostro demostraba que no se encontraba para nada bien. Sentí como un pinchazo en el pecho... algo que podía descifrar como... ¿culpabilidad, tal vez?

-Kouga, ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunté sorprendida y algo preocupada.

-¿Puedo pasar?- me respondió en forma de pregunta, aún con la mirada baja.

-Si, claro, pasa... - dije mientras abría del todo la puerta y me recargaba sobre ella para que pudiera pasar.

Kouga caminó despacio y con la mirada perdida en el suelo, hasta llegar a uno de los sillones de la sala, desplomándose sobre él. Acto seguido, yo caminé hacia él, acomodándome a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunté, tratando de encontrar su mirada con mis ojos pero sin lograrlo.

 -N-no.. no lo sé- me dijo evitando mi mirada bruscamente, para que  yo no pudiera ver su rostro.

Kagome:-Kouga... por favor, dime que te sucede.

En ese instante, levantó su rostro y clavó su mirada en mi... Sus ojos lo demostraban todo. Estaba herido,  triste, ausente... enojado quizás, pero sobre todo parecía sentir un gran dolor...

-Yo... necesitaba hablar con alguien- comenzó a articular- pero... no debí venir aquí.

-N-no te preocupes- le dije mirándolo a los ojos- Cuando comenzamos a salir una vez dijimos que por sobre todas las cosas seríamos amigos... ¿lo recuerdas?

Kouga nunca respondió mi pregunta, quizás por rechazo a lo que nos sucedía, o porque le dolía demasiado admitirlo. Si había ido hasta allí para hablar conmigo, en el fondo yo seguía siendo su amiga, a pesar de todo. Esa había sido nuestra promesa y yo debía cumplirla...

**"Mal y tarde estoy cumpliendo la palabra que te d**

**_Cuando juré escribirte una canción..."_******

Lo escuché descargarse sobre su mala relación con su madre, relación a base de peleas, gritos, obligaciones familiares, etc. a pesar de que alguna vez, Kouga me había confesado que él la quería pese a las peleas. Había sido así desde que había conocido a Kouga, aunque me enteré con más profundidad de lo mal que se llevaba con su madre al comenzar a salir con él.

Como imaginé, su madre había estallado de alegría al enterarse de que terminamos... Pero no sólo me culpaba a mí, sino que también le echaba la culpa a Kouga, por elegirme a mí y no a... Kikyo.

Yo sabía que lo que le hacía su madre, eso de despreciarlo y querer manejar su vida, lo desesperaba, pero sobre todo, lo lastimaba, así que no pude resistir y lo abracé... quizás para tranquilizarlo, quizás para decirle "_aquí estoy_", o simplemente para decir adiós a nuestro pasado... todo había acabado y ambos estábamos muy heridos... Nada quedaba ya de los recuerdos felices que me habían atormentado durante esos días, nada quedaba de esas tardes de pasión, de los dulces besos y caricias, nada quedaba del placer, de nosotros...

**"Un dios triste y envidioso nos castig**

**_Por trepar juntos al árbol y atrancarnos con la flor de la pasión..._**

**_Por probar aquél sabor..."_**

Él tal vez mal interpretó mi gesto y, todavía abrazados, al oído me preguntó:

-¿No podemos intentarlo de nuevo?.. ¿No podrías olvidarlo?

Mientras una lágrima perdida se escapaba atravesando mi mejilla, le contesté:

-Ojalá pudiera.. pero hace mucho que sé que la respuesta será para siempre no...

En seguida Kouga me soltó... Me entristeció ver su mirada, casi reprochándome la situación. Si él sentía dolor... creo que nada se comparaba a lo que yo sentía en ese instante.

**"El agua apaga al fuego y al ardor, los años...**

**_Amor se llama el juego en el que un par de ciegos_**

**_ juegan a hacerse daño..."_**

****

Se quedó observándome durante un rato... parecía que a través de mis ojos pudiera comprenderme. Al fin le había dicho la verdad, quizás no le había dicho a quien nunca pude olvidar, pero  ya no lo estaba engañando más... Se acercó a mí, me abrazó y me susurró:

-Yo nunca te olvidaré... Siempre... siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón. Pero también sé que vas a ser feliz... No me preguntes como, pero sé que lo serás... Adiós, Kagome.

****

**_" y cada vez peor_**

**_y cada vez más rotos..."_**

Se paró, y antes de irse por donde había llegado, me dijo con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica:

-Cuando tú necesites hablar, llámame, si?

Yo le contesté asintiendo con mi cabeza y también dedicándole una sonrisa, pero no melancólica como la suya... una sonrisa de paz, porque comprendí que aunque estaríamos cada uno por su lado, que  aunque ya no habría un "nosotros", nuestra amistad no había terminado... es más, recién estaba comenzando.

**_"y cada vez más tú, _**

**_y cada vez más  yo, _**

**_sin rastro de nosotros..."_**

:::::::::

Esa mañana, Inuyasha se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa donde el desayuno que Kikyo había preparado se encontraba perfectamente servido. El joven de ojos ámbar sólo se limitaba a mirar la taza de café con leche con una mirada lacónica y ausente. Kikyo se hallaba sentada frente a él, observándolo con sus inexpresivos ojos café por encima de la taza, mientras bebía un sorbo del líquido... Depositó la taza sobre la mesa y mirando hacia un lado, como si no le diera importancia a lo que decía, simulando buscar las tostadas con la mirada, exclamó:

-¿Piensas decirme de una maldita vez que es lo que te sucede?

El chico de cabello castaño levantó su mirada por primera vez en el día y se encontró con los ojos de Kikyo un tanto molestos, como cargados de ira.

-¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no lo sé?- dijo levantando un poco el tono de su voz pero intentando no sobresaltarse.

-Entonces eso significa que algo te sucede- dijo la mujer, creyendo haber encontrado la punta del ovillo para desatar el nudo que se encontraba en el interior del joven.

-N-no, no lo sé- insistió Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha... has estado así desde que Miroku llamó y te contó que Kouga y Kagome  terminaron- espetó la mujer con un tono algo colérico, cansándose de la situación.

-¿Qué dices? Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada... - exclamó el chico, bajando la mirada nuevamente.

-Que sí, ellos tienen la culpa de que tú estés así... yo no te he hecho nada para que no me mires más ni me toques... – dijo Kikyo, mirándolo desafiante.

**"Ni inocentes ni culpables **

**_corazones que destroza el temporal..."_**

-No, Kikyo, ni tú ni ellos tienen la culpa... sólo yo la tengo- murmuró el muchacho ahora si levantando su mirada, dejando ver tristeza y remordimiento en sus dorados ojos.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó la joven no creyendo lo que escuchaba...

-Que no eres tú ni nadie... soy yo que... que no sé que es lo que me sucede, ya... ya no sé lo que siento. Quizás el tiempo me ayude, o quizás fue el tiempo el que me llevó a estar así...

**"_No soy yo ni tú ni nadie_**

**_son los dedos miserables que le dan_**

**_cuerda a mi reloj..."_**

-Pero... ¿tú quieres un tiempo para saber que es lo que te sucede? ¿es eso?- preguntó Kikyo de forma un tanto histérica. No quería seguir escuchando, pero necesitaba saber... ¿estaba perdiendo a Inuyasha?

-N-no lo sé- contestó el muchacho bajando nuevamente su mirada- yo no quiero lastimarte, pero no puedo asegurarte que todo seguirá como hasta ahora...

Kikyo asintió... Inuyasha estaba confundido, pero ella no se daría el lujo de perderlo. Lo dejaría "respirar", pero no lo soltaría tan fácilmente. Ella realmente lo quería... ¿o no? No... él ya no era un capricho más...

-Puedes permanecer conmigo, pero no... no sé que es lo me pasa, no creo ser el mismo de meses atrás... – prosiguió el muchacho, acortando el silencio y mirando de frente a Kikyo.

-Está bien- dijo algo entrecortada la joven, quien lo observaba  sin creer todavía en las palabras del chico, aunque algo en su interior  había entendido demasiado bien el mensaje...

Lágrimas se habían aproximado a sus ojos, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a llorar por un hombre, menos a sentir esas lágrimas tan dolorosas por amor... Estaba acostumbrada a ver las lágrimas que provocaba en otros y también a las jóvenes a quienes ella les quitaba el novio o cosas parecidas durante su adolescencia, pero nunca había llorado ella por algo parecido...

ahora entendía parte del sufrimiento que causaba...

**"_Y no hay lágrimas que valgan para volver_**

**_a meternos en el coche, donde aquella noche_**

**_en pleno carnaval te empecé a desnudar..."_**

Se acercó a Inuyasha, tratando de robar un beso de esos labios que tenían la habilidad de volverla loca, mientras dos lágrimas más se escurrían por su rostro, pero el joven se negó, echándose para atrás y mirándola un tanto dolido.

-¿Ahora tampoco me deseas?- le preguntó en forma de reproche, secándose las lágrimas... no permitiría que un hombre la viera así, pero era Inuyasha. Ante Kouga habría llorado sin contemplación, aquel era otra clase de  hombre... _"Lástima que la tonta de Kagome no lo supo valorar...", _pensó.

-No es eso, Kikyo... yo te prometo aclarar lo que siento para no lastimarte más, pero ahora... ahora no- le dijo Inuyasha en forma sincera- además en este instante debo irme a trabajar- agregó tomando sus cosas y preparándose para partir.

-Está bien, déjame acompañarte a la puerta- le dijo ella quitando los últimos rastros del llanto de su rostro.

Inuyasha asintió...

**"_El agua apaga al fuego y al ardor, los años..._**

**_Amor se llama el juego en el que un par de ciegos_**

**_Juegan a hacerse daño..."_**

****

El camino a la oficina fue largo y tedioso... la confusión en su interior, eso que sentía y no lo dejaba pensar, lo agobió durante todo el viaje...

¿Estaba un paso más cerca de Kagome o todavía se encontraba más lejos de lo que ya estaba? Desde que renunció al trabajo, lo último que supo de ella fue el telegrama de renuncia que tuvo en sus manos hasta que Toshiro se lo quitó, alegando que deseaba leerlo y debía archivarlo. Nadie se había presentado para reemplazarla, quizás Toshiro se las podría arreglar con él, pero él sentía que realmente era así... Kagome no era fácil de reemplazar en ningún aspecto. Quizás por eso se mostraba de esa forma ante Kikyo... ya no deseaba estar con ella, pero la culpa y  el deseo de no lastimarla eran más fuertes.

**"_Y cada vez peor _**

**_y cada vez más rotos"_**

Ahora comprendía  a Kagome, pero parecía que ella sí había hallado la salida al laberinto en que se habían metido ambos. Deseaba poder tener el mismo valor que Kagome para enfrentar lo que le sucedía, así poder acabar su historia con Kikyo, como ella lo había hecho con Kouga. Sabía que no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, Miroku se lo dijo, pero realmente deseaba poder tener ese valor... Quizás así podría volver a mirarla a los ojos  y no sentir que era la peor basura del mundo. Quizás así podría dejar de, por orgullo, ocultar lo solo que se sentía... Aunque no era tan fácil y, si no se daba algo de prisa, esos sentimientos irían consumiéndolo, hasta casi sin dejarle  un rastro de lo que alguna vez fue su corazón.

**"_Y cada vez más t_**

**_y cada vez más yo_**

**_sin rastro de "nosotros"..."_**

****

::

El timbre sonó en la casa de Miroku, haciendo volver al mundo real al par de jóvenes que se encontraban besándose en uno de los sillones del lujoso living decorado íntegramente en madera. La chimenea en el medio daba un toque majestuoso al lugar, aunque ésta tenía mucho más valor emotivo que monetario... fotos de tiempos mejores, cuando el padre de Miroku se encontraba vivo y sin ningún dejo de la terrible enfermedad que había padecido los últimos años antes de su muerte,  se encontraban dentro de sus marcos, reposando sobre la brillante madera de la chimenea.

-Miroku!- exclamó la chica- déjame ir a abrirle la puerta a Kagome...

-Pero Sanguito- dijo  el joven de ojos celestes y cabello castaño- yo quiero seguir contigo así- agregó mirando un tanto lujuriosamente a la chica.

-Te he dicho que basta, hentai- pronunció Sango, tratando de sonar enojada sin lograrlo, mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta de la casa de su novio.

-Hola, Kagome!- dijo abrazando a su amiga.

-Hola!- exclamó la otra chica, correspondiendo el abrazo de la que era su mejor amiga desde la secundaria- vine apenas me llamaron.

-Ven, siéntate- le dijo Miroku luego de saludar a su amiga.

Kagome se acomodó entre los almohadones rosados que eran del mismo color que el sofá y exclamó:

-Bueno, ¿que era eso tan importante que me tenían que decir?

-Bueno... es que... - balbucearon los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

**Continuará:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_"Amor se llama el juego",_ Joaquín Sabina.

**N/A:**

Volví después de unas cuantas semanas de desaparición total. Es que tuvieron que cambiarle el disco rígido a la computadora y por lo tanto no contaba con ella, espero que entiendan por qué no subí ningún capítulo en todo este tiempo. Aviso que el capítulo 4 de "Verde" (mi fic de CCS) ya está listo, pronto lo subiré y además aprovecho para contarles que adelanté bastante esta historia, por lo que estoy segura que podré actualizar más seguido.

El capítulo 12 intenta reparar el capítulo que subí anteriormente en su lugar. Pero veo que a varios les gustó, por lo que les agradezco y también les pido perdón por no haber seguido con la historia. Es que estoy hecha un mar de inseguridades respecto a este fic  y de veras no sé si el rumbo que le voy a dar a la historia es el correcto, ni tampoco sé si es  el mejor. Siento que se les pondrá tedioso y aburrido y eso es lo que menos quiero...

Aún así, espero sus valiosos reviews, porque siempre me animan a seguir adelante, pese a las inseguridades.

Capítulo dedicado a _Alejandra e Iyari_ porque las extrañé muchísimo mientras no tenía la compu, pero sobre todo por ser mis hermanas y mis amigas. _A todos mis amigos_, a los chicos con los que compartí este día del amigo tan distinto y sobre todo  porque aunque no lo pasé con las personas que en un momento creí que lo pasaría y no nos conocíamos mucho, fue buenísimo y la pasamos muy bien (_Mono, José, Sergio, Ana y Vane_), a mi _Carlutis_ por ser mi mejor amiga, _Martina D_. y _Martina T_., _a todos los que_ alguna vez _fueron mis amigos_ y ya no lo son y a _Juan_ por simplemente quererme como yo lo quiero a él.

Respuestas a los reviews recibidos:

HISPAFICS:

Ropna por tu apoyo incondicional... te hice llorar?? TT si seré mala! Pero sabes que siempre me pone feliz saber que te gusta lo que escribo y también ver que  finalmente sacaste cuenta en Espero tener el msn pronto instalado nuevamente así hablamos... gracias nuevamente por todo. 

FANFICTION:

**Saris **te agradezco especialmente por los reviews que me dejaste... te quiero, amiga!

**Sayito, ** como siempre... gracias por estar y por todo lo que vos ya sabés... no hacen falta más palabras nosotras nos entendemos... sólo resta decir GRACIAS y sobre todo TE QUIERO, hermana.

**Iya **por ayudarme con este capítulo... sin tu ayuda no me habría animado a subirlo, te lo juro. Está íntegro dedicado a vos por ayudarme y apoyarme siempre, porque te extraño horrores, corazón, y quiero saber de vos prontito.

 **Chiisana Minako: **perdón! Porque más de una vez te dejé colgada en el MSN porque debía irme... espero tener el msn pronto nuevamente así hablamos y te puedo pedir disculpas personalmente. Gracias por tu review, por tus comentarios, por tu buena onda y... en serio tenes planeado otro dibujo?? Yo feliz de la vida!!! Sii! Por fas!

**Claudio: **lamento si te molestó que no seguí con la historia. Acá está el capítulo que esperabas, espero que este sea de tu agrado y también espero que entiendas por qué tardé en actualizar, no fue por mi gusto o placer, fueron razones de fuerza mayor... Quizás no decís las cosas con mala intención pero pueden sonar duras o frías en tu review... tratá de decir las cosas de mejor manera, sólo eso te quería decir. Gracias por tus reviews!

**Kagome-chan: **gracias por tu review! A ver que te parece este capítulo...

** Mandy: **reapareciste!!!!! "Tipo nada, todo bien." (sii, veo "Ricos y mocosos"... a las nueve miro a Pettinato porque me encanta y después las nueve y media pongo un ratito el 9 sólo para ver ese parte del programa)... Estuve esperando tu mail pero no lo enviaste... quiero saber como estás, como es eso de que te me vas a España y demás... gracias por tu review!!

**Kagome-m: **que buena pregunta!!!!!! Todos nos preguntamos eso alguna vez... ahora, quien tendrá la respuesta?? No lo sé... pero creo que el amor es así, que sea complicado es quizás lo que más nos intriga de él... o somos nosotros quienes lo hacemos complicado? Creo que esa es la clave... muchas gracias por tu review!

Blue ningyo: que lindas palabras que decís! Me hacés sentir mucho más segura respecto a esta historia. ¿Vos creés que va bien? Y nunca pienses que quiero librarme de vos, al contrario, tus reviews son muy importantes para mi...besos. 

**Miles: **mi amiguis! Sabés que ya tengo la compu de nuevo?? ¿Cómo estás?? Gracias por tu review en cada capítulo, es un apoyo enorme para mi.

**Karely: **Gracias por tu ánimo y confianza... me ponen muy feliz  tus palabras. Me gustaría que me dijeras que te pareció este capítulo, así que cuando puedas allí abajo tenes el botoncito para contarme

**Hitoki-chan: **mi review 100!!! que linda que sos!  Gracias por tus ánimos, fueron de gran ayuda, además de que me hicieron reir. Espero otro de tus alocados reviews, me dan mucha energía para seguir..

**Coolis 17: **amiga! Hace tanto que no hablo con vos! Gracias por estar ahí siempre que subo un capítulo, creo que ya te lo dije un millón de veces pero una vez más no le hace mal a nadie, no? Espero saber de vos prontito.

**K-gome: **me alegra que te haya gustado, para eso escribo no? a ver que tal este capítulo...espero que también te haya agradado.

**Kasim: **te dejé para el final, mil perdones! Y sobre todo GRACIAS por tu review.

Bien, creo que eso fue todo... sin más que decirles que estoy feliz de estar devuelta y que espero sus reviews, los saluda...

YaShi::::::::

Yashinuyasha (arroba)  


	14. El frío en tu ser

"Aún Ahora"

Décimo tercer capítulo: "_El frío en tu ser"_

-¡¿¿Que piensan hacer qué??!- fue mi primera reacción ante las palabras de mis amigos.

-Lo que oíste, Kagome- me dijo Miroku con seguridad en sus palabras y sin perder la calma, como era característico en su tono de voz y su persona.

-Sé que la idea es un poco directa y... ¿agresiva? - interrumpió Sango, convencida ella también de que la idea de su novio era genial- pero puede salir como esperamos y así finalmente Inuyasha y tú podrán estar juntos.

-Pero... yo no quiero más problemas, además no saben si va a salir bien. ¿Y si Inuyasha reacciona mal? - intenté hacerlos razonar- esto es algo peligroso, chicos.

-Kagome... el que no arriesga no gana- fueron las últimas palabras de Miroku, que seguía convencido de su plan.

Sango me miró suplicante.

-Está bien, averiguaré cuando Kikyo se encontrará con Toshiro- respondí dando un suspiro. Sabía que las cosas podían salir realmente mal, pero en el fondo no podía dejar de sentir que quizás así Inuyasha y Kikyo no estarían más juntos, y aquello era lo que más deseaba en ese instante. Me vi cegada por los celos, por un interés propio y en aquél momento no pude pensar en nada más.

La idea sin dudas era práctica, pero parecía que Sango y Miroku no pensaban en consecuencias. Llevar a Inuyasha engañado a un encuentro entre Kikyo y Toshiro no era lo más acertado. Si, era el camino más fácil para hacerle ver la verdad a Inuyasha, pero muchas veces el camino más fácil no es el correcto...

-Buenos días, Inuyasha.

-Buen día, Sr. Yumatsuki

Un nuevo y monótono día en la oficina... Inuyasha tragándose su orgullo pero sin poder evitar mirar de reojo y con algo de odio al hombre, y Toshiro disfrutando de la situación y también de saber que al día siguiente se llevaría acabo otro de sus encuentros clandestinos con Kikyo...

Para suerte de Inuyasha, pronto la noche se hizo presente y con ello la salida de ese lugar que desde la partida de Kagome se había vuelto un sitio tan oscuro y vacío... Se había quedado hasta tarde terminando trabajos y realmente deseaba irse de allí.

Las calles se encontraban igual de vacías que la oficina, sólo las luces amarillas, algo lúgubres y un tanto escasas en esas cuadras, alumbraban tenuemente las veredas. El frío se escurría entre la ciudad y penetraba hasta lo más profundo de cualquiera que pudiera ser alcanzado por él. Huir del viento y de la bajísima temperatura era algo imposible ya que el frío se filtraba entre las ropas, entre las manos... entre los labios haciendo que un tibio vapor se escapara de ellos al abrirse para hablar y luego se esfumara en el aire.

Yo iba a paso apurado, deseaba llegar mi hogar pronto ya que no quería preocupar a mi madre por salir tan tarde de la universidad, además de que tenía muchísimo frío y hambre. Obligatoriamente pasé por la cuadra de mi ex trabajo, aunque tranquila, porque suponía que a esas horas ya no quedaba nadie en la oficina.

Aún un tanto insegura, pasé lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron por la dorada puerta del edificio, manteniendo mi mirada fija en el suelo. De pronto, una voz que jamás podría confundir, me nombró...

-¿Kagome?

Me di vuelta torpemente, pero fue tan descuidado mi giro que no sólo pisé mi larga bufanda marrón, lo que produjo que tropezara, sino que también choqué contra el cuerpo del chico y caí al suelo junto a él.

-Perdón- susurré, mientras me quitaba de encima suyo y me sentaba en el suelo.

-No te preocupes- me dijo, esta vez en tono serio, la voz de Inuyasha.

Fueron cinco minutos, quizás sólo unos cuantos segundos, pero para nosotros fue una eternidad. Quise hablar pero no pude pronunciar palabra, me quedé muda, totalmente perdida en su mirada.

Sus ojos dorados no dejaban de observarme, y yo podía admirarlos clavados en los míos con intensidad. Sus pupilas directo en las mías... mis ojos recorriendo el brillo y el color de los suyos, sin poder parar de mirarnos. Los dos parecíamos unos locos hinoptizados, pero la magia del momento se rompió cuando una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes esmeraldas pasó a nuestro lado y nos miró extrañada... Rápidamente ambos bajamos nuestras miradas para concentrarnos en las baldosas de la acera.

Guardé silencio unos minutos más, realmente no deseaba moverme de allí, además de que no sabía que decir. ¿Decirle que lo amaba y que como una tonta ya lo había perdonado por nuestra última pelea? Si, yo ya lo había perdonado...

¿Acaso no me cansaba de salir siempre lastimada al estar cerca de él?

-Bueno- comencé a tartamudear- me voy...

-Si, será lo mejor- exclamó Inuyasha fríamente mientras se ponía de pie y me extendía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-No hace falta- le respondí poniéndome de pie por mis propios medios y sacudiendo un poco el polvo de mi ropa.

-Kikyo debe estar esperándome, así que... adiós- murmuró mirándome decidido, pero a la vez sonando algo arrepentido. Su rostro y su tono de voz parecían demostrar un tímido intento de sonar amigable luego de lo que pasó, sin embargo a la vez parecía aún guardarme alguna clase de rencor ya que mantenía la distancia, una distancia que me parecía tediosa.

Me miró de nuevo en forma inexpresiva y se fue caminando a paso lento.

En ese instante las ganas de correr y abrazarlo fueron más fuertes que yo. Casi sin pensarlo, y más por impulso que por razón, caminé hacia él, alcanzándolo y echándome sobre su pecho como tantos años atrás. Lo abracé sin pensar en límites ni en el enorme muro que en ese instante emocionalmente nos separaba.

Esta vez, en lugar de sentirme protegida como generalmente me sentía cuando me encontraba así, sólo pude sentir su cuerpo rígido y casi sin vida, ya que la tibieza característica de todo ser vivo parecía haber desaparecido.

En seguida aflojé la presión que mis brazos ejercían alrededor de su cuerpo y sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos me fui de allí.

Aún no sé si estoy arrepentida de ese abrazo. Creo que no, que nunca me arrepentiré de haberle hecho saber que yo era capaz que perdonarle lo que fuere, que el cariño inmenso que llevo en mi corazón por el que una vez fue mi mejor amigo nunca se irá. Ese abrazo fue un arrebato del corazón y realmente no me arrepiento de haberle hecho caso a él, aunque fuera sólo por esa vez...

El chico de ojos ámbar permaneció largos minutos estático en su posición. Se hallaba congelado. Sentía el frío calándole los huesos, pero sobre todo el alma. No podía negar que había sentido una repentina tibieza en su interior frente al abrazo de Kagome, pero no pudo corresponderle, no debía corresponderle. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Estaba olvidándose de sus sentimientos, sin saber que eso era lo peor que podía hacer, porque terminaría muerto en vida. Un ser frío y carente de sentimientos, al igual que su hermano mayor. ¿Acaso quería eso?... Sabía que era propenso a encerrarse en si mismo y en momentos límite podía llegar a perder la razón, pero ese era su secreto. Nadie que no fuera de su familia, ni siquiera Kikyo o Kagome, sabían que por sus venas corría sangre animal, capaz de hacerlo perder los estribos y la conciencia. En un simple momento de locura o inconciencia era capaz de matar, y el primer paso era perder los sentidos, pero sobre todo el corazón.

Sin embargo el desconsuelo de sentir esas terribles ganas de haber retenido a la persona amada que ya se había marchado, parecían indicar que todavía el Inuyasha de siempre se encontraba vivo en su interior. Se encontraba tan vivo que podía sentir el dolor que había dejado la ausencia de Kagome en esos días, el sentir su perfume en el aire frío y pensar que había rechazado el abrazo de la chica... Dolor por amarla y ser tan terco como para admitirlo...

Las risas de un grupo de adolescentes que pasó por su lado, demasiado concentrados en su mundo como para ver el ensimismamiento del joven, lo hicieron volver a Tierra al sentir como el codo de uno de ellos chocaba contra su brazo. Los rostros de desagrado de la banda de jóvenes y las miradas extrañadas terminaron por darle todavía más ganas de largarse de allí. Se encontraba en la calle, frío y hambriento. Se dirigió a la esquina a paso lento para poder cruzar y así irse de ese lugar, de la puerta de esa maldita oficina, del extraño dolor que le producían sus recuerdos, de su vida...

"**_Mucha tropa riendo en las calles, con sus muecas rotas cromadas. _**

**_Y por las carreteras valladas, escuchás caer tus lágrimas..."_**

Ya no podía negar más que la relación con Inuyasha se deterioraba día a día, que ya no había casi anda en común, que los silencios abundaban mientras era el amor el que escaseaba...

Kikyo cerró fuertemente los ojos por un momento, tratando de entender por qué se sentía así.

"Yo no estoy seguro de estar enamorado de ti" 

Nunca creyó oír esas palabras de la voz de Inuyasha. Aquellas resonaban como un insistente tañido dentro de su ser. Inuyasha le había pedido perdón inmediatamente por ese comentario ante su acto de llanto desesperado y fingido que el joven pretendió creer. Sin embargo, Kikyo no había logrado escapar del dolor, su condición de humana se lo impedía: no podía huir aunque quisiese.

Dolía saber de las dudas que el chico ambarino tenía respecto a ella. Creía que ya había sido suficiente esa mañana en la que con toda frialdad él había intentado "pedirle un tiempo", lo que en otras palabras más directas era terminar con ella debido a la confusión que, sin que la joven lo advirtiera, venía creciendo en él desde que habían regresado a Tokio. Quizás esa inseguridad había estado en él desde mucho antes, tal vez desde siempre, pero ella estaba demasiado ciega como para verlo.

_-Hola, ¿Miroku?_

**_-Si, Kagome, soy yo._**

****

_-Bien, ya sé cuando se encontrarán Kikyo y Toshiro._

**_-¿Cómo lo averiguaste?_**

****

_-Digamos que tuve un encuentro desagradable con mi ex jefe._

**_-Ok, ¿Cuándo es? Debo preparar el terreno con Inuyasha._**

****

_-Mañana en la noche... a las 10 me pareció oír, en la casa que era de los padres de Kikyo. ¿Te acuerdas que en el secundario fuimos una vez?_

**_–Si, lo recuerdo... Nos veremos allí, entonces._**

****

_-Miroku..._

**_-¿Qué sucede? _**

****

_-¿Estás seguro?_

**_–Claro que sí, confía en mí._**

****

_-::Suspiro:: Está bien... Adiós. _

Colgué el teléfono con la expresión de duda aún en mi rostro. Tenía miedo. Miedo a que Inuyasha no reaccionara bien. ¿En qué me estaba metiendo? Quizás no debí hablarle a Miroku sobre mi encuentro con Toshiro luego de haber chocado con Inuyasha.

_::Flash back::_

-Si, preciosa, no te preocupes... claro que recuerdo la casa de tu padre, allí estaré... no, a las nueve es muy temprano... a las diez? Ok... adiós, Kikyo.

Colgó rápidamente su celular y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. De pronto, se sintió observado. Imposible que en aquella calle fría aún se hallara alguien y que además lo estuviese siguiendo...

Pero de repente lo oyó. Si, eran pasos...

-Hey, Higurashi. ¿Ya no saludas?

Kagome torpemente fingió una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, agregando con sobre actuada normalidad:

-Toshiro! Lo siento, creo que iba distraída. Además con este clima lo único que quiero es llegar a mi hogar.

-Justamente estoy yendo a buscar mi auto... si quieres, te puedo llevar- comentó el hombre como si fueran grandes amigos.

-No, gracias- exclamó Kagome tan falsamente como el joven.

-Entonces.... nos vemos-y el tono de voz de Toshiro en esas últimas palabras dejaron en duda y un tanto paralizada a la chica.

-¿Sabrá que estuve escuchando lo que hablaba con Kikyo? Por dios, que no se haya dado cuenta!!

::Fin Flash Back::

CONTINUARÁ 

**N/A:**__

Sé que tardé casi dos meses en subir este capítulo, pero, además de ser mi culpa por ir aplazando cada vez más la actualización por distintos motivos personales y demás, no estaba para nada segura con este capítulo, por lo que cambié parte de la trama que me había trazado para esta parte final del fic. Si me quieren matar, lo entiendo. No quiero ni volver a leerlo porque me sigue dando algo de vergüenza subirlo, pues no sé que pensarán, así que por favor, reviews!! Que los necesito más que nunca.

Antes de que me olvide, muchísimas **_gracias_** a los que votaron por este fic en el concurso de Fanfics de Animé. Siiiii, aunque no lo crean, "Aún Ahora" ganó en la categoría Mejor Fic de Romance. Y además de agradecerles a los que leen mi fic, quiero felicitar a todos los que ganaron (_Misao-CG_ la gran ganadora, felicidades nuevamente!; _Sayo, Iyari_ (mi hermanas!!!!!) entre otras) y sobre todo a todos los nominados, y especialmente a los que estaban compitiendo con sus fics en mi misma categoría. _Chibi_!!!!! Yo quería que ganaras vos!!!

Capítulo dedicado a Sayo, mi sis Iyari y su marido (mi cuñado ) Claudio, Sara (por su próximo cumpleaños; no me olvide de vos, amiga!!!), a mi mam por lograr lo que se propuso hace tantos años y Juan, por este primer año juntos .

Gracias por los 19 reviews!!! Me lleno de orgullo y alegría ver tantos, gracias!!!!!

**Pili-chan:** de veras te gusto? Que bueno! Espero que pronto actualices tu fic, sabes que contás con todo mi apoyo y agradezco mucho que hayas leído mi fic

**Miko-Lenny: **Que lindo lo que decís de mi fic! Muchas gracias!!! Espero que te guste este capítulo y me dejes tu review. Besos...

**Umi-angel **e** IS: **gracias a los dos por sus reviews, pero que cortitos!!! Anímense y critíquenme un poco también, así puedo mejorar. Gracias de en serio a las dos por tomarse el tiempo de dejare un review. Besos.

**Pola: **::yashi con cara de diablito:: sufrirán un cachito más, pero después te prometo que arreglaré las cosas.. jeje Te agradezco montones por tu review. Nos vemos!!

**Blue ningyo: **Amiga! (nunca hablamos, lo sé, pero ya con tus reviews yo te siento como si lo fueras, porque siempre me das muchos ánimos y me haces reír) Gracias en serio, por todo. Y no importa que te tardes, importa que estés ahí, leyéndome. Sé que querrás matarme porque tardé más que nunca, pero ya encontré el giro que quería, te lo aseguro. Así que gracias por tu apoyo! Y no, las chicas no quedan embarazadas en mi fic... (toman pastillas anticonceptivas XDDDDD jaja, no, mentira) No había pensando nunca en la posibilidad de un embarazo, realmente no pegaría con la trama que desde el principio elegí, pero creeme que en un momento yo también me lo pregunté y me divirtió mucho que vos notaras lo mismo que yo. Gracias por todo, te mando un fuerte abrazo...

**Yania: **mi amigucha!!! Dirás que hago actualizando y no contestando tu review (te prometo que no pasa de este fin de semana que te contesto) pero es que tenía muy abandonado este fic. Te quiero agradecer por tus hermosas palabras, por hablar tan bien de mi fic, aunque yo sé que no es el mejor, te agradezco muchísimo todo tu apoyo. A ver cuando actualizás el tuyo, eh? Te quiero mucho!!!

**Arestelwen**: volviste!!!! Como estás? No me enviaste nunca el mail! Pero bueno, no tenés ningún compromiso a hacerlo. Gracias por estar ahí, y espero que te guste el giro que tomará la historia. Ya en el próximo capitulo lo sabrás con más precisión. Un beso grande, y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Sheila Ruiz: **Siempre me encanta recibir tus reviews y me alegra que no te parezca pesado y enredado (quizás este capítulo sí, pero prometo que en el que viene y en los siguientes ya la cosa tomará forma y se cumplirá una de las cosas que pedís ) gracias por todo, un beso.

**Hitoki-chan: **espero poder leer pronto tu fic, y lamento decepcionarte pero Sesshomaru no creo que vuelva a aparecer en este fic, pero en uno que estoy trabajando y que pronto publicaré al terminar este, lo vas a ver de rey y enamorado. Gracias por tu review!!

**Karely: **gracias por tu comentario, y creeme que agradezco tu apoyo y que te hayas ofrecido para ayudarme, quizás más adelante te escriba un mail pidiéndote ayuda, y ya desearás no habérmelo ofrecido, sino preguntale a Sango, jaajaj, es que puedo ponerme muy pesada, pero reviews como el tuyo me ayudan y me dan ganas de seguir. Nos vemos...

**Claudio: **mi cuñado!!!! Gracias, mil gracias, por leer el capítulo y darme confianza para después de tanto tiempo subirlo. Espero igualmente tu review porque sabés que me ayudan mucho a seguir y me dan ánimo. Sobre el tema del review, ya lo hablamos, está todo más que bien, y sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, como yo tampoco. Te mando un beso.

**Sara: **amiga! Gracias por dejarme siempre tu review y darme tu apoyo. Este capítulo, aunque esté pobre y feo, porque yo sé que te merecés algo mejor, te lo dedico por tu cumpleaños. Hace mucho que no sé de vos, y espero pronto un mail tuyo, sabes? Además de que ya verás mi tarjeta por ahí el día de tu cumple. Te quiero mucho! y espero saber tu opinión de este capítulo (ta feo, lo sé, pero acepto tus críticas porque sé que me ayudarán a mejorar) besos.

**Kagome-m**: y tendrás que esperar un poco para que Inu deje de ser tan orgulloso, pero dicen que nada es imposible, no? Así que espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que leas los que vienen para que veas como se resuelve todo esto. Muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**Kattycap: **gracias por tantas cosas lindas que decía de mí y mi fic! Especialmente sobre la trama, porque es sobre lo que me encuentro más insegura, por eso espero tu review también este capítulo, para saber que te pareció. Gracias por el apoyo!

**Miles: **hace tanto que no hablamos! Pero por medio de tus reviews por lo menos sé que te encontrás bien y que aún te acordás de mí. Gracias por todo tu apoyo, amiga, por confiar en mí, realmente espero que salga bien la historia . Vos como estás? No chateamos nunca porque aunque me arreglaron la computadora, sigo sin MSN, así que espero que pronto podamos escribirnos (estuve como loca con el colegio) te mando un gran beso y espero tu review o algún mail. Yo también te quiero, loca!

**Coolis 17: **jessica! Hola! Sé que tardé muchísimo, pero acá estoy con el capítulo. De veras que tengo dudas respecto a él, por eso espero ansiosa tu review, porque sé que me vas a decir sinceramente que te parece y por eso agradezco siempre todo tu apoyo y tus comentarios. 1 beso grandote.

**Chiisana Minako: **Hola, Chibi! De veras estoy dejando el OOC atrás? Es que me parece algo imposible de lograr en mí! Gracias por siempre estar ahí y dejarme tus comentarios (yashi presiente que chibi querrá matarla por tardar mucho en actualizar) y quedate tranquila que tarde o temprano tendrás tu waffie, y será exclusivamente para vos. Te mando un gran beso, nunca cambies.

**Sayo: **Ale, mi sis, mi amiga, mi gran apoyo. Sé que este capítulo ya lo leíste y releíste por mis dudas, además de que gran parte es gracias a vos, porque la idea de cómo cambiar en parte la trama me la diste vos, además de la confianza para subir el capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por eso, y por todo, por ser mi amiga, y por ser como sos. Espero que te encuentres bien y sobre todo que esta siga siendo tu manía pese a todos mis errores. Te adora, tu hermana del corazón...

Bueno, eso fue todo. Les agradezco a todos por su apoyo, espero que pese a todo les haya gustado el capítulo, y para los que siguen "Verde" de CCS y quieren matarme por mi tardanza, quiero decirles que aún no pude escribir nada del capítulo 5, así que, por favor, téngame paciencia!!!

Cuídense, los quiere...

**YaShi**


	15. ¿Dejar de existir es dejar de sufrir?

"Aún Ahora" 

Decimocuarto capítulo: ¿_Dejar de existir es dejar de sufrir?_

Llevé una mano a mi boca mientras mi cuerpo temblaba por la tos. Mi madre sacudió su cabeza y bajó su mirada, como compadeciéndome mientras depositaba la taza con té sobre la mesita blanca que se encontraba al lado de mi cama.

-Ay, Kagome... ¿se puede saber cómo has terminado así?

-Mamá, por favor... - contesté mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de un líquido molesto. Esta vez no eran lágrimas, esta vez mis ojos lloraban por otro motivo: la enfermedad.

-¿Quieres que te tome la temperatura?- me preguntó cambiando de tema con ternura, esa ternura que a nadie más le encontré a lo largo de mi vida; la ternura de una madre.

Yo negué con mi cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo del líquido rojizo. Al terminarlo, me sumergí plácidamente en mi cama, tapándome hasta la cabeza con la colcha rosa que cubría mi cama desde hacía años.

Al despertar sentí un paño frío sobre mi frente, mientras el dolor de cabeza crecía más y más con cada segundo y comenzaba a sentir el sudor correr por mi cara. Tenía fiebre.

Sintió una extraña sensación al observarse en el espejo aquella mañana. Parecía que algo dentro de él había dejado de funcionar o que había empezado a carecer de él. Se sentía un cuerpo vacío y sin alma...

Pareciera que nada podía afectarlo; ni siquiera sintió dolor por el corte que sin querer hizo en su cara la navaja al afeitarse luego de tomar una ducha esa mañana.

Todo se volvía monótono y no lo notaba...

Quizás se levantó esa mañana sin el poder de percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sin el permitir que las sensaciones lleguen a su interior y dejen una huella... ¿Acaso había olvidado lo que era sentir? ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo el corazón?

"Que importa" pasó por su mente intentando convencerse de que era cierto; pero lo que quedaba de aquel Inuyasha de años atrás, de aquella mente gruñona y caprichosa, le pedía a gritos que luchara... que luchara para que ese chico volviera.

**Oídos sordos. **

Ya no quería sentir más, ya no quería saber nada de nadie. Ahora tan sólo debía dirigirse al hospital y ver si Kikyo había despertado.

Todo sentimiento por ella se había extinguido con la noche anterior, pero había otra sensación naciendo en su interior... odio. Miroku, Sango y Kagome deberían olvidarse de él... todo aquello era culpa de ellos tres, todo...

Y ahora todos pagarían las consecuencias de su jueguito, de haberle abierto los ojos a la verdadera Kikyo. Ella también estaba pagando... y Musou, Toshiro, o como se llamara, también.

La fiebre parecía no querer bajar y a mí realmente no me importaba. Me sentía mal, seca, vacía... Prefería vivir en el constante delirio producto de la fiebre para olvidarme de la realidad.

¿Y si lo mejor era permanecer así por siempre? Dormir y dejar de sentir... cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos jamás, dejar de recordar momentos, sensaciones... ese par de ojos dorados... palabras hirientes... simplemente dejar de existir y sufrir. Rendirse ante todo... para olvidar.

**:::::Flash Back::::**

Noche en Tokio, las luces de la ciudad se distinguían a través del ventanal.

Una luz roja titilaba en el techo blanco de la lujosa oficina, mientras con un ruido casi nulo la máquina gris se movía de posición, captando a la morena que se encontraba sentada delante del escritorio de madera.

-Inuyasha me ha pedido separarnos un tiempo- comentó ésta con su tono de voz característico, tan desabrido.

-Parece que tu último capricho se te quiere escapar- le respondió con sorna el hombre de ojos marrones.

-Puede ser... pero eso no es lo que me preocupa en este instante-contestó tajante y sin ánimos la mujer.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué es Kikyo?- Toshiro se acercó a la mujer de mirada fría con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tú... y lo que sea que querías decirme esta noche- respondió ella mientras lo besaba con desesperación, con furia. Sentía que si no se lanzaba contra ese hombre iba a explotar... no soportaba más la frialdad de Inuyasha para con ella. ¿Acaso no entendía que ella tenía sus propias necesidades?

El beso se hizo no sólo pasional, sino excesivo, animal, parecía querer morderlo, atraparlo y no dejarlo más.

-Hey, tranquila- exclamó Toshiro al lograr separar a Kikyo de su cuerpo, mientras con una mano le acariciaba el cabello- ya tendremos tiempo para eso, ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime- respondió secamente Kikyo mientras con la mirada seguía observando los labios carmesíes del hombre.

Toshiro:-Recuerdas a Naraku?

La mirada de Kikyo se oscureció por un momento y pareció querer matar a la primera persona que se le cruzara. De repente, bajó su mirada y al volverla nuevamente hacia el hombre ésta se encontraba nuevamente tranquila, carente de emociones.

"Si, claro que lo recuerdo al desgraciado" pensó mientras asentía con la cabeza al hombre delante de ella.

-Bien, porque está en la ciudad y digamos que se siente solo. Necesitaría algo de "compañía" femenina, ¿entiendes?- dijo Toshiro sin rodeos y sonriente.

-¿Qué?- exclamó la chica mientras sentía correr la rabia y el odio por sus venas- ¿por quién me tomas?

-Tranquilízate, linda- respondió el hombre sonriendo aún más ante la actitud de Kikyo- él no quiere cualquiera, él me pidió que te buscara por toda la ciudad si era necesario, porque te quiere a ti. Dice que no ha podido olvidarse de la última vez que estuvieron juntos...- agregó Toshiro mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-No te me acerques, ni tú ni él- dijo la joven de ojos café con rencor, mientras su cuerpo tiritaba y apretaba fuertemente un puño.

-Vamos, Kikyo, no dijiste lo mismo la última vez. ¿Acaso no es lo mismo conmigo que con mi hermano?-repuso el hombre perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ahora es distinto. Además ya no quiero tener nada que ver con él - exclamó la chica alejándose.

-Demasiado tarde, preciosa.- susurró Toshiro en su oído sujetándola por atrás.

El negro reloj de pulsera marcó las diez horas, iluminadas por una brillante luz de neón celeste, mientras un ligero _"bip"_ rompía el silencio del lugar.

-Perfecto... - murmuró Miroku con una sonrisa burlesca en sus delgados labios.

-¿Me quieres decir para qué me traes nuevamente hasta mi trabajo, Miroku?- espetó un joven de ojos dorados con su característico timbre de voz cuando las cosas lo fastidiaban.

-Sólo quiero mostrarte una cosa...- respondió con no habitual seriedad en su voz el ojiazul.

-Miroku, no estoy para juegos- Inuyasha repuso irritado.

-Suéltame...

-**Vamos, Kikyo, ya no puedes escapar. Tú comenzaste este juego, ahora debes terminarlo.**

**-**Nunca me dijiste que deberíamos volver a ver a tu hermano.

-¿Qué demonios?- susurró sin comprender nada el chico de ojos dorados.

Lo próximo que vio fue a Kikyo saliendo del edificio con Toshiro sujetándola fuertemente de los brazos. La chica estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, y él a punto de salir corriendo hacia donde su novia y el otro hombre estaban, pero unos pasos a sus espaldas lo detuvieron.

-Inuyasha... no...

Tarde. Demasiado tarde había llegado para poder arrepentirme de haber apoyado el plan de mis amigos. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Entre los tres habíamos destruido a Inuyasha, escupiéndole en los ojos una realidad que quizás él no quería saber...

-¿Tú tuviste la idea de todo esto, cierto?- de repente me dijo con rencor en su mirada.

-No, yo... – y de pronto recordé que yo formaba parte del engaño al igual que Sango y Miroku, no podía lavarme las manos cuando yo misma me había encargado de ensuciármelas- Sí...

-¿Acaso no pensaste un instante en mí? ¿en cómo me sentiría?- gritó.

Estaba a punto de responderle que lastimarlo era lo último que quería, cuando un grito de parte de Kikyo hizo que ambos volteáramos en su dirección.

Kikyo: -SUELTAME!!!!!!!!!!

Sango me agarró fuertemente del brazo y me obligó a ir con ella hacia el auto de Miroku. Recuerdo un súbito dolor en la cabeza, y como el ruido resonó en mis oídos, en la vereda, en todos lados...

**Fin Flash Back**

Ya no quiero recordar ese momento, ya no... sólo puedo ver el auto de Toshiro patinando en el asfalto, un fuerte grito en la voz de Inuyasha... y... Kikyo.

¿Qué sucedió luego? Necesito respuestas... mi mente se haya en blanco, mis ojos se cierran como la noche anterior, necesito dormir... necesito olvidar.

**Continuará::::::::::::**

Notas de la autora:

Meses sin actualizar ::yashi saca cuentas:: de hecho, 3 meses! Nunca había tardado tanto en subir un capitulo y por eso quiero pedirles de todo corazón disculpas. Realmente, es que entre el colegio y problemas personales, además de que no tienen idea de cómo batallé para escribir este capítulo y los siguientes, porque realmente no estaba conforme con el rumbo que estaba tomando la historia, me impidieron actualizar el fic. Y además de perdón por eso, quiero pedirles disculpas si el camino que toma la historia a partir del capítulo anterior no le gusta o les resulta pesado. Solo tienen que decírmelo y yo veré que puedo hacer... realmente sigo algo insegura respecto a si el camino es el correcto, por eso les agradeceré como nunca sus reviews. Gracias también a Ale y a Iya que me ayudaron con este capítulo e intentaron que mis dudas se disiparan.

Sobre el capítulo, sé que puede haber quedado confuso (relamente no saben lo que me costó escribirlo y que quedara mínimamente conforme) pero espero que en el próximo capítulo sus dudas queden aclaradas... y sino, review allí abajito, que en el próximo capitulo les respondo (es lo más seguro, el capítulo quedó horrible y confuso TT gomen!)

**Gracias a:**

Blue ningyo: la que debe pedir disculpas soy yo. Gomen nasai! Y sobre la página del concurso de fikis, te cuento que ese concurso ya terminó, ahora creo que estaban haciendo uno acerca de "mejor personaje original en fanfictions". Te la pasaría, no tengo problemas, pero ff no deja poner urls, así que te prometo que en estos días te escribo un mail y te la envío. Mil disculpas por la demora (por qué me suena que esto se lo tendré que poner a todos?? TT ) XD saludos! 

_Nathari-chan: _sé que tardé muchísimo y realmente lo lamento, no volverá a pasar. Gracias por tu apoyo, por tu buena onda, por ser tan simpática conmigo y también por tu apoyo con mi fic. Espero contar con tu review para este capítulo.

_Yania: _mi amiga!! Perdón, mil veces perdón por la demora.. y gracias por tu amistad, por tus reviews largos (los cuales adoro, al igual que tus mails) y claro que quiero que subas mis fics a tu comunidad! Eso no hay ni que preguntarlo, mujer! XD Gracias por tu apoyo, yani. Espero que te haya llegado mi review al capi 20 de UAI (hey, avisame cuando actualizas que adoro esa historia, en especial a Leo y a Karla) y saber prontito de vos con un review tuyo... beshotes, amiga..te kiero!

_Inubuggymiau: _Gracias por tus comentarios, perdón por tardar...y espero que me digas que te pareció este capi, a ver si seguis opinando que soy una excelente escritora después del lío que hice jeje En serio, muchas gracias. Cuidate y espero tu review! -

_Sanguito-chan: _::yashi se esconde detrás de una piedra ENORME!:: perdón! Gomen, gomen! Sé que es verdad lo que decis, sé que al tardar se pierde interés, pero realmente no pude evitarlo... pude haber subido un capítulo a los dos días, pero no me hubiera sentido satisfecha y creo que no tiene sentido, no sólo por mí, sino principalmente por ustedes, los lectores, que se merecen un trabajo bien hecho y entretenido, no algo escrito en dos minutos y sin preocupación por parte del autor. Puede que el capi no sea lo esperado, que no haya valido la pena 3 meses de retraso, pero en ese caso sabré que hice todo mi esfuerzo porque salga algo bueno y no algo mediocre... gracias por tu review!

_Aiosami: _ Hola, aio! Creo que tu duda acerca de por que por momentos aparecía la línea de diálogo como si se tratara de una obra de teatro te la respondí (si no es así, avisame) sólo quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, agradecerte de todo corazón tu review y comentarios... espero que sigas leyendo el fiki, que te guste, y cualquier cosa que quieras aportar como ayuda, será bienvenida. Gracias por tus ánimos..cuidate..

_Akeru fujimi: _Muchísimas gracias por tu review, por tu apoyo.... Si, finalmente Inuyasha sabrá lo que sucedió entre Toshiro y Kikyo, sólo espera el capítulo que viene, ya verás que sucede. Quiero pedirte perdón no sólo por tardar en actualizar, sino porque aún no leí tu fic y te dejé mi review. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones (y bien ociosa ) te prometo que lo leeré a la brevedad y te escibiré. 1 beso.

_Fénix girl: _ me puso muy contenta saber que te gusta mi historia, en serio. Sólo me resta perdirte disculpas por la tardanza, prometerte que no pasará de nuevo y pedirte que me digas que te parece el camino que va tomando la historia. Para mí, su opinión es muy importante. Gracias por tu apoyo, ya que sin sus reviews ninguna historia seguiría... besos

_Natsumi-san:_ Así que sayito te recomendó el fic? ::yashi agradecida:: perdon por la tardanza, gracias en serio por hacerme llegar tu opinión acerca de mi fic y bueno, también por el apoyo que me das. Si, Ale me ha hablado de vos... y sólo me resta agradecerte una vez más por leer mi fic. Espero tus comentarios también en este capi -

_Miko-Izayoi: _gracias por tu review! No sólo en este fic, sino también en los demás que tengo. Realmente agradezco tu apoyo hacia mis historias, y sobre todo a esta, en la que muchas veces me encuentro más insegura. Veremos que opinas de este capítulo, cualquier duda decime..y el capítulo que viene ya verás en que termina el asunto inuyasha/kikyo. Besos y gracias de nuevo (perdón por la tardanza!!!!!)

_Mandy: _mandiux! Muchas gracias por tu review y por mostrárselo a tu prima gracias! Además por ser como sos, por ser mi amiga...y este capítulo, feito y todo, te lo dedico con todo mi corazón por tu cumple... besos, amiga.

_Iya-corazón:_ gracias por tus reviews, iya! Y también por tu ayuda en este capítulo, de veras. La parte que escribiste ahí quedó, ya que me gustó mucho y me ayudó con los pensamientos de Inuyasha...creo que ahora no están tan confusos gracias! Espero que estés mejor, que puedas leerlo... y que sepas que pase lo que pase, yo voy a estar siempre para vos acá... te quiero mucho!

_Pili-chan:_ ::yashi nuevamente escondida detrás de una piedra:: nu te enojes! Perdón, de verdad, perdón por tardar tanto..espero que como dijiste la otra vez, la espera haya valido mínimamente la pena. Inuyasha... pues, no sé si saldrá tan bien al caer en la verdad (eso lo descubrirás en el próximo capítulo y en los siguientes jeje) sólo espero que estés conforme con el camino que tome el fic. Hacemelo saber mediante un review, al igual que cualquier duda que tengas.. te saluda cariñosamente..... yashi

_Mile: _amiga! Son muy importantes tus review en cada capítulo.. y también el saber que estás apoyándome con mis locuras de fics. Que suerte que ya podamos hablar por msn y no tenga que saber de vos mediante los reviews jaja, pero igual no dejes de dejármelos, eh? Que el saber que te gusta mi fic es lo que me hace seguir... beshotes, amiga. Nos vemos.

_Hitoki-chan: _gracias, verdaderamente gracias, porque tus ánimos son muy importantes, ya que me ayudan a seguir. Espero que te guste el capítulo, que me disculpes por la demora en subirlo y que pronto me dejes tu opinión acerca de él. Muchos besos...

_Kattycap: _tu review logró sacarme una gran sonrisa y tengo que agradecerte por eso (además de pedirte perdón por demorar tanto en subir el capi ) además de tu apoyo y tus palabras. Saber que te gusta mi fic y que vos y tu amiga lo comentan es lo que realmente le da un sentido a que yo siga escribiendo. Espero tu review denuevo, porque de verdad me puso muy contenta. Gracias!

_Chiisana Minako: _chibi! Mil perdones por tardar tanto! ::yashi estar segura de que chibi matarla en cualquier momento:: estoy realmente muy insegura respecto al rumbo que está tomando el fic, así que pido que me entiendas y sobre todo que me ayudes, dejándome tu review que es muy importante para mí, porque sé que vos me vas a dar tu sincera opinión. Gracias por estar siempre ahí.. cuidate y un beso grande.

_JKRanIV: _ciao! Sé que mucho no pudimos hablar, pero espero que pronto lo hagamos, ahora que estoy de vacaciones y tengo más tiempo gracias por tu review, de veras, y perdón, no quise demorar tanto! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, cualquier duda o lo que quieras decirme acerca de él, por fas, dejame tu review. Un beso grandote!

_Kagome-chan:_ ::yashi de rodillas: PERDON! (es que ya no sé de que forma pedir disculpas!) espero que el capítulo haya valido aunque sea un poco tanta espera...y que me disculpes. Gracias por estar siempre ahí, tus reviews en cada capi son importantísimos para mi. Ojalá puedas dejarme uno también en este capítulo, nos vemos, si? Besos!

_Claudio: _ gracias por leer el capítulo antes! ( y además no enojarte conmigo por tardar tanto ) y bueno, también gracias por tu buena onda, por mostrarme tu fic y por estar siempre ahí... por todo eso, te dedico este capítulo (además de porque en él nombro a Naraku jeje) cuidate, nos vemos en el msn, si? 1 beso...

_K-gome: _haré todo lo posible porque no terminen separados, pero no prometo nada! (y también haré todo lo posible porque me perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar) realmente lo siento y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. Espero para fin de mes poder subir finalmente el capítulo 5 de verde. Gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics, es muy importante para mí. Saludos...

_Ale: _ mi sis!!!! Sé que este capi ya lo leíste unas treinta veces por mi inseguridad, que no es tan bueno como un capítulo de Gung, pero sé que cuento con tu apoyo y eso es impagable... porque sin vos no subiría este capítulo, porque sin vos muchas veces me sentiría sola. Gracias por bancarme en todo y ayudarme cuando lo necesito... y también por compartir tu pasión por Gung conmigo. Un beso enorme! Y este capi es para vos...

_Coolis17: _::yashi avergonzada vuelve a pedir... :: PERDON! A vos y a tu amiga que me dijiste que también le gusta este fic. Realmente siento no haber subido este capítulo antes.. espero que me sepas entender y que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por estar en cada capítulo que subo, ya me acostumbré de sobremanera a tus reviews, gracias en serio! Cuidate mucho y espero prontito tu opinión. Besos...

_Iru: _gracias por tu review también en este capítulo y perdón por la tardanza. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y no sólo este, sino también _"En el camino de los sueños"_. Espero tus comentarios de nuevo. Un beso...

Bueno, eso creo que fue todo. **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS! ** Ya que el capítulo anterior tu en el que más review tuve (creo que fueron 24!) gracias, en serio. Ah! También gracias a los que dejaron review al oneshot que subí hace una semana, _"Era amor"_ (los que quieran leerlo, adelante! Es cortito y su opinión vale mucho para mí ) Cuídense, pásenla lindo y perdón de nuevo...

No olviden su review!

Nos vemos...

_Yashi_


	16. Al fin

"Aún Ahora" 

Capítulo decimoquinto: _Al fin_

**Capítulo dedicado a Ale, por sus 19 añitos... por su amistad, por simplemente ser como es... (aunque se merezca algo mucho mejor que este simple capítulo)**

**A Juan también por su cumpleaños este 5 de enero...**

Oscuridad tapiándome los ojos, un ligero sonido se deja oír a lo lejos. Nuevamente llueve...

Sentí, como generalmente sucede, que mi cuerpo se había alivianado con el sueño de días bajo el efecto de la fiebre. No sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo había pasado ni qué había ocurrido en aquél, pero el hecho de sentirme calma, casi vacía del peso que se había agolpado en mi interior desde hacía meses, era algo realmente tranquilizador.

Al terminar de abrir mis ojos me encontré con Sango sentada a mi lado, retirando con suavidad de mi frente un pañuelo que ahora se hallaba húmedo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- musitó en tono bajo.

-Bien, muy bien- dije mientras inhalaba profundamente como queriendo absorber todo el aire que se encontraba a mi alrededor.

De pronto, Sango se abalanzó sobre mi y dándome un cálido abrazo exclamó:

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentres mejor! Ya mismo voy a decírselo a Miroku y a tu madre.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, mientras mi amiga me dirigió una mirada seria, triste, quizás hasta preocupada, y rápidamente se alejó escaleras abajo.

* * *

¿Quiénes se creían? ¿Con qué derecho venían a meterse así en su vida? Estaba harto... Completamente cansado de sus amigos. No podía negar que eran amigos desde que tenía tan sólo nueve años, pero el hecho de que se entrometieran así lo había sacado de quicio. 

Hacía días que se encontraba casi como un ser nulo, sin motivación, aunque no quisiera admitirlo ni supiera el por qué. Ahora lo que acababa de ocurrir había terminado de colmarle la paciencia y sólo pensamientos negativos, cargados de ira y molestia, surcaban su mente sin cesar.

Se hallaba sentado en el blanco corredor de hospital, algo sucio, con olor a desinfectante invadiendo sus fosas nasales y haciéndole fruncir el ceño más de lo que ya se lo hacía fruncir el enojo.

¿Pero enojo contra quién?

Consigo mismo por haber confiado en gente como Kikyo, en quien ahora no confiaba... Con sus amigos y principalmente con Kagome por traicionarlo y meterse en sus asuntos sin permiso...

Ella había sido la causal de todo, por ella Kikyo se encontraba en el hospital, por ella él se hallaba burlado y vacío...

Orgullo, testarudez y enojo impidiendo a su mente razonar. La totalidad de las culpas eran de Kagome y de sus amigos, no había nadie más. Ahora tan sólo debía olvidar de un golpe 10 años de amistad.

No era tan difícil... pudo sobrevivir un año entero sin sus amigos y sin Kagome... ¿Cómo no recordarlo antes? Hacía más de un año que él ya no formaba parte de sus vidas... Pues bien, ahora ellos tampoco formarían parte de la suya.

Inuyasha cerró fuertemente sus ojos dorados y al volver a abrirlos una mueca de rencor y a la vez un gesto despectivo, como restándole toda importancia al asunto, se coló en su rostro, mientras sus ojos mostraban esa nueva tonalidad rojiza que sólo él, en sus peores pesadillas, había conocido...

* * *

Luego de los comentarios interminables del abuelo, de los gritos de Souta y la avalancha de abrazos de mi madre al verme finalmente mejor de la fuerte fiebre que había padecido, quedé a solas con Sango y Miroku. Al ver como sus sonrisas desaparecían y en sus rostros se hacía evidente la preocupación comencé a sentir una presión en mi pecho que me indicaba que algo no andaba bien y yo creía saber a que se refería... _"Inuyasha" _pensé, mientras aclaraba mi garganta en señal de que estaba esperando una explicación a sus caras serias. 

-Kagome, hay algo que debemos decirte- susurró Sango con un dejo de valor que pareció esfumarse con la última palabra.

-Verás, Kagome... es que...- titubeó Miroku, confirmando aquello que yo presentía- Kikyo tuvo un accidente, con Toshiro.

-Eso ya lo sé...- dije confundida. La cabeza me dolía de nuevo, y tan sólo quería saber que había sucedido cuando me desmayé.

-Y bien, - continuó el chico de ojos azules- Inuyasha aún no habló con Kikyo. Ella está inconsciente... y él se encuentra en el hospital, esperando a que despierte.

-Si- exclamé dando a entender que había comprendido la situación. Irónicamente, lo que más me preocupaba en ese instante era que Kikyo había tenido un accidente...-¿Qué le sucedió a Kikyo?- pregunté bajando la mirada, pues me sentía extraña...

¿Habría sido por nuestra culpa? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir algo de satisfacción por el hecho, aunque también me sentía sumamente preocupada y apenada? ¿Acaso no era la misma mujer que había intentado por todos los medios quedarse con Kouga, y luego con Inuyasha? Lo que más me dolió fue ver como Inuyasha se entregó en sus brazos de esa forma tan ciega... ahora estaba pagando demasiado caro por eso.

-Toshiro la quiso llevar al departamento de su hermano, un tal Naraku, ex amante de Kikyo, a la fuerza.- contó Miroku con su rostro tranquilo y apacible como siempre- el hecho es que Kikyo intentó escapar con el auto en movimiento al ver a Inuyasha en el lugar. Ahora está herida, además de algún que otro golpe que recibió por parte de Toshiro, Musou o como se llame, lo que la pone en lugar de víctima en cierto modo.

-Ya veo- respondí intentando procesar tanta información. Sentí mi cabeza nuevamente como taponada y era presa de un mareo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó rápidamente Sango.

-Si... pero... ¿ahora que pasará?- me hallaba confusa, necesitaba respuestas.

-No lo sé- contestó Miroku dando un suspiro y mirando hacia arriba- quizás debamos esperar la reacción de Inuyasha cuando Kikyo despierte. Aunque conociéndolo, y sabiendo la reacción que tuvo con nosotros, no creo que sea de lo mejor...

-Quiero ir a verlo- dije sin pensar.

-¿Qué? No, Kagome, no creo que sea lo mejor- espetó Sango preocupada, aunque yo sabía que ella hubiese hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. Siempre admiré el valor de Sango.

-Por favor, déjenme- les pedí hasta con la misma mirada, a lo que sólo obtuve un silencio resignado, mientras me dejaban sola en mi habitación para que tomara un baño y me cambiara de ropa.

* * *

-¿Señor?- preguntó una joven enfermera de cabellos rubios al chico que se hallaba sentado con la mirada perdida en el suelo, pero al contrario de lo que se pensase la mirada no era de melancolía, tristeza o simplemente vacío porque algún pensamiento importante lo consumía, sino que era un mirada de odio. 

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y observó con fastidio a la joven.

-Sólo quería avisarle que la señorita de la 509 ya se encuentra despierta y puede pasar a verla como pidió- dijo ésta tratando de que el chico no le ladrara. A penas terminó de hablar se alejó por el pasillo, mirando de reojo al chico. _"Qué humor!" _pensó.

El joven de ojos dorados que ahora parecían de hielo se levantó del asiento y se dirigió con paso firme a la habitación donde se encontraba Kikyo.

Golpeó sobre la blanca puerta de madera que sostenía los dorados números de la habitación y, al escuchar la voz de la chica dándole permiso para pasar, giró la manija, sintiendo como sus ojos se cargaban de frialdad.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación. No deseaba mirar nuevamente a los ojos a aquella mujer.

-Adolorida- respondió Kikyo- pero lo importante es que has venido, Inuyasha...

-Si, pero no te ilusiones. No vine con un ramo de rosas ni nada por el estilo, tampoco porque tú me preocupases, sino que creo que me debes algunas explicaciones- respondió tajante el muchacho, ahora sí mirando a la joven de cabellos oscuros lisos, ahora enmarañados, quien lo escuchaba con rostro inmutable. De pronto, emitió una leve carcajada, entre divertida e incrédula.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- se excusó Kikyo- ¿que te engañaba? Pues, creo que ya lo sabes... Pero a nosotros nos une algo mucho más fuerte, y lo sabes, Inuyasha.

-No sé de que hablas- respondió él desviando la mirada.

-Que no podrás dejarme... tu me amas- sentenció Kikyo con la mirada fija en los ojos del chico.

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo?- exclamó Inuyasha irritado y con fuerza- ¡Estoy harto de todos! Primero mis amigos, luego tú...

-No te olvides de Kagome- susurró divertida, pero igualmente con malicia, la joven- No creas que no sé que ella te importa más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir.

-Ella ya no es nadie- respondió él con firmeza. ¿Acaso comenzaba a creer en sus palabras? ¿Acaso se estaba convirtiendo en un ser tan incapaz de vislumbrar el cariño verdadero del falso e interesado?

-Nunca debió serlo, Inuyasha.-comentó Kikyo con rencor en su voz.

-Y tú tampoco debiste serlo, Kikyo... adiós...

Un silencio hueco invadió la habitación, las palabras sobraban. El golpe seco del cierre de la puerta de la habitación hizo parpadear a la joven cuyo rostro no había hecho ademán ni de la más mínima expresión, mientras, al salir, Inuyasha lanzaba un suspiro al viento. Todo había acabado con Kikyo al fin...

**Continuará:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Notas de autora:

Sé que el capítulo está corto, y quizás algo extraño e inentendible, pero por lo menos les dí algo que pedían hacia rato: Inuyasha y Kikyo finalmente terminaron! - XDD

Además quería actualizar hoy por dos cosas: el primer motivo es el cumpleaños de **Ale**, personita a quien quiero como si fuera mi hermana mayor de en serio, además de ser una de mis mejores amigas. Me alegra poder llamarte amiga y más aún hermana en un día como hoy, en el segundo cumpleaños que puedo pasar junto a vos. Gracias!

Y segundo... porque después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar les debía una actualización rápida... y saben de que me di cuenta? Que el 1 de diciembre este fic cumplió un año! 0.o

Gracias a todos los que siguen leyéndome, a todos los que dejaron review desde el primer cap... y a todas las amigas que me hice gracias a FF y a esta historia.

**Iya, Yani, Pau, Sara, Haru-Haru, Kiki, Mandy, Natulys... **y por supuesto **Ale**, las quiero!

Gracias a:

_Sara, que su amistad es muy importante para mi y adoro su forma de ser. Me alegra que te guste mi historia... y espero que publiquemos pronto la nuestra._

_Iya, mi corazón y mi hermana menor pase lo que pase... porque el cariño que te tengo nunca se va a borrar, y ya no puedo no preocuparme por vos, porque te quiero y sos mi amiga... para siempre, sis._

_Chouri, espero que hayas entendido ahora que pasó... gracias por tu review! _

_Ale, perdon por tan feo intento de regalo T.T pero sólo me queda agradecerte porque sin vos no tendría motivación para escribir, sin vos estaría muy sola... Gracias por todo, y espero que este sea un día muy feliz para vos... feliz cumpleaños, ale! Que en este nuevo año de vida logres todo lo que te propongas... _

_Cripis ADB lamento que el capi sea corto, te prometo que intentaré mejorar eso que me marcas...gracias en serio por la crítica! Y si, estas notas de autor siguen siendo largas _

_Isadora, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, sos muy simpática!_

_Hades le boursier gracias a vos también por tu review, tenés mucha razón.. y como verás, inuyasha no se queda con la vasija andante XD Sheila Ruiz, me puso contenta que reaparecieras... y si, inuyasha en el fondo se lo merece y más porque ahora se enojó y no quiere entrar en razones... pero bueno, supongo que estarás feliz con este capi, porque finalmente separé a inuyasha y a Kikyo_

_Nathari, gracias por apoyarme siempre... me encantó charlar con vos el msn, sos muy simpática. Espero que hayas tenido lindas vacaciones... y que te guste este capítulo _

_Natsumi-san, actualicé prontito, viste? Gracias por tu apoyo, y no te angusties... todo lo que sucede, sucede por una razón, dicen por ahí... espero que sigas leyendo, y me alegra que te guste mi historia... cariños, yashi._

_Chibi, amiga! Gracias por tu review, como siempre, y esta vez más agradecida aún porque no sólo fuiste la promotora de un fic que adoré hacer junto a Sayo, sino también que me ayudaste dándome una opinión más crítica sobre el fic... espero a partir de ahora poder mejorar, que la historia comience a avanzar (ya que además ya tengo planificado el final) y también espero que te gusten los capítulos. Te kiero, chibi! Un beso_

_Claudio, gracias por leer siempre mis tonterías y sabé que estoy impaciente por saber que te parece este capítulo.. nos vemos!_

_Sango900, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor con tus comentarios... que linda! Espero saber prontito de vos en algún review..._

_Akeru Fujimi, espero que las cosas se te hayan aclarado un poquito, sino cualquier cosa que no entiendas, hacemelo saber por un review... sé que el capi está hecho un lío, pero aún así espero que te guste gracias por estar siempre ahí, besos..._

_Coolis17, mi amiga jessy! me puso muy contenta que el capi te gustara, ver que siempre cuento con vos... y además que les hayas recomendado mi fic a tus amigas...espero que les guste _

_Mile, mi amiga loca... no creo que Inuyasha se de cuenta, es medio tontito, si XD pero sólo lee, que verás que todo se arreglará (espero 0.o) te quiero mucho, mile! Gracias por estar siempre ahí._

_Kagome-chan, no hará falta que me mates... eeeh, si, por algo subí este capi tan rápido, tengo miedo!!! TT así que mejor me apuro con el fic XDD pero no me mates, si?? espero que te guste..y no te preocupes, que haré todo lo posible para que todo termine bien... sólo que en medio tendrás más drama todavía _

Ahora sólo me resta desearles un **excelente 2005**, que puedan lograr todo lo que se propongan y que hallen satisfacción y felicidad en las pequeñas cosas de la vida, para que este **año nuevo** sea realmente **feliz.**

Saludos, pásenla lindo...

Yashi


	17. Olvidarte

Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta! Sé que me quieren matar por tardar tanto otra vez y que si les prometo actualizar pronto no me van a creer..y que tampoco me van a leer siquiera, pero realmente quiero pedirles **perdón** y sobre todo decirles que no tardé en subir este capítulo por voluntad propia, sino que desde que volví de las vacaciones (2 de febrero) estuve sin computadora porque se me quemó! Y pasé por cosas muy locas en ese mes sin compu... porque compramos una pero nos la vendieron fallada así tuvimos que devolverla y cancelar la compra... luego compramos otra que también estaba dañada pero en la parte de conexión a internet, así que otra vez a reparación y ya finalmente nos la devolvieron bien y funcionando. Perdónenme, juro que no quise tardar tanto! Si aún queda alguien leyendo este fic... muchas gracias y espero que me perdonen.

Un gracias y un perdón gigantes a

_Linli-chan_

_CiprisADB (perdon por la tardanza! Y por hacer los capis cortos..no puedo evitarlo! T.T)_

_**Kitsune Kaori (gracias por el feliz cumpleaños )**_

_**Ale (como siempre.. por ser mi amiga, mi hermana, mi compañía)**_

Malfoys red-haired lover (por tus palabras porque realmente me sorprendieron y me llenaron de orgullo y confianza..muchisisimas gracias!)

**Mi Iya-corazón**

_Matt-soul _

_Pola_

_Yami!_

_Jessy (coolis17)_

_**Daulaci, amiga!**_

_**Kurai Akeru**_

Miles! Que hace tanto que no hablamos!  


_Kagome-chan _

**Yania! Que la extraño mucho!  
Natys (nathari-chan... te quero!)**

_Miko-izayoi_

_Sesshi23, a quien me agradó mucho conocerla _

_Katty-cap, por su buena onda y ánimo_

"Aún Ahora":

Capítulo decimosexto: O_lvidarte_

Mis dedos entumecidos, debido al frío que no había desaparecido con el correr de los días, moldeaban un barquito de papel con el boleto del tren. El sol que tímidamente se asomaba después de la tormenta que había reinado hacía unas horas cuando desperté, me daba en los ojos, molestando mi visión, y a la vez me iluminaba de a mechones el cabello. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la ventana y comencé a divagar.

_Flash back_

Inuyasha- susurré al verlo de espaldas a mí en aquél pasillo blanco.

¿Kagome?- murmuró entre sorprendido y ausente mientras se giraba para quedar de frente a mí. De repente, sus ojos cambiaron de expresión. ¿enojo¿desprecio? Si, incluso odio.- ¿A qué viniste?

Quiero saber como se encuentra Kikyo... y pedirte perdón- te dije casi con miedo. Deseaba que cambiaras ese rostro que me miraba con desprecio, deseaba que todo aquello fuera un horrible sueño, pero la pesadilla era real porque tus ojos... tus ojos...

Kagome cerró fuertemente los párpados tratando de no oír las palabras de Inuyasha.

¡Tonta!

_Fin Flash Back_

Aún no sé como puedo hacer para que me perdones… ¿Acaso las lágrimas que derramé delante de ti, las que ahora estoy derramando, y este dolor que no se va no son suficientes para ti?

Miroku, Sango y yo cometimos un error, pero todos nos equivocamos. Lástima que tu parezcas ya no tener corazón como para perdonar, lástima que tu no sepas que pese a todo yo te sigo queriendo como ayer... pero tu odio hacia mi, tu desprecio, tu triste indiferencia... pareciera que hoy todo me obliga a _olvidarte_...

* * *

Rodeado de gente, todas caras conocidas pero a la vez tan extrañas. No conoce a ninguno de todos aquellos que lo rodean, pero eso no importa. Ahora es otra persona, ahora es diferente, él cambió. Además todos ellos ¿qué saben, si no lo conocen en profundidad... Ya nadie lo va a conocer por completo. ¿Para qué¿Para salir lastimado nuevamente, herido... destruido como se encontraba ahora?

Escucha palabras absurdas acerca de lo desalineado de su figura, del rostro de pocos amigos y de su silencio, pero si él es un desconocido para ellos ¿por qué se entrometen? Acaba de conocerlos. Escasos dos meses que escapaba de Kikyo saliendo con ese nuevo grupo de "amigos". ¿Podía siquiera llamarlos así? Sin embargo, parecen haberle tomado aprecio a su persona y con ellos fue reemplazando el hueco que iban dejando en su vida los que desde niño habían sido sus compañeros y amigos.

Había llegado el momento en que había acabado con todo y con todos... había llegado el instante en que dejaba de ser él para convertirse en alguien nuevo, alguien del que ya nadie se burlaría o ignoraría, mas... ¿Estaba seguro de lo que hacía?

_**Escucho el comentario de todos mis amigos...**_

_**que me hallan diferente, que estoy tan destruido.**_

_**Que apenas soy la sombra, soy un desconocido**_

_**que a veces ni respondo, que ya no soy el mismo.**_

_**y todos siempre piensan saber más de la cuenta,**_

_**Lo sienten, lo conversan Y de ello se alimentan...**_

Se preguntaba si acaso las decisiones que había tomado en los últimos días eran correctas. _Demasiado tarde, Inuyasha, _pensó. Ahora no había marcha atrás. La tonalidad rojiza que habían adquirido sus ojos había desaparecido, la fuerza con la que su sangre corría por sus venas también había vuelto a la normalidad y quizás ya no quedaban rastros de la furia que lo había invadido. Furia, enojo, hasta crueldad y locura. ¿Acaso había llegado a convertirse en eso que tanto temía? Ya no podía parar a analizarlo. En todo caso, así era mejor... lejos de Kikyo, pero sobre todo lejos de Kagome para ya no lastimarla, o más bien para olvidarla.

¿Admitir que la extrañaba como loco? Eso jamás. Ya no mirar hacia atrás era el lema del nuevo Inuyasha. Tampoco él entendía como era capaz de tener tanta frialdad tras de haberle dicho adiós a sus amigos, a Kagome, a todo...

_¿Realmente ella pensará que ya no siento nada por nadie? _Si él mismo lo creía ¿por qué los demás no habrían de hacerlo? Pero una tonta y mínima tibieza en su interior le decía que Kagome y sus amigos aún estaban allí... escuchar ese grito ahogado de su interior por sentir nuevamente amor era lo que no podía permitirse.

_**Mientras que la sangre aquí en mi corazón **_

_**va subiendo arriba la temperatura**_

_**mientras mi locura va con tu cordura**_

_**mientras yo te extrañe, yo te sienta, yo te ame...**_

Podría intentar salir de ese pozo oscuro, de ese círculo de falsedad hacia los demás y hacia él mismo en el que se había sumergido, pero ya todo se le antojaba tan inútil...

Podría levantarse de esa silla, dejar el vaso con cerveza sobre la mesa, despedirse de sus nuevos "amigos" y correr lejos... Pero él ya no quería pensar más, no quería seguir lastimando ni tampoco seguir siendo lastimado.

Lanzó una hiriente mirada frente a una broma que profirió uno de los muchachos acerca de él. Mirada que era más un grito en busca de ayuda que de enojo. Grito que no fue oído por ninguno de los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Esa ilusa idea de alejarse de allí e intentar arreglar las cosas se perdió con la sensación de la cerveza helada en su garganta... se perdió en el recuerdo de haber sufrido. ¿Acaso no podía soportar sufrir por amor? Quizás no... pero por más que siguiera allí sentado con esa gente, por más que siguiera fingiendo sonrisas que parecían tan reales, él sabía que no podría... que haga lo que haga, en algún momento, en algún lugar, los recordaría a ellos. Por más que quisiera y lograra auto convencerse del adiós, nunca olvidaría a Kagome.

_No, Kagome... yo no voy a poder olvidarte._

_**Yo intento pero nunca salgo del abismo**_

_**y todo queda en la nada**_

_**mis gritos hacen eco al fondo de la nada**_

_**mientras mi cuerpo se resiste a caer**_

_**yo no te olvido, mujer.

* * *

**_

Las puertas de la clínica se abrieron apenas la silueta de la mujer fue percibida, dándole paso a su figura blanca. Aún tenía moretones dispersos por su rostro, pero eran mínimos al lado de otros en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Arrugó los ojos al sentir el reflejo del sol en sus pupilas, mareándose al instante.

Kikyo... ¿te encuentras bien?- murmuró un joven de ojos azules como el mar, quien pacientemente la acompañaba, al ver que la mujer se llevaba una mano a su pálido rostro.

Si, Kouga, no te preocupes por mí...- balbució bajando la mirada y retirando su mano de la sien.

Estoy aquí para ocuparme de ti, no me pidas que no me preocupe- masculló el chico comenzando a exasperarse- sabes que mi madre me lo pidió, y que de otra forma no estaría aquí.

Entonces vete- contestó tajante la joven de cabellos azabache.

No puedo- replicó él- yo sí cumplo con lo que prometo-

Yo también cumplí- repuso Kikyo mirándolo con antipatía- ¿Acaso Kagome en su momento no te eligió a ti?

¿Pero de qué me sirvió si nunca estuvo enamorada de mí?- objetó Kouga un tanto rabiado.

Eso no lo sé- susurró la chica, mientras se subía al negro automóvil del joven que ahora la miraba confuso.

Una vez ubicado en el asiento del conductor, y luego de haber puesto el vehículo en marcha, Kouga lanzó un suspiro y observó por unos instantes en silencio a Kikyo.

Te pareces tanto a ella... – murmuró de improviso.

De respuesta sólo obtuvo una mirada de aborrecimiento por parte de la joven, que se limitó a volver su cabeza hacia la ventana, apoyándola sobre el cristal.

Tú sabes que no nos parecemos- musitó con aquél tono de irritación característico en ella.

Claro que lo sé...- respondió el muchacho sin quitar su mirada de ella- pero me sigues recordando a ella...

Al instante, Kouga apartó la vista y se concentró en conducir. El camino transcurrió en silencio para él, mientras Kikyo parecía entretenida en observar sin expresión alguna las calles de la ciudad.

Gracias por traerme- exclamó sin perder el tono apático cuando Kouga la dejó en la puerta de la que era la casa de su hermana menor; la única persona que le quedaba y que había aceptado cuidarla después del accidente.

De nada- murmuró el chico renuente a verla a los ojos.

¿Por qué no me miras?- preguntó ella con leve diversión.

Porque si te miro, no podré dejar de hacerlo- respondió Kouga con su desinhibición común y tono grave en su voz.

Entonces, hazlo- susurró Kikyo mientras se acercaba lentamente a él...

_Kagome... ¿podré olvidarte en los labios de Kikyo? Perdóname si me equivoco... yo sólo quiero olvidarte._

**Continuar�:**

"**Olvidarte es un intento que no lo deseo tanto,**

**porque tanto es que lo intento que me acuerdo mucho más.**

**Y he llegado a sospechar que mi afán de no acordarme, es lo que me tiene enfermo de recuerdos.**

**Olvidarte es lo que espero para reanudar mi vida, harto de seguir soñando con la posibilidad de que un día por error, o pura curiosidad, le preguntes a un amigo por mis huesos.**

**Olvidarte, es tan difícil olvidarte...**

**Olvidarte, olvidarte es querer jalarle el pelo a una botella,**

**es creer que la memoria es un cassette para borrar.**

**Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible...**

**Olvidarte, olvidarte incluso es más difícil que aguantarte...**

**Si extraño tu neurosis y tus celos sin razón¿cómo no extrañar tu cuerpo en mi colchón?"**

Ricardo Arjona


	18. Entérate que aún te amo

Aún Ahora

Capítulo decimoséptimo: _Entérate que aún te amo_

_3 años después..._

Abrí los ojos desesperadamente, sintiendo seca mi boca y cómo la respiración se había acelerado, como si el despertar de aquél sueño hubiera demandado un gran esfuerzo de mi parte. En parte sí lo hizo, porque si hay algo que deseaba era despertar, volver a la realidad. ¿Nunca les ha sucedido que son parte de un sueño intolerable para su razón, que ciertamente sabe que es tan sólo un sueño, pero demasiado pavoroso como para desear permanecer en él? Lo único que quieres es despertar, porque, aún en la inconciencia del sueño, sabes que tienes esa posibilidad... que aquella afortunadamente no es tu vida, sino simplemente un espejismo.

Error. Esta vez mi sueño no era ilusión creada por mi mente, sino una realidad: mi realidad.

Recorrí en una sola noche aquellos años de mi vida en que vivía enamorada de alguien... un chico, mi amigo... y todas las torpezas y errores que cometí, al igual que cómo pude sufrir por alguien que simplemente ya no está.

Esta noche sé que existe la posibilidad de reencontrarnos, de volver a verlo luego de tres años de ausencias... de silencios.

Hay reunión en el que un día fue nuestro colegio. De "ex alumnos" la llaman, pero yo preferiría decir que es tan sólo un pretexto para reunirse a chismosear como antaño, curiosear acerca de la vida de aquellos que hace tiempo no vemos con el único e inútil propósito de criticar. Algo muy típico entre las mujeres, dicen por ahí, pero yo no lo creo tan así. Es por eso que guardo la secreta ilusión de que él vaya... de verlo aunque sea una vez más y, a través de algún que otro chisme sinistro que circule por el salón entre los que alguna vez fuimos compañeros, enterarme qué sucedió con su vida en estos años tan decisivos en nuestras vidas... lograr saber, aunque sea, lo más importante para mí: si logró ser feliz.

Sintiendo el frío piso de cerámica bajo mis descalzos pies me dirijo hacia la cocina de lo que es ahora mi hogar. Finalmente logré alquilar un pequeño departamento en la ciudad, cerca del templo para así poder visitar seguido a mamá y a Souta ahora que el abuelo murió y, sobre todo, para lograr independizarme. Poco después de terminar la universidad conseguí un empleo en una nueva empresa. Tuve que empezar de abajo, pero me gusta lo que hago y sé que de a poco creceré.

"_Mi vida no está tan mal" _pienso al abrir la heladera para sacar un poco de leche, tanto para mí como para Buyo, a quien robé de casa para que me hiciera compañía en mi nuevo hogar. Al cerrar la puerta de la nevera, observo la fotografía adherida a esta por un imán... la fotografía que Sango, Miroku y yo nos tomamos hace unas semanas, juntos. _"Sólo me faltas tú..." _

En mi mente resuena aquel pensamiento, quitándome el aire por un momento pero haciéndome reaccionar al instante, apartando así mi mirada de la fotografía.

Mientras me sirvo la taza de café y comienzo a echar de a poco la leche, siento sonar el teléfono en mi habitación. Corro al instante, intentando adivinar en medio de qué pila de papeles y ropa quedó el negro teléfono inalámbrico.

Hola- respondo con la esperanza de que aún el que haya llamado se encuentre del otro lado de la línea.

_Hola, Kagome- _responde la voz de Sango.

Sango! Justo pensaba en ti... ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?- pregunto ingenua.

_¡Kagome! Son las doce del mediodía!-_ me contesta la voz en tono divertido de mi amiga.

Ups... lo siento, ni siquiera me fijé la hora- exclamó con una sonrisa y echándome sobre la cama en el intento de ver la hora reflejada en el reloj.

_Sólo llamaba para saber si querías que Miroku y yo pasáramos por ti hoy en la noche, así vamos juntos a la reunión- _dijo ella al otro lado del teléfono.

No hace falta, gracias Sango- le contesto dirigiéndome nuevamente hacia la cocina, pensando en si debería tomar el café con leche o directamente almorzar- ¿tu que crees¿Desayuno o más bien almuerzo?

Escucho la risa de mi amiga que tarda un rato en responderme:

_Lo que quieras. Nos vemos hoy en la noche, cuídate._

Besos- le respondo mientras cuelgo el auricular.

**Donde estés creo que es justo que te enteres**

**Que estoy bien, que sobrevivo, **

**que vivo en la calle Amores Piso seis, cuarto veintiocho**

"_Sango y Miroku... si supieras que ya llevan más de medio año casados, Inuyasha, te sorprenderías... Quizás hoy en la noche te enteres... quizás no"_

La idea de un nuevo rechazo por parte de él surcó mi mente, pero inmediatamente suplanté el pensamiento por lo que debía hacer durante el día antes de prepararme para la reunión.

Al terminar el almuerzo me siento en uno de los sillones verdes, en aquél que da frente al televisor y, mientras lo enciendo sin ganas, prendo un cigarrillo.

Recuerdo que a Kouga no le gustaba verme fumar, pero debo decir que en este último tiempo ya se acostumbró a verme encender uno cada tanto. Si, aún somos amigos, pese a todo seguimos hablándonos, porque el cariño que nos tememos va mucho más allá de viejos rencores que puedan existir... porque mi deseo de verlo feliz se hizo realidad. Me pregunto si te enterarás también de aquello, de que fue de la vida de Kouga... o si simplemente tu también te acostumbrarías a mi afición por los cigarrillos...

Intento dormir algo para poder mantenerme despierta en la noche, pero no puedo... en su lugar elijo prender otro cigarrillo y ordenar la casa, además de lavar la ropa sucia que se acumula todas las semanas.

Pronto el reloj marca las seis y, abriendo la ducha, espero que el agua caliente fluya desde la tina e invada con su vapor todo el baño.

Luego de sacarme la ropa, meto mi cuerpo en el agua, sintiendo como el calor de esta empieza de a poco a destensionar los músculos de mis piernas, a acariciar la piel del resto de mi cuerpo y a mojar íntegro todo mi cabello. Ahora lo llevo por la cintura; hace tiempo que no piso una peluquería, y no creo hacerlo en un tiempo más.

**Y que ya no juego al fútbol por mi rodilla**

**Que Manuel se casó y se fue para España...**

**Que fumo más y duermo menos, que hasta me dejé la barba**

Termino de acomodar el arete en mi oreja y decido pararme frente al enorme espejo en mi habitación. El vestido es verde, al igual que mis sandalias y los aros que me acabo de poner. El cabello lo llevo suelto, ondulado levemente. Pero a pesar de tanto maquillaje en mi rostro no puedo esconder la ansiedad, el miedo...

Miedo a verte de nuevo a los ojos y sólo encontrar aquél vacío desprecio, miedo a que por el contrario no seas capaz siquiera de posar tus ojos dorados en los míos, miedo a que nuevamente las palabras se pierdan en el aire irrespirable de aquel silencio que nos mantiene mudos hace años.

Tomo la cartera y me dispongo a salir, convencida de que aquella bocina que sonó hace rato en la calle es el taxi que me espera.

Con la mirada decidida observo la ciudad a través de la ventana, y recuerdo el camino hacia la escuela, hacia el lugar que durante tantos años compartimos... lugar donde comenzó nuestra amistad y, sin dudas, mi amor por ti. Amor que, creas o no, no logré erradicar con los años, con la madurez que el tiempo trajo consigo. Sé que no soy la misma chica desde que comenzó nuestra historia hasta hoy, que ya no soy la que aquel día dejó de verte como amigo para comenzar a sentir algo más... hoy soy una mujer que pese a todas las vueltas que la vida dio entorno a ella y a quienes más quería, no puede dejar de inventar historias románticas en las que siempre termina a tu lado... alguien que no resigna sus sentimientos, quizás por obstinada o melancólica... hoy soy sólo yo, quien nunca pudo olvidarte, quien aún te ama.

**Y sobre todo que te enteres que a pesar de tus errores y los míos**

**Aún te amo, no sé si por idiota o por romántico, **

**no sé si por novato o por nostálgico**

Cierro mis ojos en un intento por no pensar, intentando adivinar el por qué de seguir con esta tortura, como si fuera algo que me gustara o necesitara para vivir. Quizás sea así, tal vez no necesite más que sentir esto por ti, con todo el dolor que pueda traerme, para acordarme de que estoy viva... de que siento.

**Aún te amo, no sé si por iluso o fatalista, **

**no sé si por cobarde o masoquista**

**Pero aún te amo y no sé hacer otra cosa más que eso.**

" _Kagome:_

_Sabes que nunca fui bueno escribiendo cartas... y mucho menos expresando lo que siento. Sé que te será irónico recibir esto que te escribo, cuando por tres años me alejé, por no decir me escondí, de ti. _

_Si me preguntas donde estoy, pues... en el mismo lugar de siempre, en la casa que fue de mis padres, donde mi madre vivió sus últimos días, donde alguna vez fui feliz. Te imaginarás que si vivo aquí, significa que estoy solo... la soledad que yo mismo busqué está por todos lados, pero eso es lo de menos, porque fui yo quien hizo que así fuera. _

_Quizás te resulte raro leer estas palabras en mí, pero el graduarme y comenzar a trabajar, además de estar tanto solo (lo cual me dio ilimitado tiempo para pensar) me hizo madurar... _

_Tal vez ya deba dejarme de rodeos y decirte el motivo de mi carta... que sepas que nunca te odié, Aome. Yo jamás podría... porque, aunque nunca le dije esto a nadie, yo te amo"_

Basura- masculló entre dientes el muchacho de ojos dorados, apretando con todas las fuerzas que cabían en su puño cerrado aquel blando papel.

¿Cómo atreverse a darle aquella carta cuando por años había callado, fingiendo algún terrible hecho que pudiera ser causal de aquel desprecio hacia ella?

Seguramente Kagome se le reiría en la cara si esa noche se presentaba en la reunión y sin más que un frío saludo le entregaba aquel papel cuidadosamente escrito, doblado en cuatro pliegues y guardado en el bolsillo de su negro pantalón.

**Aquí, todo sigue igual que antes yo estoy solo como nunca**

**Por eso escribo la presente y no pretendo que hagas nada**

**Sólo quería asegurarme que supieras**

**Que aún te amo, no sé si por idiota o por romántico, **

**no sé si por novato o por nostálgico**

Soy un tonto... ya no puedo hacer nada- susurró- es demasiado tarde- agregó, cerrando los ojos en señal de abatimiento, demostrando su final rendición, sintiendo como todo el peso de errores y rencores absurdos le habían quitado lo único sincero que tenía... sus amigos, y su amor.

**Aún te amo, no sé si por iluso o fatalista, **

**no sé si por cobarde o masoquista**

**Pero te amo y no sé hacer otra cosa más que eso...**

Abrochando los botones de las mangas de su blanca camisa, largó un suspiro. Observó sobre el mueble el frasco del perfume que usara antaño y pensó en echarse un poco por su cuello y rostro, logrando así recordar las mañanas en que su madre lo despertaba para que asistiera a la escuela y él, impecablemente arreglado como se encontraba ahora, se dirigía a ella, desbaratando en el camino aquel arreglo.

Condujo su negro auto por las calles de la ciudad, haciendo una vez más aquel camino que conociese de memoria desde hace ya tiempo atrás.

Observando nervioso la entrada, se aventuró subiendo despacio el primer escalón de la blanca escalinata que lo llevaría a la puerta de su escuela, a su reencuentro con su pasado... a intentar arreglar tanto dolor, tantos errores... tanto que había perdido y que hoy sólo añoraba recuperar.

**Continuará...**

N/A:

Sé que muchos estarán enojados porque, una vez más, tardé en actualizar y tienen toda la razón. Esta vez, nada de excusas, porque deben saber que la escuela, el comienzo del último año en mi caso, puede más que lo que uno quisiera, al igual que la inspiración e ingenio para escribir, que muchas veces no aparece por más que lo busquemos.

Perdón, como siempre...mil perdones!

Sólo quiero agregar que si Dios quiere el próximo capítulo ya es el fin del fiki...

Un GRACIAS que no tiene comparación a 

**Juan, mis viejos, Ale e Iya que las ADORO... Kiki también, que me apoya y me aguanta.**

**Sara que también me soporta en el MSN y con quien debemos terminar un fic! Jejje **

**Nathari-chan, a quien aprecio muchísimo y espero hablar pronto... porque ninguna pena debe dañar su corazón. Sé fuerte, amiga.**

**NatSuMi, miles de gracias por todo, además de por levantar mi autoestima con eso de que soy linda jejej gracias! Y espero q no estés enojada por tardar, mirá que espero tu review, eh?**

**Claudio, con quien estamos un poquito distanciados pero aprecio montones y espero que no esté enojado por la tardanza y por la ausencia.**

**Miles, lo mismo para vos... ojalá te encuentres bien, gracias por siempre estar.**

**Linli-chan **

**Kurai-akeru, nunca pudimos hablar por MSN! No es justo..prometo leer todas las historias pendientes que tengo tuyas en Fpress.**

**Malfoys-red-haired-lover, gracias por tus comentarios, me dan mucho ánimo, de veras.**

**FenixGirl, gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo.**

**Ryoko-xan… más expresiva? Pero si parece un melodrama mi fic! Jeje pero tenés mucha razón, gracias por tu review... y te prometo que cuando termine con los exámenes voy a leer tu fic... gracias!**

**Pola, gracias por dejar tu review!**

**Natsumichan 3000, gracias por escribir**

**Miko-Izayoi por tus comentarios que me animan a seguir, porque me pone contenta que a alguien todavía le interese el fiki.**

**Andrea! Que espero que siga leyendo ya que ya termina el fic y me puso muy contenta que lo leyera**

**Princess-girl, precioso tu review, gracias!**

* * *

"_Han pasado cinco años, asumiste las cosas  
hace tiempo que estoy buscando mi verdadero yo..._

_hay una especie de simbiosis, lo dijo mi psicóloga  
haría bien a la terapia alejarme un tiempo...  
unos setenta años._

_¿Cómo estás querida' Tengo esposa e hijos  
de vez en cuando hablo con ella y hasta hago el amor,  
no es que quiera molestarte, pero me es imprescindible  
sentarme en un café y soñar un poco...  
y tal vez amarnos._

_Y ha pasado mi hora, quién robó mis años,  
cambio a toda esta familia por un segundo con vos,  
si te veo ahora, aunque termine en un hospicio,  
tomo una botella...y juego a la botellita con vos..."_

Bersuit Vergarabat _"Mi Caramelo"_

* * *

Yashi


	19. Aquella conversación que nunca tuvimos

"Aún Ahora"

Capítulo decimoctavo: _Aquella conversación que nunca tuvimos_

¿Me cuentas otra vez que sucedió?- preguntó él mirándola con sus ojos dorados como hacía mucho que no la miraba. Acto seguido tomó entre sus dedos el cigarrillo que ella hubiera prendido minutos atrás, quizás por nerviosismo o tal vez por costumbre, mientras se sentaban en la mesa de un café cualquiera.

Miroku y Sango se casaron hace poco más de seis meses. La fiesta fue sencilla y Sango estaba hermosa, Miroku también. Tenía un brillo en los ojos indescriptible...

**Flash Back**

Se hallaba sentado frente a ella, mirándola nervioso a través de sus ojos azules.

Pensar que siempre había tenido palabras halagadoras para cualquier muchacha más o menos bonita que pasara, siempre un piropo en sus labios o una proposición un tanto indecente para materializar las ideas pervertidas que parecían desde siempre haber surcado su mente, pero ahora se encontraba totalmente indefenso, sin saber que decir.

Es que ¿cómo expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, lo que lo había llevado a tomar semejante decisión? No habría otra palabra que amor.

Miró una vez más los ojos castaños que lo observaban de manera intrigada e inquisidora, como intentando adivinar sus pensamientos. Contempló el pequeño estuche rojo una última vez y, respirando hondo, extendió su mano un tanto temblorosa dejándole ver a la joven su contenido...

Sango abrió enormemente sus ojos y sintió su corazón comenzar a palpitar rápidamente. Tantas veces había visto esa escena en películas románticas, esas que le parecían aburridas y faltas de acción, pero nunca esperó ser ella la protagonista alguna vez... nunca esperó que Miroku fuera capaz de asumir un compromiso tan grande...

¿Aceptar¿Cómo estar totalmente segura de que aquél joven de ojos azules no se dejaría llevar nuevamente por la tentación al ver alguna mujer pasar caminando pomposamente por su lado¿Cómo poder asegurar que él permanecería a su lado por siempre, siéndole fiel?

_Quizás si me amara tanto como yo a él..._

Miroku...- titubeó la chica- ¿estás seguro?

El muchacho la observó por unos instantes... Si había alguien que se merecía desconfianza era él, pero ya no...

Claro que lo estoy- dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Vas a poder afrontar este compromiso?- preguntó Sango mirándolo con suspicacia.

Sí, claro que podré...-exclamó él, tratando de borrar de los ojos castaños que lo miraban todo rastro de duda. Él no quería que Sango dudara... quería que simplemente confiara en él tanto como él confiaba en ella.- ¿sabes por qué podré?-agregó observándola con diversión en sus ojos azules.

La joven negó lentamente con la cabeza, mirándolo esperanzada, directo a esos ojos azules que la hechizaban y le hacían sentir cosquillas por todo su ser.

Porque te amo más que a mi vida, Sango- susurró Miroku acercándose a ella para darle un corto beso en los labios.

Sango cerró los ojos al sentir el tacto, y una vez que los labios de Miroku se separaron de los de ella, sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que ya no quedaban dudas para su corazón, porque Miroku le había demostrado que podría... porque la amaba tanto como ella a él.

**Fin Flash Back...**

Y hasta ahora no tuvieron ninguna pelea realmente fuerte ni Miroku ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas... bueno, casi- Kagome finalizó su relato sonriendo con diversión. Hacía tanto que no sonreía así... que no _le_ sonreía así.

¿Es cierto aquello de que Kikyo...?- Inuyasha bajó la mirada al mencionarla. Kagome lo miró de soslayo, preguntándose si aún le dolía el nombrarla; y si a ella aún le dolía escucharla nombrar...- ¿estuvo con Kouga?

La muchacha lanzó un suspiró y le quitó de las manos el cigarrillo a Inuyasha.

**Flash Back...**

Se acercó lentamente y sin ánimo, con Kikyo aferrada de su mano, donde todas esas personas que decían ser su familia se encontraban reunidas.

Bajo la amarilla luz del patio interno de su casa se hallaban sentados en reunión al rededor de la mesa de madera, su abuela, sus tíos (incluido primo menor), sus hermanos mayores y sus padres. Definitivamente no desea escuchar comentarios de ninguna de esas personas, salvo sus hermanos que eran los únicos que lo trataban con algo de afecto y admiración pese a ser el menor, acerca de sus adquisiciones amorosas, y menos si en ellos incluían la palabra "Kagome"; palabra que aún no dejaba de doler para sus oídos y su corazón.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora junto a su familia, pero a él le pareció una eternidad en la cual sólo se limitó a observar detalladamente el blanco y fino mantel que cubría la mesa que se hallaba repleta de comida. Sus familiares se encontraban en amena charla con Kikyo desde que ambos llegaran, ya que la chica de cabellos azabache pareció denotar un cambio radical en su personalidad, mostrándose más conversadora y vivaz que nunca. Al marcar su reloj de pulsera las diez y media de la noche, se puso de pie y se dispuso a saludar a todos para emprender la retirada con la que su madre había presentado como "su nueva novia", mas ésta parecía no tener la más mínima intención de irse.

Ay, Kouga, que desconsiderado, no sabes que como un caballero debes tener en cuenta los deseos de una dama?- dijo en tono burlesco su tío, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada asesina seguida de un gesto de molestia en el rostro del chico.

Además¿a dónde tienes que ir con tanta urgencia? Quédense con nosotros un rato más- insistió su padre, como siempre inconsciente de los deseos de su hijo.

Kouga- suspiró su abuela, sentada maternalmente al lado de Kikyo- esta chica es tan simpática... no se parece en nada a tu otra noviecita. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

"_Kagome..." _

Kouga comprendió que era imposible que su familia entendiera sus sentimientos y sus deseos. Para ellos la palabra felicidad no cabía en el diccionario de su vida, como si fuera algo que él no mereciera. Tantas veces había hablado de ese tema con Kagome... quizás era hora de que, como le decía la chica, hiciera algo por él mismo...

Tienes razón, abuela... No se parece en nada a ella... Kikyo nunca será como Kagome- respondió en un susurro un tanto doloroso, para darse media vuelta y retirarse del lugar.

**Fin Flash Back...**

Entonces fue que Kouga nos dio una sorpresa- sonrió la joven con un dejo de alegría.

Inuyasha tan sólo la miró intrigado, esperando que ella continuara el relato.

**Flash Back**

No le importaba lo que hubiese hecho Kikyo luego de que él abandonó su hogar, como tampoco le importaban los comentarios que seguramente tendría que escuchar al volver. Quizás regresaría para juntar sus cosas y definitivamente no reaparecer jamás. La última oportunidad que le había dado a su familia había sido en vano, no había solución aparente a la situación que vivía a diario en su hogar. Nadie parecía comprender que él era una persona como los demás que necesitaba cariño y que también tenía sus propios deseos y pensamientos, sus propias decisiones acerca de su vida.

Caminaba por las calles, totalmente absorto en esos pensamientos, cuando llegó al parque. Éste se encontraba relativamente vacío debido a las horas de la noche que eran. Siguió caminando sin rumbo bajo los faroles del lugar, cuya blanca luz se perdía entre las copas de los árboles, hasta que se encontró con una banca verde. Se sentó en ella y con la mirada perdida en el suelo, se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar alguna solución o de finalmente hallar su destino. Tan consumido se hallaba por las ideas y recuerdos que pasaban por su mente, que no percibió el dulce perfume de la mujer que, a paso lento y seguro, se acercaba hacia él. La voz de la joven lo sacó del ir y venir de pensamientos en el que se encontraba...

¿Kouga?- pronunció una chica de ojos verdes intensos y cabellos castaños, casi rojizos.

El muchacho levantó su mirada de a poco, observando la figura que se hallaba de pie frente a él. Era una chica hermosa, pero que no creía conocer. ¿Acaso ella lo había llamado por su nombre?

¿Quién eres?- preguntó en tono molesto y desconfiado, pero sin proponérselo.

¿Acaso no me recuerdas?- respondió la joven como un tanto herida al no ser reconocida por el sujeto, pero sabiendo que ambos habían cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que se vieran.

N-no... lo siento- contestó Kouga un poco más calmado, pero extasiado por la profundidad de los ojos que lo observaban.

Soy Ayame... - susurró la chica- tú y yo... fuimos juntos en la escuela primaria, y en segundo año, me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia- agregó la muchacha con una sonrisa tranquila, pero algo ruborizada.

Las mejillas de Kouga también se tiñeron de un leve color rojizo ante la declaración de la joven. ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Sin embargo, el nombre _Ayame _creía haberlo escuchado antes.

Entiendo si no me recuerdas, hace tanto que pasó... ni siquiera sé como te reconocí cuando te vi aquí sentado bajo el farol- continuó la conversación la chica al ver que Kouga no emitía sonido. Acto seguido, se sentó junto a él.

Mi abuelo acaba de morir- exclamó la pelirroja. Un silencio todavía más profundo se produjo, pero logró con la noticia hacer levantar la vista a Kouga, haciendo que ésta se posara en su rostro- Tampoco recuerdas a mi abuelo¿cierto?

Kouga hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por recordar, pero sólo pudo perderse más en los ojos verdes de la chica.

Él te quería mucho- confesó Ayame- tú una vez me salvaste de caer en un pozo, cayéndote tú en lugar mío. Luego de ese día te tomé un cariño muy especial, quizás hasta me enamoré de ti- se detuvo la joven al sentir nuevamente sus mejillas arder- por eso cuando tú me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia días después te respondí que no... Quizás tuve miedo porque creí que era un sueño. Pronto tú lo olvidaste y eso me dolió, pero ahora lo comprendo todo... éramos tan chicos- sentenció ella para finalizar el relato.

Al escuchar los sucesos contados de labios de la pelirroja, Kouga pareció recordar a la chiquilla de grandes ojos verdes que lo miraba con admiración y a la cual él salvó. No recordaba haberle preguntado semejante cosa a la chica, ni menos haberse sentido atraído hacia ella, pero creía en las palabras de la joven. Le sorprendió la facilidad y simpleza con la que la jovencita contó su historia. Quizás debía aprender más de ella... Kagome decía que las cosas simples eran las más importantes y valiosas. Quizás esa chica no era su Kagome, pero tenía esa simpleza que la hacía ver valiosa a los ojos de Kouga, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años.

Ahora lo recuerdo- exclamó de repente el muchacho de ojos celestes- recuerdo a una pequeña de cabellos rojos y despeinados, con una flor de lirio entre ellos y siempre sonriéndome... Eras la única persona que me sonreía y que decía admirarme... realmente eras tú?- preguntó clavando su mirada en los ojos de ella, produciendo que el rubor se incrementara en el rostro de la chica y que ésta lo mirara ilusionada.

Si, esa niña que te admiraba y amaba ciegamente era yo...- respondió ella en un susurro, apenada pero aliviada frente a la confesión que esperó doce años para realizar.

Gracias.

La voz del chico en ese sentido "_gracias" _rompió el espeso silencio que se había producido entre ambos. El agradecimiento sorprendió a la chica y la consternó...

¿Por qué me agradeces?- le preguntó intrigada.

Porque eras la única que me sonría con sinceridad... la única que confiaba en mí... porque eras la única que me quería cuando yo sólo era un niño- contestó él, recordando el día que la salvó y también rememorando todos los recuerdos que parecían haberse escondido y, ante la presencia de la chica, haber salido nuevamente a flote.

De nada- repuso ella con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que Kouga sin saberlo extrañaba...

Y así, bajo la luna llena más bonita que alguien vio jamás, se quedaron cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro...

**Fin Flash Back...**

Me alegro muchísimo por él- exclamó Inuyasha mientras en su boca se formaba una tibia sonrisa, que para él connotaba algo más que alegría pura. Ésta se hallaba mezclada con un poco de envidia...

De pronto, miró por la ventana del bar de la esquina de la que fue su escuela, aquél bar en el que nunca entró pese a pasar todos los días por la puerta... aquél café que ahora era escenario de su reencuentro con aquello que había decidido dejar atrás sin razón.

¿Y con nosotros, Kagome?- preguntó sin atreverse a mirar a la muchacha, dejando su mirada posada sobre las luces de la avenida y los autos que transitaban por ella- ¿qué sucedió con nosotros?

* * *

Sentía los ojos dorados de él clavados en su nuca, mientras las vibraciones en el aire le tensionaban los músculos de la cara y la obligaban a acomodar inútilmente con sus manos su enmarañado cabello, como intentando así quitar la agitada sensación de su interior.

¿Otra vez lloraría por su desprecio¿Otra vez bajaría su mirada por él?

_Terminó la última frase de lo que había sido su monólogo, ya que de la boca de él no salió el más mínimo sonido, con la voz tomada por el llanto, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de las lágrimas que venía reteniendo desde que comenzó el día. Aún así permaneció escasos segundos parada delante suyo, estática, en espera de alguna respuesta o gesto en el rostro de él que pudiera cambiar el sentimiento promotor de aquellas lágrimas. Quería poder llorar delante suyo, pero de felicidad, no de dolor. ¿Acaso tan imposible era su deseo? _

_Al no obtener más respuesta que una mirada impasible, con algún destello de compasión colado en su iris, y un inmutable silencio por parte del joven, desvió su mirada y a paso lento y con lágrimas ya incontenibles deslizándose por su rostro, se alejó de allí._

Ahora el recuerdo de aquella última conversación con el que fuera su mejor amigo no provocaba lágrimas, sino una terrible punzada en el pecho, que a medida que en su mente permanecía aquél recuerdo se intensificaba más y más. Tenerlo al lado de ella en esos instantes, callados los dos, sin atreverse a girar su cabeza para mirarlo o abrir su boca para gritar aquella pregunta que venía entretejiéndose en su mente desde el preciso instante en que todo entre ellos acabó, era un recuerdo constante de lo lejos que se hallaba de una solución, de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Y así permanecieron los dos, sumidos en el silencio más insoportable y amargo de sus vidas, sin atreverse a romper el muro que ellos mismos habían creado a su entorno.

¿Quién hubiese dicho que años de amistad terminarían con un manto inquebrantable de silencio? Ahora ya no importaban aquellas sensaciones que en algún momento hicieron de aquello algo más que una amistad. Ya no se trataba de amor, sino de cómo perdieron una amistad como la suya. Ya era demasiado tarde para perdonar, cuando por tanto tiempo se privilegio el orgullo y se olvidaron los momentos compartidos, las risas, los juegos, la comprensión, la confianza... ya no había lugar ni para decir adiós.

Inuyasha... ¿por qué?- alcancé a susurrar, reuniendo todo el valor que pude hallar en mi interior.

¿Qué dices?- me respondiste mirándome con expresión confusa.

¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme¿Por qué nunca pudiste perdonar?- le pregunté esta vez mirándolo de frente... ya no podía seguir con rodeos.

Porque era un idiota que no encontró mejor salida para alejarte de él. Porque mi inmadurez no me dejó pensar, porque todo parecía presionarme...- intentaste explicarme con voz tranquila, pero algún que otro temblor en aquel sonido hechizante me hacía verte con tristeza... como anhelando no haber tenido que pasar por esto jamás- No pensaba lo que hacía, Kagome...

Pero me viste llorar, te pedí perdón tantas veces... y tú solamente callabas- balbucí.

Era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que estaba equivocado- respondiste con simpleza, ahora posando tus ojos dorados en mí- Quería saber quién era por una vez en mi vida. Me pasé la adolescencia jugando juegos de niño, nunca crecí... y ya era hora de que buscara mi destino, que descubriera mi verdadera forma de ser...

¿Y la encontraste de esa manera?- te interrumpí, pues me desquiciaba el pensar que quien realmente eras era ese ser frío e individualista, que se creía muy audaz pero secretamente no tenía idea de que hacía- Porque si el precio que había que pagar para que encontraras tu verdadera personalidad y maduraras era el dejar de ser tu amiga para siempre, lo acepto.

Todo tendría sentido para mí si verdaderamente a cambio de nuestra amistad estaba tu felicidad.

Te confundes- replicaste aún sereno- Tampoco así la encontré... porque me equivoqué en la manera. Me rodeé de gente que me llenaba en apariencia, pero por dentro... sentía que nadie ni nada valía realmente la pena. Ni siquiera yo... pero tampoco lo acepte hasta años después.

¿Y entonces por qué no volviste?- te pregunté casi sin pensar en mis palabras. _¿Volver¿Cómo volver atrás tantos años perdidos¿Cómo olvidar tanto dolor y remendar tantos errores?_

Porque ya era demasiado tarde, Kagome- me respondiste con amargura en tu voz, mirándome con ese brillo en tus ojos que no creí volver a ver dirigido a mí jamás- No podía pedírtelo después de tanto tiempo y tanto daño que te causé.

¿Pedir qué?- inquirí confusa, con la mirada nublada porque ya las lágrimas se hacía incontenibles en mi interior; sentía la profunda necesidad de que aquel dolor en mi pecho se fuera... de que el dolor guardado por años terminara de carcomer mi ser.

Te miré con los ojos entrecerrados, en señal de perplejidad y las lágrimas corriendo el negro maquillaje... te miré con todo el amor que había en mí... pero también con todo el dolor que habías sembrado en años de ignorarme, de olvidarme...

Y mágicamente, de las puertas de tus labios salió aquella frase que tanto tiempo esperé... que por años soñé escuchar en tu voz... aquella tan simple, tan ordinaria, pero que de haber llegado a tiempo hubiera bastado para calmar para siempre mi dolor..

_Perdón_...

Negué con la cabeza baja, queriendo esconder tras los oscuros cabellos aquellas lágrimas que se deslizaron por mis mejillas sin problemas, sin temor... Ahora que había escuchado aquella palabra de tus labios esa opresión en mi interior había desaparecido como si de magia se tratase, dejándome demostrarte cuanto había esperado ese momento, cuanto había dolido tu ausencia en mi vida durante esos años...

Yo te perdoné hace mucho...- musité haciendo un esfuerzo porque el llanto no tomara mi voz y me hiciera tiritar.

Como respuesta obtuve el fulgor más extraordinario en tus ojos, que me tomaron como rehén de sus iris doradas y luego fui presa a la prisión más hermosa que jamás conocí: tus brazos.

Esos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, llenándome de calor, de paz... ese abrazo que no creí volver a recibir nunca más mientras viviera, porque un abrazo tuyo se me antojaba tan lejano e imposible... y quizás por eso me parece todo tan irreal y las lágrimas no dejan de mojar tu camisa.

Ya no llores- me susurras al oído, haciendo que las cosquillas que produces en esa zona de mi cuerpo, y en algunas más, me haga sonreír.

Deslizo mis manos por el largo de tu espalda y me aferro a tu cintura, cerrando los ojos al sentir tus manos hacer el camino inverso, subiendo por mi espalda y posándose en mi cabello.

Inuyasha, yo...- titubeo débilmente hundiendo aún más mi cabeza en tu pecho- yo aún ahora te amo...

Yo también, Kagome- balbuceas con increíble seguridad, al tiempo que posas tu cabeza sobre la mía- desde siempre... y ahora sé que también será _para siempre_...

* * *

_Lo que sucedió con nosotros fue una ilusión, Inuyasha... fue algo que me hizo sentir viva durante muchos años de mi vida... fue el fuego más grande que ningún mar apagó... _

_Te soñé noches enteras, si... miles de veces. Te amé, te admiré... te sonreí y te hablé en silencio. _

_No sabes cómo odio esa palabra y todo gracias a ti._

_Silencio... aún ahora sólo tengo silencios para ti._

**FIN**

* * *

"_El perdón es el agua que extermina los incendios del alma..."_

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Hola gente! Siiii por fin terminé la historia! Era el día indicado, ya que me hallaba de buen humor y con algo de inspiración... por eso tomé la decisión de hacer el final de la siguiente manera:

Los flash backs, que quizás les parezcan demasiados, son para que los hechos no sean contado de labios de Kagome o en una tercera persona que los haga sonar faltos de emoción, por lo que pensé que era la mejor manera de que los mismos personajes, a través de una escena sencilla contaran qué había sido de sus vidas... y como terminan su historia según mi fic.

La parte más importante, sobre el final de la relación Kagome/Inuyasha la hice de esta manera, que les puede resultar confusa, porque quise conformar las dos partes que se peleaban en mi interior a la hora de elegir un final... Una parte de mí quería un final feliz, donde tantas vueltas que le dí y tanto dolor tuviera un sentido y todos fueran felices... y otra, quería algo más "realista" a mi modo de ver... porque hay veces que en la vida no todo es como quisiéramos, o mejor dicho, encontramos la felicidad de una manera distinta a la que imaginamos, y debemos sin remedio olvidar aquello que nos hace mal o eso que no podemos cambiar, porque desgraciadamente es así...

Cada uno tome el final que quiera... si prefieren no leer las palabras finales, está bien, quédense con el final feliz... y los que quieran, lean esas palabras finales con precisión y descubran el mensaje de que a veces todo es sólo sueños...

**GRACIAS Y ETERNAMENTE GRACIAS A LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS SIN LAS CUALES EL FIC NO HUBIERA TERMINADO ALGÚN DÍA, O QUIZÁS NI SIQUIERA HUBIERA EXISTIDO...**

_Emmanuel en primer lugar, porque quizás esta fue mi manera de olvidarte y seguir viviendo._

_Juan, por demostrarme que la felicidad tarde o temprano llega, sólo no hay que dejarla pasar._

_Alejandra, por horas de charlas, por escucharme... por ser mi amiga pese a todos mis errores, por confiar en mi de la manera en que lo hace, por demostrarme que no importa la distancia ni el medio... la amistad será siempre AMISTAD._

_Iyari, por lo mismo que ale... por ser mi amiga pese a la distancia, a los contratiempos, a mi tonta forma de ser... por leer los capítulos al igual que lo hizo Ale para quitarme un poco la inseguridad, por colaborar las dos en muchos capítulos, arreglando mis desastres o poniendo un poco de sí a este fic._

_Paulina, Sara, Kiki, Mandy, Natalia... _

_Carla_

_Y a todos y cada uno de aquellos que leyeron el fic con atención, pese a no ser lo mejor en lectura o la trama más interesante... Y me olvidaba! A todos aquellos que votaron para que este humilde fic sea el mejor fic romántico de Inuyasha en los Anime Fics Awards o como se llamara ese concurso._

* * *

_**GRACIAS a los que siempre leyeron y dejaron review:**_

_**Natalia (fuiste el primer review!)**_

_**Sara, fuiste el segundo! Jajja**_

_**Kiki, mi kiki fue el tercero..**_

_**K-gome **_

_**Kisuna**_

_**Sanguito-chan, Cipris ADB**_

_**Daulaci, Nathari! Y también Natsumi**_

_**Kitsune Kaori, Ryoko-xan y Princess-girl**_

_**LP Vany chan, por traducirlo al portugués, sin mucho éxito jeje pero traducido al fin.**_

_**Megumi y Sayuri**_

_**Sheila Ruiz y Yania!**_

_**Arestelwen- Hope and Light**_

_**Mandyux, Sayo, Coolis 17, **Claudio!** y Chiisana Minako**_

_**Asahi, Jennifer**_

_**Atsutane, Kala**_

_**Leidy y Kana Antatzu**_

Luzy Akiyumi y kagomepotter137

Ropna y _Miles_

_Kiomi, Sakimi, Isumi y Kasim_

_Karely, Hitoki-chan, _InuYashaHanyou2

_Aiosami, Blue ningyo_

_Pame, Aome_

_Hillary, Tatiana, DraMata_

_Ika-chan, _Kagome-chan, Kagome-m, Hayi-OS

_Pili-chan, Miko-Izayoi, _Umi-angel y Pola

IS y Katty cap también!

inubuggymiau, Akeru Fujimi y FENIXGIRL

JKRanIV y KAGOME-CHAN122

Chouri, Isadora, Hades le boursier y Sango900

Linli chan, Malfoys red-haired lover y matt soul

seshhi23, lâ andrHeä¡ y Natsumichan3000

y por último,

Heleni.

* * *

No me quise olvidar de nadie... además me di cuenta de cuántas personas leyeron aunque sea un cachito de mi historia! Y cuantas quizás no llegaron a leer el final...espero que algún día lean estas palabras y se enteren que sucedió...

Sin más, a ustedes que me siguen leyendo... MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

Besos a todos..y nos vemos en otra historia

* * *

_"la libertad  
está escondida detrás de esa montaña  
quisiera escalarla y saludarte  
y que empiece otra historia..." _

Que Empiece otra historia...


End file.
